Final Fantasy XV: The Kingsglaive Return
by ProjectRekal
Summary: Insomnia has fallen, Princess Lunafreya has escaped the city due to the valiant efforts of the Kingsglaive, Libertus and Nyx. Nyx remained to battle General Glauca and due to the power of the Ring of the Lucii Nyx must sacrifice his life. Or will he have proved himself? [An alternate ending to Kingsglaive/retelling of FF:XV. Blood and swearing warned. If you like let me know!]
1. Chapter 1

The city lay in smouldering ruins. The once tall and proud towers now collapsed beneath their own weighted construction, the wreckage of Empire drop ships lay scattered among the debris, walls destroyed and bodies littered the surrounding ruins. Fires still burned even in the red light of the morning, fires burned on, the smoke had not even cleared that morning. And he...he sat now an arm thrown over one knee watching the chaos in perfect contentment. He watched the flesh peeling and burning, marked and scarred from the magic that had flowed through his veins was now waning away. He had done his part, the princess was now safely on her way out of the city in the more then capable hands of Libertus. There was a groan from behind him. Nyx could feel the magic burning across the flesh on his left hand cheek, creeping and seeping its way into his core. Heaving a sigh Nyx looked around to the fallen body of the once great General. General Glauca. The armor was singed and broken, cracked and bent underneath the weight of the battle both men had just undertaken against one another. It had been a most difficult fight-one Nyx had never experienced before but what a way to end it all. Casting a careful look to Glauca who heaved another blood curdled breath.

"King Regis did what he did for the future," Nyx pointed out. "...Because of him...there's still hope for our homes."

"Hope..." Glauca scoffed, blood drooling down his lips and across his chin. The men would remain unconvinced. After a long heavy moment the General's eyes slowly closed and with a final breath he slipped away leaving Nyx entierly alone in a decaying city. Nyx felt another bit of skin peel from the back of his hand and turned, shuffling in the debris he spun and looked out toward the rising sun. With this sunrise he wanted to see a better future. The sun peeked over the broken debris scattered skyline. The smoke was slowly beginning to dissipate, the cries of fear were now silenced, only the sound of crumbling stone and glass. Peaceful.

"Not the worst way to go..." Nyx muttered to no one but himself. There was no one else to hear him now. Those left alive would be fleeing the city as quickly as they could. For him? Life would not go on, he had made that deal with the King's. Their power in exchange to keep the ring out of the empire's hands for his life which would be taken that morning. Maybe he could finally find peace himself? The scarring on his face stung and burned again.

"Rule well, young king," He muttered aloud. With Regis dead now Prince Noctis would become king...the king of what? The city was destroyed and now in the control of the empire. All Nyx could hope was that Noctis would reclaim it and destroy the empire once and for all. Nyx felt his body screaming at him, he began to lose the feeling in his fingertips. His legs felt like led and flopped uselessly across the debris, his eyes began to grow heavy. Turning Nyx looked at the ground and reached out attempting to pull himself, his arms wouldn't allow and swiftly collapsed beneath his weight. He collapsed forward onto the stone, a sharp corner splitting the flesh of his cheek. His face and arm continued to burn as the sounds faded now...the world became uncomfortably quiet and everything began to blur. Why fight it? Allowing his eyes to shut he opened them once more took in the city and the rising sun before allowing them to drop closed again. His body for the first time in years relaxed fully and he allowed darkness to take him. That was the deal. He too slipped away.

* * *

The city was broken beyond repair, at least that's how Libertus saw it. The Niffs had been quick to sweep into the city, magitek troopers were everywhere, the princess was now gone. She had fled among a group of refugees. Libertus didn't quite know what had made him want to return to the city and search...for Nyx. He had lost Crowe before and he wasn't quite ready to accept the idea that he had also lost Nyx. Crowe had been a sister and Nyx a brother. Libertus had dared to dream that perhaps one day all three would return to Galahd and share drinks there and...live happily ever after? Things didn't work out that way. When had anyone ever had a 'happy ending'. The engine of the audi behind him remained running as he tripped and stumbled over the broken debris. The huge carcass of a daemon lay less than 500 feet away one of the large statues of the the old kings crumpled near it. Guess the stories about the Old Wall had been true after all. Pausing briefly Libertus reached into the pocket of his coat and drew the rattling bottle of pills from the inside. Popping the top open he poured a handful onto the palm of his hand and moved to chuck them down his throat and swallow however he paused. He could hear Nyx's voice in his head.

 _"Looks like you got a little help from something else, huh?"_ That disapproving look and tone Nyx would always use-Libertus couldn't help it his leg had been shattered and snapped in half. How else would he have made the pain go away? Drawing his hand back down Libertus studied the half a dozen or so pills that lay in his hand and growled, his lip raising in annoyance before allowing his fingers to part and the pills to slip through his fingers. They skittered and scattered across the floor, falling into small holes and partings in the debris. From his other hand he held the bottle firm before launching it across to the east. The bottle rattled through the air before vanishing from sight. Libertus cursed. He knew he shouldn't have come back here, with all the rubble it had been a wonder he had made it so close back to the city's centre. His eyes looked up to the bright sun that was dawning and pushing itself high into the sky above. A new day, what would he do with it? He was lost. He had no purpose, no one to even find after this mess. The Kingsglaive were disbanded, with no King to lead them and no way for any of them to fight like they once had and those who hadn't turned traitor in the midst of it all were few and far between. Should Libertus try and find them? His mind, currently, was leaning towards leaving the damn city and returning home to Galahd to whatever was left of it. What was for him there? It had always been him and Nyx who would have gone back. Libertus stumbled forward now, the pain in his leg strong with no pills left, he stumbled and clambered over the rubble beginning to claw at it.

"Nyx?" He called loudly. "Come on Hero I know you're here somewhere!" Libertus began to feel a lump building in his throat as he spoke. Why were his eyes burning? He clawed at some more of the rubble heaving a large block on concrete up and tossing it to the side. His eyes searched the new hole he'd made only to see a spot appear on the brick below, followed by another. Grey specks and dots. Was it raining? Libertus looked to the skies before feeling the dampness running down his cheeks now, his eyes continued to burn and swell. Cursing he pushed off the ground stumbling to his feet again and wondering forward.

"Nyx!" He bellowed again, though his voice was cracking and squeaking now. Boy if Nyx could hear him now? He was whimpering like a lost puppy. Cursing he stopped in his fruitless search and felt his shoulders sag, his head drop. "Stupid bastard," Libertus hissed. "Just had to go and be the Hero you always wanted to be. And for what Nyx? What do you have at the end of it all? Nothing! You have nothing now-you got to be the hero...but you didn't stop to think maybe some people didn't want you to be that hero! What about Galahd? We were meant to go home Nyx!" Libertus was roaring now. If Nyx was nearby then he would hear him but Libertus was beginning to realize, although he could be stood right on top of Nyx, there would be no response. Shaking his head he brought the back of his hand up and ran it harshly across his eyes drying them, for all of two moments before they swelled wet again. Libertus shuffled and turned crawling back over the rubble toward the audi. A faint glimmer caught his eye. He looked left and noted a body laid peacefully on the rubble. It was the body of Titus Drautos...better known as General Glauca. That bastard. Though it appeared Nyx had been able to defeat him as now he lay dead. Good riddance. All that time and he was only betraying them all. Libertus attempted to gather enough phlegm in his mouth to spit on his corpse but he was halted when he noted the other body lying near Glauca.

"Nyx!" He roared quickly swallowing the phlegm and shuffling across the rubble. "Hold on buddy," Libertus reassured his comrade as he shuffled forward. "Hold on." He was speaking to himself attempting to help his rattling nerves. When he reached Nyx he dropped to his knees, pain flared hot but he ignored it and reached out to his brother pulling at him. Nyx's left arm was burnt bad, it had strange crystalline scarring running down the entire length of his arm and across his left cheek. Libertus studied the body and instantly began to have reflections about Crowe. Her face had been so pale...those eyes were empty. Libertus held Nyx in his arms. What did he have to do? How did he wake Nyx up? Libertus held Nyx close and attempted to convince himself to let go. It was just him now...he'd go home back to that bar of theirs and reopen it. It would be just like old times...right? Libertus felt it then on his arm, a certain heat. Drawing back he looked down only to realize that Nyx was in fact breathing. He was alive. Sniffing and drying his tears Libertus knew he needed to get Nyx out of the city. Regaining himself he grabbed tight hold of his comrade and hoisted him over his shoulder. There was a faint wimper of pain from Nyx.

"Hold on Nyx, I'm going to get you out of here-maybe then all our debts can be settled," Libertus' words were quick and spilt from his mouth as he struggled to return to the car. Steeling himself, he gritted his teeth, ignored the hot pain that sprinted up the left hand side of his body from his crippled bones and hauled Nyx over the rubble toward the awaiting car. They'd get out of this city now. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

**[ So we're off to a slow start-however! Let's face it Nyx has been through hell so he's allowed a day off ;)I wasn't 100% about how Kingsglaive or FF:XV ended so this may turn into a bigger project then I intend-what did you guys think of the endings? Yey or nay? Hope you guys are enjoying! Let us know what you think and thanks all for the positive feedback so far its much appreciated! ]**

* * *

He was lost. An overwhelming feeling crept into the pit of his stomach. His body ached, burned, all his muscles were not want to respond. The soft feeling of oxygen seeping into his lungs, the warmth returned to his chest, the feeling gradually returning to his hands and finger tips. The air rushing into his lungs caused him to choke. Heaving his eyes snapped open to see the world bathed in a dim ethereal glow. It was familiar-this was it. This was when he would step away from this world and depart into the next. Nyx pulled an arm under him and lifted himself up he expected to see the great figures looming overhead however he was met with only one. A tall figure that studied him with empty steely eyes. The thing that Nyx quickly caught sight of was the small hornlike crown on the right hand side of the armoured figures helm. Nyx would recognize it anywhere-he had altered his own battle gear to replicate King Regis' crown.

"The time has come young warrior..." The voice spoke loudly. Nyx cast a look to his left arm, it was still searing in an odd cold fashion. Perhaps it was so hot that it now felt chilled. The voice shook him to the core-buried itself into Nyx's very bones. Sitting a moment Nyx finally rose to his feet, shakily his body swayed underneath the his own weight.

"Yeah. Guess it has-but I gotta say you guys sure do know how to fight a battle."

"The battle for Insomnia may indeed be over...however the battle for the future of Eos is not."

"I guess we'll just have to see how that one works out then won't we?" Nyx would no longer stand on ceremony with the Lucii. They couldn't threaten him, couldn't take anything away from him. He was a dead man.

"It took great strength to command the Old Wall even though you are not of royal blood. You saw the ring to safety so that it may continue on its path to the True King. For that we thank you...I thank you."

"Your majesty?" Nyx scowled. Before him stood the form of old King Regis though his face remained distorted by a great helm. Nyx could tell.

"However your job is not finished in your world yet...your time Nyx Ulric is not yet over."

"But the-"

"I know what we had agreed, however I am bending the rules on this occasion-I know what you are capable of and the world is not ready to lose you. Now go Nyx Ulric, before they dictate your fate to change."

"Wait-"

* * *

His eyes snapped open, his heart felt as though it would snap his chest as it pumped anew. Nyx sat up his eyes fell on the road that stretched out before him. Tyres screeched loudly, the world began to spin and Nyx came to the realization he was in fact sat inside a car. Smoke spewed from the locked tyres as the car finally grinded to an unyielding halt. Nyx was thrown forward and into the dashboard. The cry that escaped him couldn't be helped and instantly his hand went to protect his rib cage. The two hollow points were still buried somewhere in his flesh.

"Jesus! You almost gave me a god damn heart attack!" A familiar voice berated him. Wincing Nyx pushed off the dash stopping short when he noted his hand-not just his hand his entire arm. It was scarred beyond recognition. His once tanned skin was now a ghostly grey, the prominent veins were risen and an odd shade of glowing orange mixed with red. The muscle beneath remained however, tired though it may be. Nyx turned his head to see Libertus leant heavily on the steering wheel of the car, his chest heaving and eyes firmly shut tight. "Just please tell me this ain't no dream," Libertus heaved. Nyx reached out and clapped a hand on Libertus' shaking shoulders.

"It ain't no dream," Nyx shook his head. The pain in Nyx's chest was far to real for it all to just be a simple dream-the kings...the king. Regis. Regis had sent him back. Why? For what intent? The deal was straight-the power was granted with the understanding when the sun rose Nyx would pay the penalty with his life. Why? His attention was drawn back when Libertus slowly lifted his head off the steering wheel of the car and looked to him. The man's eyes were puffy and red raw-had he been crying?

"You bastard!" Libertus growled, "You look like shit."

Nyx scowled before casting a look to the side mirror of the car witnessing for the first time his new appearance. The same crystalline scarring had continued up his neck and across his cheek, over the bridge of his nose and running up his brow. Wow...he did look like shit. Bringing a hand up he ran it carefully over the scars. They weren't painful to touch. Apart from the scars his skin was dirt covered, blood spattered and sweat stained. It had been one hell of a long day yesterday. Finding the will to look away from himself he sat back against the leather of the car seat-was this the prince's car?

"Still look better then you," Nyx managed to snark a response. His throat was so dry, he could really do with a drink. For a moment Libertus didn't know how to react, his eyes fell...a frown followed before finally a smirk tugged at the side of his lips. That good old Ostium chuckle filled the air a moment later. Nyx would have joined him...had his throat not been so dry for now the small smile was all he could provide for now. The engine of the car hummed loudly as it waited in the middle of the road. Libertus' joy was quickly silenced.

"I thought you were dead..."

"Was supposed to be."

"Was this all it was to you? Jesus Nyx-"

"I was trying to get myself killed...was just making the most of being the hero while it lasted."

"Yeah I noticed that...magic's gone. Guess it's back to Galahd for us."

"...no."

"What?"

"I didn't just escape all that just to run home and hide and wait it out. I'm still going to keep fighting."

"How Nyx? You ain't got no magic-you ain't got shit now. Look at you! Look what just happened?"

Nyx looked to his reflection in the wing mirror of the car and eyed his appearance. Yeah. Look at him. Even without his magic he still felt as though he could make a difference...maybe even more then before now. Reality? He couldn't but he would be damned if the king had sent him back just to sit the rest of it out. The threat of Niflheim's spreading power was very real. It had taken over everything.

"Where's the Princess?" Nyx looked to Libertus-he'd skate past the questions for now.

"She eh...she left."

"You left her? I asked you to get her out of the city!"

"She did make it out Nyx. She left with some refugees that were headed outside of the city."

Nyx felt a small wave of relief wash over him now. Thank god. However a princess such as her wouldn't remain hidden for long-like she had said before the Empire would follow her. Who did she have to protect her? Would she make it to Noctis? It was a long way to Altissia.

"We gotta find her."

"What?"

"We have to get to the princess."

"Guess what? I'm driving. That means I pick the destination-you don't get to go off and start dying and coming back to life then demanding where we go hero. Got it?" Libertus huffed, putting his attention back on the steering wheel and putting the car into drive. Nyx peered at Libertus from the corner of his eye as the car started moving along the road once more.

"By the way...I owe you one."

"You? Owe me?"

"Yeah. Glauca, I know it was you who put that knife in his back...so...thanks. Wouldn't of beaten him without you. Guess you could say your tab is cleared."

"God damn it Nyx," Libertus heaved, shoulders sagging again. "Altissia?"

"I can get there myself-just drop me off in Hammerhead."

"You must think I'm just gonna let you waltz off and take all the glory again? Screw that. Besides with the shape you're in you wouldn't make it more than ten feet. You need a doctor, and not just for you're head. Anyway the Empire knows who you are now-they'll be out looking for you."

"Great..didn't think about that."

"No. You didn't you're all wrapped up with this Princess-"

"It's not like that-"

"Oh sure! I believe you," Libertus snorted. "You just sit back and take it easy yeah? I'll handle the driving."

Nyx couldn't argue with that. His body felt as though it were one hundred years old, muscles screaming and aching, bones exhausted, mind torn and drained. Keeping an arm wrapped firmly around his rib cage and settled back against the cool leather of the car, the hum of its engine as it exploded into power as Libertus drove. His eyelids felt heavy once more, dropping shut without his say so. He didn't have his magic now...how would he fight? He may not have magic but he could still use a gun and certainly use his blades. That would have to serve for now...though he was a long way off fighting again anytime soon. First thing-get the damned hollow points out, second, get the hell away from Insomnia, and third find the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up!"

A split second after he had been roared at Nyx felt a weight descend and bounce on him. Cursing he snatched at the blanket attempting to pull it further over his head only to have it trapped between her fingers as she tugged hard in return.

"Get off," Nyx hissed.

"Mother said you have to take me to the river," She pulled at the blankets again. Nyx pulled hard on the blankets in return only resulting in a battle of tug of war of the duvet between himself and his sister. He, of course, was far too strong for her. Her cheeks were growing red, that vein was popping out of her brow like it always did when she was trying hard, her tongue was peeking out of the corner of her mouth. Nyx waited until she was using everything she had to pull against him before...he released his hold completely. The girl tumbled back off the bed onto the floor in a flash of white duvet and black hair. Now Nyx sat up and looked to the tangled heap on his bedroom floor. There was a brief scrabble before the infuriated red cheeked face of his sister popped out.

"That was rude!"

"So was jumping on me after I've only had four hours sleep."

"It's not my problem you stayed over at the bar-lemme guess? That girl had something to do with it didn't she?"

"That's none of your business."

"Ooooh...Nyx and-"

"Oh shut it." Nyx growled crossing the room and snatching up a lingering t-shirt thrown over the back of a chair and heading for the door.

"Oh so there is someone!" His sister's voice sounded from behind him, she was scrambling to follow. "What's her name? Is it that blonde girl?"

Nyx had disappeared into the bathroom and yet could hear his sister still face pressed to the door, no doubt. "Drop it," He shouted before turning the faucet allowing water to plunge from the tap and fill the basin.

"Would mother approve? Or is she one of 'those' girls?"

Nyx eventually resorted to simply ignoring her. Holding his hands below the flowing water he scooped a handful and splashed it up over his face, allowing the droplets to soak into the cracks of his skin, to cool his flesh and wake him up. He could still hear her outside the bathroom door. Pausing he lent on the rim of the sink looking to his expression in the mirror-tired after the previous night. Standing tall he flexed his shoulders, rolled them out before swinging the t-shirt off his shoulder and pulling it over his head. Spinning he left the bathroom, thrusting the door open and descending the stairs quickly before she had chance to realize. Descending down the stairway he made a turn left into the micro room that served as the kitchen. It had the essentials-no one spent much time in here anyway. His boots remained at the back door. Stooping low he snatched them up before falling into one of the chairs in the kitchen and jerking them on. His sister trotted into the kitchen now. Her dark hair was pulled into bunches that lay on either side of her neck, a jewelled band handing across the right side of her brow. Her dark eyes were as bright as ever, a gleaming smile hid the blistering white teeth behind. She walked straight up to her brother and halted inches away.

"I'll find out Nyx." She threatened rising a hand and flicking his brow.

He scowled. "Now who's being rude?"

"Shut up," She smirked before stepping past and pulling the rear door of the house open stepping out. Nyx rolled his eyes before snatching the leather coat off the coat hanger and slipping out the door after her. They descended into the streets of Galahd-the bar was firmly closed no doubt with Libertus slung over one of the tables still. The market was bustling and Nyx kept close to his sister as she bounded forth, greeting neighbours and friends alike. Nyx would nod every so often to those he recognized or was acquainted with. It never did take long to get to the river from...well from wherever you were in Galahd. She trotted ahead of him, happily content to spin and sing to herself, she was always so happy. Where did she get her energy? Nyx could hear the splattering and trickling of the river as it swept over the rocks, the babble of the bubbles between the stones. It was damp that morning, the mist swept down from the mountains to the north dousing the countryside in a sticky dew. The mud pulled at his boots as he trekked after his sister who had bounded up onto a wooden platform that hung out over the river. She leant on the railing now, watching the running water below.

"What's your hurry?" Nyx called out picking his way up the mud laden bank to the platform. His sister ignored him and continued to look out to the waters. Rolling his eyes he quickened his pace jogging forward and reaching the platform. "Got somewhere to be or something?" Nyx cast her a look. Again she said nothing. Reaching out a hand Nyx pulled her shoulder, forcing her eyes away from the waters. She collapsed into his arms. Dirt smeared her paling cheeks, her eyes were open but lifeless, blood drooled from the corner of her lips, a large wound in her abdomen. Nyx grabbed hold of her and held her close. She was heavy, forcing him to drop to his knees. Coughing blood spilt from her mouth and down her chin.

"Help mother!" She wheezed. "You should have helped mother." Nyx felt the blood drooling through his fingers.

* * *

Eyes opened. Sitting upright he grunted, his body roared at him for the sudden movement. Bringing up a hand he wrapped it around his body, his chest was bare covered instead by wrappings of bandaging. The parts of his skin that crept from behind the bandaging was badly bruising too, dark purple masses spreading across his flesh. His left arm was left bare and he noted the extend of the scarring he now bore. It had spread even across his chest. He was laid in a bed in a dim hotel room. A large bed, the remains of his uniform were over the back of a chair, somewhat repaired, the windows had wooden doors with slatted shutters that shut out the sunlight. He was alone. Shaking his head Nyx threw the remains of the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wow. He ached. Gritting his teeth he set his feet on the floor and forced himself to stand, using the bed firstly as a stabilizer before switching to a chest of drawers near the half open door. Reaching out he pushed the door open and stepped into the bathroom-a light automatically flickered on over a head, dingy though it may be. He went to the sink and bent low running the water allowing it to wash over his hands before splashing it against his face. What horrible nightmares. Inhaling deeply he opened his eyes and filled his hands with water once more before bringing it to his lips and guzzling it down. That felt better. His throat didn't have that sandpapery feel anymore. After he had taken another three handfuls he finally left the bathroom and returned to the room, crossing toward the closed window. Why was it so warm? Reaching up he jerked one of the doors open to reveal a bustling city and a blast of heated air to wash over him. The door to the room cracked open and a girl stepped in, dark cropped hair with matching eyes, a black and red short sleeved hoodie with a matching skirt and heavy leather boots. She squealed when she noticed him.

"You're awake!" She grinned bouncing across the room. Nyx had a vague recollection of this girl. He had seen her in Insomnia a number of times around the palace. She was the Crownsguard's sister, the one closest the prince. Nyx searched his memory for a name...however he came up short. "We were very worried you were never going to wake up again."

"Sorry about that," He mumbled. 'Never going to wake up again'? How long had he been asleep for? "How long was I out?"

"Nearly four days," the girl nodded. Four days? Nyx turned and peered out the tall window once more looking down to the open courtyard below. "But don't worry no one knows you're here," The girl added quickly. Nyx glanced over his shoulder toward her. The door to the room cracked open and a red cheeked Libertus bustled into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him before huffing. He paused in his movements when he realized Nyx was stood.

"Took you long enough huh?" He grumbled.

"Good to see you too," Nyx snorted.

"Thanks for checking up on him Iris."

"No problem," The girl, now Iris, grinned spinning and bouncing again. She was a very carefree thing-not at all like that brother of hers. "After what happened in Insomnia well...who was I to say no."

"Yeah..." Nyx nodded.

"You just missed the prince in fact-he was here only two days before you arrived," Iris added. Nyx spun and studied her closely. Prince Noctis was here? Only six days ago? They had just missed him.

"What about the Princess?" Nyx quizzed. Iris frowned, her eyes looking to the floor.

"Eh Nyx...Iris here was in Insomnia when the Empire attacked." Libertus cut in. Nyx turned his eyes back to the girl who looked up now and gave a short smile.

"I'm not sure...it was tough...to see Insomnia collapse like that," Iris added, "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure thing," Nyx nodded.

"Do you know...what happened my father? Clarus Amicitia? I know he will have been with the King when the attack broke out-he never left his side. He had taken to sleeping at the Citadel shortly before...it all happened."

Clarus. Nyx recalled him-the tall stern man with silver hair and accusing eyes, a great fighter and a loyal follower of King Regis. Wherever the King was-Clarus was sure to be near. Nyx's eyes dropped to the floor. He did know the fate of Clarus, he had witnessed it when he had burst into the throne room with Luna at his side shortly after rescuing the Princess from the Niffs.

"Iris...your father..." Nyx couldn't bring himself to allow the words to pass his lips. The girl watched him before realization dawned in her eyes and she looked instantly to the floor.

"And Gladdy is just like him...thank you Nyx. I can only hope things will end better for my brother then my father." Thank you? He had never been thanked for allowing someone to know that their family member was dead. The girl sniffed slightly, her eyes watering before looking up running a hand over her eyes. She bounced across the room to where the remains of Nyx's uniform lay. Taking it up in her hands she turned and grinned-fighting the tears and sorrow. "I managed to fix this up for you too."

"You did that?"

"Of course you can't hardly walk around with no shirt on! I know Lestallum can be warm but I think that might be pushing it a little bit," Iris gave a smile but it didn't meet her eyes. What a strong girl she was proving to be and she couldn't have been older then...early teens possibly? She reminded him of his own sister.

"Thanks," Nyx nodded crossing the room and taking hold of the uniform jacket, the left sleeve had been replaced with such care and precision, Iris had patched up the rips and tears and now it looked like its old self. She'd even replaced the purple ribbons on the back. Libertus must have had something to do with that. Nyx cast his comrade a look, he seemed uncomfortable. Iris grinned once more before turning and bouncing to the doorway and disappearing from sight. Libertus lumbered toward the door and heaved it closed.

"We got problems Nyx," Libertus muttered lumbering back across the room toward the windows pulling one of the doors closed.

"When don't we have problems?" Nyx heaved falling into a seat and studying his arm. Gladly the arm of his uniform coat would cover all the scars up.

"Seriously Nyx. While you were taking your time recovering and all that I took a little time to explore round the city you know? Get an idea of where we were. Guess what I found?"

"Some more pain medication?" Nyx ran a hand over his tired eyes. Slept for four days? Still tired. Libertus face contorted into a disgruntled and irritated expression.

"Let's be serious Nyx," He growled, "Niffs."

Nyx paused and looked up slowly to Libertus. "What?"

"Saw two scouting units flying outside the city."

"When?"

"This morning."

"They're looking for the prince," Nyx looked toward the half open window now.

"Yeah no doubt."

"They'll level this place just like they did Insomnia. They don't have any protection."

"Let's hope they don't break out those daemons." Libertus heaved. Nyx stood a moment. It would be Insomnia all over again. He had no magic-how could he fight the Empire when they came? Growling Nyx wheeled around and fled the room, snatching his t-shirt and uniform coat. "Nyx!" Libertus shouted. He continued, marching through the corridor and descending down the spiral staircase. He knew Libertus couldn't follow, he was healing but wasn't finished healing that leg of his yet. An elderly man stood near the counter of the hotel reception leaning heavily on a cane. A small boy sat atop the counter waggled his legs in the air. The boy lifted an arm and waved heartily.

"Look grandpa! It's one of the king's guards!" The boy squealed in delight. Nyx paused midstride and looked toward them, he supposed the uniform coat was a giveaway. Why was he still wearing it? The Kingsglaive would be finished now. He might aswell go back to the old refugee clothing he had worn the days before he had donned his uniform.

"Talcott have some manners," The elderly man scolded the boy. Nyx turned and stepped outside of the hotel out into the blistering daylight, his eyes burned at first. Rising a hand he blocked the sun allowing his eyes to adjust slowly. The city was crowded and smelt of spices. Descending the steps Nyx wondered the alleys until he saw a great opening. It led down to a viewpoint. Nyx paused and studied the outlook. Why had Regis sent him back? He was powerless. Was that the price to pay? Death would have been easy. Coping in a world where you were worthless? That wasn't. Quickly he crossed the road, avoiding the cars, before descending down another set of steps to the edge of the lookout spot. He was alone. His hands rested on the top of the wall overlooking the meteorite that lay buried in the earth beyond. His fingers folded slowly, scraping his nails across the stone before his fists balled and didn't have the same strength in his left arm or hand...he supposed that might take a while to come back.

"Hey!" A voice piped from behind him. He peered over his shoulder toward the source of the voice. The short form of the young boy in the plaid shirt. "You're Nyx right?" His eyes were glistening in awe.

"Yeah," Nyx sighed looking back out across the horizon. He bent forward and leant heavily on the wall. The boy came forward now and stood next to him. Nyx eyed him a moment.

"You forgot these," Talcott extended his hand and handed Nyx a pair of full black leather gloves. Nyx took them and nodded his thanks. He studied his left hand, the grey pale skin and scars. He'd make use of these gloves now. He pulled the left glove on covering his skin as Talcott spoke again. "Libertus told me all about you."

"Oh did he?" What stories? Nyx hoped they were the child friendly sort. Libertus had never been the best around children and censoring things.

"He told me how you saved Insomnia and the Princess!"

"Eh..."

"You used your magic and controlled the power of kings!"

"Well...yeah. I guess I did."

"That's so cool! Almost as cool as the Prince!"

Nyx couldn't help the small smirk that broke the corner of his lips. "Almost."

"Why aren't you with the prince?"

"His highness has his own mission...I'm still trying to figure out mine."

"Shouldn't you be with him? Wouldn't he give you a mission? You're the royal guard aren't you?"

"I was."

"You still are! You should go find the Prince and together you can save the world!" The boy grinned like a child on Christmas day. "I wanna be like you one day."

Nyx scowled now. "What?"

"I wanna fight for my king and save the world-just like you did. You're unstoppable!"

"What's your name kid?"

"Talcott!" The boy grinned wide before looking out toward the meteorite. The kid could barely see over the wall and yet he perched himself on his tiptoes so he could replicate what Nyx was doing. They stood a moment. He was 'unstoppable'? He had been. He had been one of the best-the Old Wall had granted them the power because he was worthy of it. How good it had felt. The wind washed silently over the edge of the wall, brushing his scarred face making his lip twinge.

"Talcott!" Iris' voice broke the silence. Nyx and Talcott turned simultaneously to see the girl stood on the top of the steps waving to the boy. "Jared needs you."

"Coming!" Talcott nodded moving to run but pausing mid-step and turning to look at Nyx. "Between you and me? I heard the Princess made it back to Tenebrae thanks to you." The boy beamed again as he whispered. He brought a hand up to his brow in a mock salute. Nyx felt a wave of relief flow over him. She had made it out. She was safe. Thank god. He felt...of worth now. It hadn't all been for nought. Casting a look to Talcott he gave a small nod.

"Thank you," Nyx brought a hand to his brow to return the boy's salute. With his smile renewed Talcott turned and bounded away up the steps to Iris. She gave Nyx a small wave before the pair faded from view back toward the hotel.

* * *

Nyx had spent the next few hours simply stood on the overlook assessing the surroundings. He was trying to locate the ships Libertus had spoken of, so far nothing. He had retreated to the steps and sat heavily, his jacket thrown on the floor next to him. The sun began to fall down from its perch in the sky, staining the horizon a deep fiery red and pink. A flock of birds soared through the sky squawking loudly. Nyx threw his arm over a knee. A foot kicked out hitting his lower back. Grunting he turned and looked up to see Libertus clutching a pair of bottles in his hands. He took a long slug out of one before extending the other down to Nyx. Nyx reached up and took hold of the bottle. Libertus shuffled next to him slowly descending until he was sat next to him. Neither spoke for a long moment-they watched the horizon.

"You been telling stories again?" Nyx asked.

"Just the ones that deserve to be told," Libertus nodded before taking a long drink again. Nyx smirked slightly before he too took a long drink out of the bottle. The taste was a strange blend of aromatic citric and coffee flavourings-not a pleasant combination. He preferred a more rustic malty taste.

"Not like the stuff back home huh?"

"Trust me-I've had a couple of days here waiting for you to wake up sleeping beauty. This is the best Lestallum has to offer." Libertus scoffed. Nyx studied the bottle, shrugged his shoulders and took another drink. "Thought so."

"Hear the Princess made it back to Tenebrae."

"That's one rumor-the other is she died in Insomnia. Think I know which rumor to believe."

"That's good."

"So what's our next move?"

"You said there was evidence of Niffs here didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then we're going wait until they come. Just need to find ourselves some firepower."

Libertus opened his mouth to argue-Nyx could see it from the corner of his eye however the man double thought before nodding. "Fuck it, why not?" He muttered inhaling another gulp from his bottle. Nyx followed suit taking another long gulp. The sun was sinking further and further behind the horizon-disappearing. The cry of the birds was erased with the loss of the light. There was a scream from deep in the valley no doubt a daemon of sorts.

"Hey Nyx?"

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

Back...Nyx wasn't sure how much of him had come back. He opted to not say anymore and continued to drink the liquid from the bottle. He extended his arm and patted Libertus' shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Hope ya'll are enjoying still. Bit of action in this chapter but also quite a sad scene toward the end-spoiler alert! For those who haven't played the game yet. Don't forget to leave a review if you have time :) Always appreciate the feedback. ]**

* * *

Nyx had risen early that morning, his mind was uneasy not allowing him any rest. Nightmares haunting him and not just of his sister now-of Insomnia, King Regis...Luna. Why did she continue to plague his mind? Talcott had mentioned her returning back to Tenebrae but was it true? Her face was well known surely the Empire would intercept her-it was unlike she could possibly blend in with the refugees. Her baring, clothing everything about her screamed royalty. Libertus was snoring heartily on the bed which should have been Nyx's. Oh well. Nyx needed something to occupy his mind now his body was healing, albeit slowly, he couldn't force it to mend any faster and lying on the flat of his back wouldn't help. He looked down to his hands in which he clutched the kukri blades, one per hand he held them loosely. One was polished and sharpened now-the other still baring the scars of Insomnia much like his flesh. Setting the polished blade aside he turned his attentions to the secondary blade. Lifting a cloth he wiped it over the steel prying shards of metal, dirt and glass embedded in the steel. Libertus snorted loudly, mumbling something in his comatose state, before rolling and settling again. Nyx forgot just how loud the grating nose was. He had half a mind to throw something and silence him altogether. Continuing to polish the blade he finally set the cloth aside and lifted a small wet stone beginning to grind the cracks out of the steel and shape the blade once again. The grey morning was rising, a damp and sorrowful looking day. There was the faint rumblings of thunder in the distance, snaps and cracks as forks of light sprinted eagerly downward to split the earth. Droplets of rain leaked through the shutters of the slated doors and yet...the temperature was still incredibly humid. Nyx was swift in his work, managing to bring his second dagger back to form in a matter of minutes. Libertus was still firmly in a slumber. Glancing down to his watch Nyx noted the time. 7:42 a.m. He needed to leave the hotel room for a bit and clear his head. The image of Luna was residing at the back of his mind at all times.

* * *

 _The night was warm, a faint humid breeze swept in from the east. The snap and bang of the fireworks ignited the Insomnia skyline that night. He stood, tucked away at the rear of the reception, stood to attention feet wide, arms folded behind his back, eyes on the King. Regis was currently engaged with Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt and from where he stood Nyx could feel the tension. The whole reception was cloaked in a feeling of...hesitance. He didn't like it._

 _"Hello."_

 _The voice tore through his thoughts and he shot a glance over his shoulder to see the pale expression of the Princess gazing at him. Eyes large and bright, hair swept up away from her face just the faint tassels of her fringe draped across her brow. She stood hands clutched together in front of her-Nyx half expected her to be speaking to someone the other side of him. His only dealings with the Princess has been the car journey the previous day and not a word had been spoken._

 _"I'm afraid we were never properly introduced yesterday," She gave a small smile. Did she honestly wish to pretend to care about him? The question had thrown him-no member of higher standing ever spoke to him like he was a person. In all the people gathered at the reception she was in fact the first person to even approach him. She looked to him expectedly, awaiting an answer. What was he to say?_

 _"'Fraid it's gonna have to wait your highness," Nyx gave a nod of his head, "I'm on guard duty." That would make her realize that a woman of her standing shouldn't be with a man of his rank. His attention returned to surveying._

 _A smile crossed her lips, "Then surely there's no safer place for me to be," her brow creased but the smile remained. Nyx gave a moment's pause before casting a look to her from the corner of his eye. Was she serious? He scoffed before returning attention to the reception that sprawled before them. Boy she was persistent but obviously the Princess could detect her presence was not unwelcome and continued none the less. The next question brought a small smile to the corner of his lips._

 _"May I ask your name?" She asked. The fireworks continued to snap into the sky, bottles of champagne proceeded to be poured, the musicians continues to play their magnificent melody from the far right of the rooftop._

 _"Uh..Nyx. Nyx Ulric."_

 _Her smile widened now, eyes glimmering. Nyx attempted to keep his eye on the reception before him._ _  
_

 _"There's something else I wish to ask you, Nyx Ulric. King Regis said he sent one of your order to come find me. I should like to offer my thanks in person. Where might I find this brave soldier?"_

 _The wonders of the evening vanished into silence for Nyx as the words rolled off her tongue. Crowe. Those grey lifeless eyes staring blankly from behind her tousled hair, the paleness of her skin against the contrasting black bag her body had been sentenced to. His eyes dropped from the people littered across the rooftop and looked to the floor at his feet. His jaw tightened before he cast the Princess a quick look-although he wished to speak the words never left his lips. He contented himself to merely shake his head, his eyes drooping once again. Her eyes lost their sparkle and her face dropped an apologetic expression coating her face._

 _"Oh," she muttered, noting the expression of his face no doubt. "Oh I did not-I am so sorry."_

 _"Don't be," Nyx's words were swift and, perhaps, sharper then intended. What had happened had happened and nothing could change it...Nyx just wished it had been him instead. The princesses eyes dropped and she silenced herself now. She looked wounded at the sharpness of his tone. He cursed inwardly-it hadn't been her fault. Reaching into the right hand pocket of his uniform jacket he produced the small hairpin that had once been in Crowe's possession. He extended his hand._ _"Here. She was carrying this."_

 _The princess looked taken aback, she edged forward like a kitten approaching a wolf and reached out her hands taking the pin in her grasp._

 _"It was meant for you," Nyx nodded._

 _"For me?" She looked up, eyes wide._

 _"Keep it," Nyx urged, "She would've wanted you to have it." The princess watched him closely and gave a faint smile. A solemn smile._

 _"I will carry it with me always. Thank you."_

 _This night was just full of surprises-now a member of royalty was thanking him. What was next?_

* * *

That night seemed like a distant memory to him now. Setting the second blade on the table in front of him Nyx sat a moment in silence. He checked his watch once again. 7:44 a.m. Standing he snatched his coat and made for the room door jerking it open and stepping into the silent corridor hotel. Descending down the steps of the stairway Nyx produced the black gloves from his pocket and quickly coated his left hand first. The presence of another brought his attention upward and he noted the slim form of the girl-Iris. She was stood peering out the archway of the hotel front, watching the rain splatter down. By the looks she hadn't noticed him yet. Leaping down the last number of steps he crossed the lobby.

"Iris, right?"

The girl spun and looked up to him, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, the glistening tracks were still dampened her face.

"Oh!" She quickly rubbed at her face and feigned a smile. "Nyx! How are you feeling?"

The wall. Nyx recognized it. He had worn the same armour when his sister and mother had died. "Almost there," He reassured.

"That's great!" She was smiling but her eyes were welling with glistening tears again.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." She lied just as another tear spilled down her cheek. The smile dropped now though and her attention turned to the floor at her feet. "Well...no actually. I..I miss my father."

Of course. How could Nyx have forgotten. The poor girl had escaped the city only a week ago she was bound to have some aches and scars but the worst would be the memories. They would never heal or be forgotten. "Your father..." Nyx muttered.

"He did his duty-I know that but...but-why? Why did the Empire have to kill him?"

They had killed many people. "Believe me I ask myself that question every day," Nyx moved past her and sat heavily on the front steps of the hotel-the awning above was keeping the rain at bay but at least he was in the air. Iris wondered after him and knelt beside him, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Did you lose people too?"

"I...did. Years ago. When the Empire invaded Galahd my...mother and sister were killed in the attack."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Nyx shook his head-there was a pang of déjà vu floating in his mind now. "It's in the past now, but it never makes it easier."

Iris' expression dropped now, her eyes filled with gloom and sorrow. Strange to see a girl always so full of life and happiness in this way. "I just want to march..right up to those Niflheim's and..slap them silly for what they've done. I know my father would never have left the King's side...I just wish I had got to see him one last time."

Nyx understood the girl, he gave a faint nod of his head. "How did you get out of Insomnia?"

Brushing at her eyes again Iris sniffed a last time before looking up. "It was Jared who got us out of the city-he escorted a bunch of refugees out of the city after things started to get worse."

Jared. The old man with the cane who was often seen with Talcott. Nyx turned his attention out toward the rains once more. He watched the drizzling droplets smacking against the stone. Steam seemed to radiate off the floor as the water was quickly absorbed into the stone. Iris sat a long moment next to him and the pair watched the rain. Nyx could hear a faint familiar clatter through the streets. His eyes turned from the rain toward the alley to the left of the open square that lay before the hotel. His muscles grew rigid, he clenched his left fist encouraging the feeling in his fingers. There was a low humming noise-that was familiar also. Nyx scowled before rising off the step his eyes firmly fixed on the alleyway. Iris looked up to him.

"What is it?"

Nyx didn't answer. He knew exactly what-more so who it was. Niflheim. The hum of their drop ships, the clatter of the Magitek troopers armor. "Iris go back inside." Nyx said quietly. Her eyes grew larger then a rabbits. Her mouth opened to argue however she was silenced by Nyx. "Now. Wake Libertus tell him to stay hidden."

Quickly Iris unfolded herself off the floor and bounded into the hotel and up the stairs quicker than a deer. The clanking was growing closer-there were heated voices, shouts and demands being roared. A stout man clad in the Niflheim armor of a general appeared at the forefront of a group of Magitek soldiers. His hair was dark, eyes to match and a expression that would seem a bad smell had travelled up his nose large beak like nose. He barked a number of orders to the soldiers following him. Four peeled off and began hammering on the doors of the homes. Nyx reached his hand to the small of his back where the kukri dagger rested happily. The man barked another number of orders-Nyx knew the man's face. He had seen him before. His name? Caligo Ulldor. Calligo's eyes landed on Nyx. He stopped and stared.

"You..." Calligo hissed. Nyx poised himself. A frown flickered on the general's brow before he barked at a number of the troopers behind him. They stepped wide past him and began forward toward Nyx. He ducked low before spinning and leaping down the steps of the hotel. He didn't have his magic-he couldn't warp. Shit. He'd have to do things manually. Bullets chipped the stone. Calligo barked like a hungry dog wanting to claim a meal. Nyx ducked as the bullets rained forward, he skidded across the stone. Ripping the kukri free from the sheath on his thigh he launched forward leaping atop the first Magitek trooper. The metal being crumpled back just as Nyx buried the blade into its neck. Sparks flew upward. Bullets continued to chip forward. Nyx spun, spinning off the body below him and lurching toward the next-kicking out roughly sending one of the troopers spiralling back into a party of three others. His body ignited with adrenaline. The same feeling that enveloped him every time he launched into battle. The feeling of pure exhilaration. His blood flushed hot through his veins.

"Capture that Glaive!" Calligo barked. Nyx thrust another trooper to the floor close to Calligo. Spinning now he bolted into a small alley-the soldiers quick to follow. Glancing up he noted a sign hanging from one of the buildings-counting his strides he jumped high catching hold of the sign and heaving himself upward. Balancing carefully-even with bullets following him, he leapt across the open gap and onto an iron rail of a balcony. Scrambling over he kicked roughly at the windows crashing them open. Ducking inside he found himself in a silent bedroom. Dashing across the room he pulled the door open and found himself in a corridor. It must have been one of those buildings filled with nothing but bedrooms for those unable to afford their own property. A pair of troopers were stood outside another one of the doors. Nyx watched them a moment and they watched him. Pulling his second kukri free he spun it in his palm before hurling it forward. It plunged into the helm of soldier one. Bolting forward he used the wall as support and ran against it before leaping landing on the far side of the remaining soldier. Sweeping low he jerked the second kukri free before bringing both blades up in a X like motion across the troopers chest. He wouldn't allow it time to respond. There were sounds from the stairwell. Spinning he bolted finding the stairs blocked by troopers ascending to his level. Reaching up he grabbed the pipes against the ceiling and kicked out. Each soldier currently blocking the stairs was knocked back in a domino like effect. Dropping from the ceiling Nyx quickly descended the stairs avoiding the scrabbling troopers and fleeing through the rear building door. Not breaking his stride he noted many of the troopers dragging people from their homes, forcing their ways into properties and punishing those who resisted. Nyx took to action cutting down those he could but with more drop ships descending from the skies he would be vastly outnumbered. Fleeing down another street he paused when he saw the soldiers overturning the market place, setting fire to the stalls and their wares. Stall owners were wailing in horror as their livelihoods were destroyed. Nyx felt for them-he really did.

"Nyx!" The voice called over the turmoil. Spinning he looked around to see Iris, Talcott and Libertus forcing their way through the crowds. Libertus struggled along, Iris had tight hold of his hand and Talcott sprinting after.

"Libertus, Iris."

"This way Nyx," Iris called again before vanishing through a side alley. Nyx turned and kicked out at a last trooper before turning and bolting after them. Catching pace, he saw them vanished into a side door of one of the buildings. He quickly dashed in after them and threw the door closed behind him. Libertus quickly heaved a crate against it. Nyx stood a moment his heart racing and chest heaving. Now he could feel the aches and pains. "We have to hide you two," Iris pushed before turning and ascending a staircase to the second floor of the building pulling Talcott with her.

"I told you I saw the Niffs," Libertus chimed before following Iris.

"Never doubted you for a minute big guy," Nyx snorted bounding after. The four ascended to the third floor of the building and ducked into a quiet room to the left. Nyx ducked low behind the old unused bed and regulated his breaths. Libertus hobbled toward the window and peered down into the square. Iris was busy with the door and heaving a old chest of drawers against it. Though...her arms were not getting her far. Nyx lifted himself and turned crossing the room and aiding her. She gave a thankful smile and together they forced the chest against the door. Nyx stood tall now and slipped the blades away.

"You been causing trouble again?" Libertus cocked a brow.

"Only for those causing me trouble."

"They're looking for the prince," Iris spoke up now crossing the room toward the window and peering past the blinds. "They took Jared-he was from Insomnia so I thought it best to hide you two aswell," Iris nodded over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it!" Talcott squeaked from the corner. Nyx had forgotten the boy was even there. He was downcast now, his eyes on the floor his hands hung limply at his sides.

"It's not your fault Talcott," Iris scolded.

"But it was me! I told them we were from Insomnia. They would have left us alone if I'd just shut up."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Nyx said smoothly drawing the boy's attention. Talcott looked to him. Nyx knew just how much the boy looked up to him-every time Nyx had encountered the boy he had been in awe. Why? Nyx wasn't sure but that being said perhaps a word from him might calm the boy? It was worth a shot. "Jared can look after himself."

Talcott shifted uncomfortably before sidling across the room nearer to Nyx. Iris cast Nyx a thankful look before turning back toward the window. Calligo was there, at the centre of the square. People lined the square, troopers monitoring them all as Calligo made his way down the lines barking questions and demanding answers. Nyx felt useless stuck in the room but reality convinced him that if he was out there now? He'd be captured and slaughtered no doubt. He was greatly outnumbered, had no magic and was out of breath after slaughtering just half a dozen troopers. Moving to the opposing side of the window he peered down into the square. With each person that became of no use to him Calligo had them dismissed. He must have asked every person in the city before finally coming to Jared. Jared was alone now. There was no one else aside him, the general and the troopers that guarded. With every question asked Jared refused to answer. In regards to the prince, his whereabouts and even about Nyx. This wasn't going to end pretty. Feeling something brush against his side Nyx cast a look down to see Talcott peering out the window with wide fearful eyes.

"They won't hurt him will they?"

Nyx remained silent. The frustration was growing on Calligo's face. His brow becoming redder with every defiance. Nyx's fingers curled around the kukri on his leg.

"You're making this incredibly hard for yourself," Calligo growled. Without warning the general swung a fist out striking Jared harshly across the jaw. Talcott cried out. Nyx grasped hold of the boy and pulled him close silencing him. Nyx noticed the eyes of one of the troopers look in their direction. He ducked behind the wall as did Iris and Libertus. Talcott was sobbing now against Nyx. He held the boy firm and peered around the corner of the window. Calligo had descended on Jared snatching his cane from him and toppling the man to the floor before berating and pummelling the man. The slaps and smacks filled the square, Jared's whimpers following. Talcott was fighting against Nyx his fists hitting at his shoulders.

"We have to stay quiet," Iris whispered from across the window looking to Talcott before putting a finger to her lips. Her eyes looked to Nyx who flickered his eyes to his blades. He would fight should she give the command however Iris shook her head. It was too risky. Iris' eyes began to tear up once again. Nyx shut his eyes attempting to close out the noises filling the square below. He had fought wars, watched men die and heard them scream but it didn't compare to this. The strong beating the weak. It grew silent and Jared could be heard struggling to breath, his breaths rasping and short. Talcott was visibly shaking in Nyx's arms, sobbing quietly, the blows from the child ceased now. He clutched tight to the boy refusing to release him. Nyx didn't want the boy to do something reckless. A sword was drawn and Nyx could hear it cut through the air before the all too familiar sound of flesh splitting sounded. Nyx opened his eyes. Iris had buried her face in Libertus' shoulder, Talcott wailed loudly. The sound of the boy's cries were muffled thankfully to a drop ship flying overhead.

"Clean up this mess. Let the people of Lestallum know this is now Empire territory." Calligo barked loudly, "If anyone asks it was self-defence. Find the Glaive. He's next."


	5. Chapter 5

The air was heavy, the rains had suddenly subsided and ended, the great forks of lightening had vanished as quickly as they had come. The air in Lestallum had changed for the worse, Empire flags now hung from the walls, the people were quiet, the market was silenced until it could be repaired. The radio sat atop the reception desk blaring loudly into the silence.

"I'm just glad it wasn't Insomnia all over again," Iris heaved sat in the lobby of the hotel now. The mess made by The Empire was being steadily cleaned and the people would rather focus their attention to that then to the events of what had happened. Nyx lent on his knees and eyed her. She said that but the fear he had seen in her eyes had been all too real.

"You need to leave Lestallum," Nyx pointed out.

"I know. Talcott can't bear to leave his room now, I feel awful-"

"I should have fought-"

"Don't be stupid. If you had gone out there in your condition you would be dead too and that's no good to anyone!" She shouted. "Don't you think enough people have died?" She was stood now fists clenched at her sides, jaw tight and eyes rage filled. She would have been crying had there been any more tears for her to shed. Nyx looked up to her briefly before turning his eyes back to the floor.

"Take it easy Iris," Libertus soothed. Iris hesitated a moment before falling back into her seat as she did the air became flat once again. Silence returned broken only by the radio. Nyx sucked in a breath eyeing his gloved hand-he rarely took the glove off anymore, if at all. Talcott had presented them to him. The boy had been so happy and in a matter of minutes his happiness was stripped away and the child was left to suffer a lifetime of memories. He had said nothing for the remainder of the day and vanished into his room once he was able and that had been the last Nyx had seen. He couldn't sit any longer, due to his body he had waited but now? He knew his body was healing, he was able to fight. He needed to fight. The Empire wouldn't rest. He wouldn't either.

"Libertus?"

"Huh?"

"I think it's time for us to leave," Nyx nodded.

"Leave? To where?"

"For Tenebrae. The Princess will still be needed to get to Altissia to meet with Prince Noctis. We can see her there-Iris once the Prince returns let him know to make for Altissia."

"I will," Iris nodded firmly.

"In the meantime get yourself and Talcott away from here. It's not safe."

"Where is safe?" She mused.

"Good question," Libertus snorted. "How we even gonna get to Tenebrae? That place will be guarded to the moon and back and with all the blockades how do you intend to get through Hero?"

"The train-that can get us there. Those lines aren't restricted...yet."

"Least we don't have to walk."

"Iris, excuse us for a minute," Nyx rose from his seat the girl gave a small nod.

They certainly didn't have much to gather together. Nyx had removed his uniform coat and replaced it with a plain leather coat over a grey hooded sweatshirt. The uniform of the Kingsglaive was too obvious to wear now though he retained the pants and boots, Libertus too remained in his leather jacket, the three quarter length shorts and trainers. Nyx fastened the sheath back to his thigh before fixing the other to his waist hiding it beneath the back of his coat. Libertus hauled a rucksack onto his back over one of his shoulders.

"Well you ain't carrying it," Libertus grunted before snatching up a cell phone off the desk and slipping it into his back pocket. There was a meek knock on the bedroom door. Pausing both Nyx and Libertus eyed the door. Who would that be? They knew no one in the city apart from Iris. The door cracked open and the small form of Talcott stepped in. Nyx cocked a brow and looked to Libertus. The boy was sobbing quietly his head hung against his chest.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. We've got some work to do in Tenebrae," Libertus said loudly.

"You're going to help the Princess?"

"Sure are kid, gonna reunite the Prince and Princess and make everything better," Libertus nodded again. The boys head remained low.

"Be careful," Talcott mumbled before slowly making for the door.

"Hey, Talcott," Nyx spoke up. The child stopped. "We'll be back before you know it." With a meek nod of his head the boy departed.

"Poor kid," Libertus sighed. Yeah. Poor kid.

* * *

Once they had gathered their few things they left the room. Descending down the stairs Nyx could hear voices. It was Iris along with four men. Not just any four men. The Prince and his entourage, well the king and his entourage. Nyx paused in his tracks. The king was but a boy still, his bearing was nothing like his fathers...yet. Gladiolus stood arms folded bulging out of the vest that attempted to cover his body. Ignis seemed downtrodden but still held a degree of poise somehow, the young blonde guy was unfamiliar to Nyx. He had seen him but never encountered him-from what he recalled he was the close friend of the prince.

"Nyx," Iris gave a faint smile. Noctis turned and looked toward him. "Noct this is Nyx and Libertus they were both in Insomnia when the Empire attacked."

"Nyx Ulric. I recall your name being mentioned before our departure." Ignis said. Nyx finished scaling down the steps.

"You're quite the legend among the Glaive. Heard a lot about you," Gladiolus nodded his head in respect. He had been quite the legend.

"You were in Insomnia?" Noctis spoke up.

"Yes, your highness," Nyx nodded.

"What happened to my father?"

Shit. The question Nyx had never wanted to answer. "He was killed," that much Noctis already knew, "By General Glauca...or Titus Drautos."

"What?" Noctis' expression fell. Ignis and Galdiolus along with the blonde boy gasped.

"Impossible," Ignis shook his head.

"The Captain?!" Gladiolus snorted.

"It's true. I saw it for myself."

"Where's that bastard now?" Noctis growled.

"Lying dead in the ruins of Insomnia." Libertus nodded.

"And yet...you did nothing to stop him from killing your king? Wasn't that your job?!" Noctis hissed. Nyx cast the Prince a glance. Noctis lunged now, any composure he had melted away. He was heading straight for Nyx. Nyx reacted naturally and blocked the boys advances batting him away. King or no his fit of rage needn't be directed toward him. Noctis stumbled past and wheeled around.

"Noct!" The blonde boy gasped.

"There was nothing I could do, your king left this world on his own terms allowing the Princess and I to escape," Nyx responded. Noctis lunged again.

"He was slaughtered and you watched!"

"Noct stop this at once!" Ignis demanded. Nyx growled reaching out to combat the prince. Deflecting the princes left hand Nyx twisted his arm. Noctis responded by throwing out his free hand. Nyx ducked low avoiding the blow before releasing the Prince and kicking him back. Noctis gathered his feet quickly and turned lunging again. If there was one thing Drautos had thought him it was never to attack in rage, much like the Princes reaction now. The boys head was clouded and his judgment incorrect, his movements sloppy.

"He gave you a home! His magic and you betrayed him." Noctis lunged. Nyx blocked every advance the boy made before landing a solid fist to the Princes jaw knocking him back away. Iris shrieked. Noctis stumbled back. Perhaps Nyx had made a harsh call then but the boy was acting the brat. He had no idea what had happened inside of Insomnia and Nyx wouldn't be judged on the boys disillusions.

"Enough of this!" Ignis growled.

"Watch it!" Gladiolus snarled making an advance at Nyx. Libertus stepped between them and stared at the bull like form approaching.

"You want to start another fight?" Libertus bellowed. "Only reason your bride to be is alive right now 'your highness' is because of Nyx."

Noctis halted now behind an outstretched arm of Gladiolus.

"That's right! Lady Lunafreya wouldn't have made it out of the city or past the daemons if Nyx hadn't summoned the Old Wall! You owe him big time-he was about to die for her."

There was a deafening silence. Everyone halted. The blonde haired boys mouth was agape, Gladiolus' brow creased deeply, Noctis along with Ignis was astonished.

"The scarring on your face-" Ignis began.

"It was a lot of power to bare," Nyx responded.

"You put on the ring?" Ignis seemed the only one with want to speak.

"Glauca was about to kill the Princess I didn't want that to happen. She needed to get the ring to you, your highness."

There was another uncomfortable silence. Noctis eventually scoffed only to receive a thrust of the blonde boy's fist. "Then I guess we owe you one buddy." The blonde gave a small smile in Nyx's direction.

"This is true, although the King may have perished the Princess is still alive and has possession of the ring," Ignis nodded adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "All hope didn't go up in flame with Insomnia, devastating though it may have been. There's still time to right this." Ignis turned to the Prince now. "Perhaps a little gratitude could be given?"

Noctis stood a moment in silence before his shoulders sagged and his demeanour changed-he was no longer on the offensive. Nyx allowed his own body to relax. Gladiolus dropped his arm that was restraining the prince.

"I'm sorry. I know what happened couldn't have been prevented. It just..."

"Hurts. I know what it's like to lose your family. I get it but don't fixate on the past. It can't be changed, look to the future."

Noctis looked up and his eyes grew brighter now. "I will...thank you."

Nyx nodded in return. "You should make for Altissia your highness. Myself and Libertus are heading to Tenebrae."

"Tenebrae?"

"We're going to check in on the Princess and make sure she meets you in Altissia," Libertus nodded.

"A tactful plan. Allowing Nyx and Libertus to take the Princess from Tenebrae to Altissia we can make our own way but remain as separate parties, should any trouble from the Empire arise." Ignis nodded.

"Which it always does," The blonde boy nodded.

"So you two are headed for Tenebrae?" Gladiolus looked to Nyx and Libertus. Nyx nodded. "Then I guess we have our destinations." Gladiolus put an arm around Iris shoulder before the pair ascending the stairs, Ignis gave a nod in their direction.

"Travel fast," He gave a small bow of his head before following it with a Kingsglaive salute. Nyx and Libertus readily returned it. Ignis moved past them followed by the blonde boy. Libertus shuffled toward the exit of the hotel. Nyx turned his attention to Noctis who stood still, his eyes on the floor, fists clenched. Nyx bowed his head to the young king before moving to follow Libertus.

"Nyx?" Nyx stopped and looked around to the boy. "I do owe you great thanks for what you did in Insomnia-"

"Your highness-"

"Allow me to finish," Noctis cut him off. "You were a good solider for my father and obeyed your orders to the letter and for that I'm grateful. I can't quite repay you as I am now-but perhaps I can help you on your journey." What did that mean? Nyx needn't be paid in kind for an order he had carried out. It had been an order from his king, a king he respected and he was happy to do it. Did everyone think deeds had to be repaid?

"With my father dead...you no doubt have lost your touch for the magic you once had. Allow me to provide that to you and Libertus."

"Highness?"

"Your abilities-my blood is the same as my father's. If you need it you have access to the magic I know the Glaive's had disposal of. Take them and protect Luna."

Nyx would be able to use his powers again? He would need them no doubt. Bowing his head low he nodded to Noctis who returned the gesture. They had met under heated circumstance but would leave as a King and his Glaive. Turning Nyx stepped from the hotel lobby and out onto the steps. Libertus awaited him at the bottom.

"You alright?" Libertus pried. Perhaps the boy would make the king he needed to be. At first he came across an angsty bratty teen...amazing what a punch to the jaw could accomplish. Nyx looked down to Libertus and nodded. Trotting down the steps he and Libertus made for Tenebrae.

* * *

The journey was long and drawn out. Nyx and Libertus had picked their way across the continent, careful to avoid any altercations what so ever. Nyx knew he had his magic returned-the prince granted him access to his own-at least if they had to fight it would come more naturally again. It took a total of three days before they set foot in the Valley of Tenebrae. A lush green floating kingdom with spires of white dotted throughout the green canopy stretching toward the clean blue sky. The track quickly turned into a tunnel-blotting all sights of the green kingdom from view. Next stop; Tenebrae. The train squealed as pressure was applied to the brakes, steadily slowing them. Nyx sat in one of the booths his elbow resting on the armrest, his head propped against his fist, eyes on the stone that surrounded them.

"Kinda reminds me of home," Libertus sighed peering out the very same window. The train car was empty save for a few passengers dotted in various seats. None spoke with each other they all remained silent. Libertus' words resounded in his head. Tenebrae reminded him of home? In what ways? There were few similarities in Nyx's eyes.

"Aside from the green...I'm not seeing it," Nyx smirked.

"Well-yeah I mean it's green. I suppose the-" Libertus began, "What I'm trying to say is that the-well." Libertus continued to try and find a solution to his comparison but was very clearly coming up quite short. Nyx managed a small laugh before his attention returned to the window. In a blast of light the left side of the tunnel vanished allowing a second clear view of the kingdom above. The station was in view now, the large white columns were built into the rock, a clean white stone floor served as the platform. Plants sprung from large stone plant pots and lined the platform. Some people awaited for the train. The palace, Fenestala Manor, stood proud atop one of the mountains gazing down on its kingdom below. The train came to a halt slowly. Nyx sprung up from his seat and slipped out of the booth before casting a look to Libertus who followed. They began toward the exit before the train had stopped. Libertus and Nyx waited until the train had indeed stopped before Libertus grabbed hold of the car door and heaved it open, hopping down onto the platform. Nyx descended onto the platform and gazed up at the manor on the hill...this was nothing like Galahd.

"Eh...Nyx? You know anyone in Tenebrae?"

"Huh?"

"Or do you just attract old women?"

Nyx looked away from the manor to Libertus before noting a stooped lady watching them and waving toward them. She was dressed in a simply dress, made from rough material, in a shade of blue and white. An apron hung from around her waist. Her grey hair was pulled up from her crinkled face and twisted into a severe bun. Nyx studied her, checked she wasn't waving to anyone else before striding toward her.

"Nyx and Libertus?" The woman asked in a creaking voice.

"Yeah," Nyx nodded slowly. She didn't look like a Niff, nor did she have the baring to attack them. She grinned wide and let out a heavy breath and her body heaved with relief. Nyx was confused and cast a look to Libertus who cocked a brow.

"Oh! Blessed be the stars," The woman smiled in relief.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Nyx asked finally.

"My name is Maria. I am a retainer in service to House Fleuret. The Lady Lunafreya sent me to meet with you and bring you to her."

Luna? She knew they were coming? How? "She did?" Nyx scowled. Was their movement across the region so widely known?

"She will be overjoyed to see you-please follow me," The woman nodded before turning and shuffling off across the platform heading for a small set of steps that led down to a bridge crossing over a gorge. Libertus shifted.

"I don't like it," He muttered.

Nyx rolled his eyes, "Do you think she's going to fight you?"

"Just fishy that she knew we were coming isn't it?"

"If they wanted us dead they would have had MT's swarming this platform when we arrived, remember Tenebrae is still under Empire control but they do hold a small degree of independance-let's just see how this goes."

* * *

The woman, this Maria, had taken them directly into the throws of Tenebrae, they were getting ever closer to the manor. The woman babbled-about the kingdom, pointing out various buildings, stating their purpose, various attractions and describing their reason for being. Nyx honestly hadn't paid much mind to any of it, he kept his eye on routes away should things turn sour, which they seemed to have the habit of doing recently. He trailed behind Libertus and Maria who were happily conversing of the 'similarities' of Tenebrae and Galahd. It was only then he remember his meeting with the prince and what had been returned to him. He paused, allowing Libertus and Maria to continue on, and looked to his hand at his side. He flexed the fingers of his left hand, the leather of the glove crunching with the movement. Bringing his hand up he waved his fingers lightly. Joy filled him when the flame sprung forth from his hand. He could protect people again. His legs could have gave way, his eyes tear but he held strong. He needed to use these powers to his ability-to protect Luna and take her to Altissia.

"Hurry up Nyx!" Libertus called from up ahead. Clenching his fist the flames vanished. Looking up he jogged forward with newfound purpose, his body felt strong again, his mind at rest.

* * *

They had finally entered the manor, a great building, the greatest in Tenebrae after a great deal of climbing through the various levels of the kingdom. Maria had left them in a large hall before she had disappeared, albeit slowly, up the stairs. They stood now at the base of a great staircase that wrapped around a single tall white barked tree at the centre of the room. Tall white walls were accented by hints of green and gold. The windows were tall allowing plenty of light to spill into the open hall. Nyx cast a look to Libertus.

"Still remind you of Galahd?" He smirked. Libertus shot him a glance.

"I still prefer our bar," Libertus snapped giving his surroundings a distasteful look. Nyx grinned and nodded. Fair enough. Nyx turned and crossed the open hall toward the tall windows and peered out across the kingdom. He could still see the train station far below. People were still embarking and disembarking from various cars, the platform would soon return to its quiet state once the train left. He noted there was not a heavy military presence here, currently. That could change with a word. Someone was descending the stairs now. Nyx turned away from the window and looked up to see Maria approaching them once again.

"Apologies to you both, however the Princess is not currently available. She is meeting with her brother."

Ravus. That idiot who tried to use the ring of the Lucii. Nyx couldn't talk-he too had used it. However his heart sank slightly, he just wanted to reassure himself that the Princess was indeed alright-Libertus had promised him she was but he needed to see it. All that way to be forced to wait that bit longer. Nyx peered up the stairway; so close-but so far.

"I will show you to your quarters for now." Maria smiled stepping down the last step before beginning down a corridor to the left.

* * *

The one good thing about the palace is that they had been granted separate quarters-Nyx would be spared the grating sound of Libertus' obnoxious snoring. The room was large-too big for just one person. You could fit the entirety of Nyx's rundown apartment in here. A large bed was on a higher level on the left hand side of the room, a large wardrobe and seating area to the right that overlooked Tenebrae. The windows again were tall and stretched from ceiling to floor. Maria had offered them food but Nyx had denied it since Insomnia he found he didn't have the greatest of appetites. He had contented himself to some coffee. He stood and leant on the window as he took another drink from the glass mug in his hand. Night was rolling in across the kingdom. Shadows began to spring across the various platforms of the kingdom, the sun rolled back and sank against the horizon. The moon began to peer from the east. Nyx had removed the leather jacket and it was flopped over the end of the bed, his daggers sat atop the desk happily resting in their sheaths. He felt a presence in the room. Pushing off the window he turned and set the mug down on the table before looking across the room and seeing the pale form of the Princess stood at his door. Her pale hair was hanging down over her shoulders for once, her blue eyes glinting, dressed in a simple white gown that hugged her petite frame. A smile flickered on her lips. She was alright-not a mark on her. Thank god.

"Highness," Nyx nodded bowing his head to her. She crossed the room unfolding her hands in front of her, her smile faltering now as she took in the scarring across his face. Luna stopped before him and her eyes remained on the scars, a hand of hers raised and brushed the risen flesh. He knew exactly what she was trying to do-heal them. Reaching out he grasped her hand and halted her advance. Luna however forced herself to brush her fingers against his skin. He flinched at the feeling. Without warning the Princess threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It is good to see you again," She muttered against his shoulder. Taken aback Nyx didn't know how to react. The closest he had been to her was when he had prevented her reckless freefall from the drop ship. She was light and small. Slowly he put an arm around her and returned the gesture. It only encouraged her to squeeze tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Then I woke up," Nyx finished.

"Incredible," Luna shook her head in astonishment. Nyx sat on the edge of the large bed, Luna in a chair across the room from him. Night had fully descended on Tenebrae now, the shrieks of daemons could be heard echoing in the valleys below. Nyx paid no mind to them now, he had faced worse. He had faced death itself.

"The Lucii allow only those of royal blood to use the ring without paying a price. To have been deemed worthy without that bloodline...Nyx that's-"

"Suppose you're gonna tell me I'm the king's long lost son?" He snorted. Wouldn't that be something? "I still feel like hell," Nyx nodded-though he'd never allow Libertus to know that. The man was already treating him like a delicate child that would snap if he even allowed him to carry a backpack. Luna gave a faint smile.

"Whatever the case may be Nyx they must have another purpose for you," Luna pointed out.

"Yeah...they still need me to look after a Princess."

"I can assure you-"

"Don't even try it. You can barely stand up highness. Don't think I didn't notice as soon as you walked in here."

Luna withdrew now and cast a look down to her hands folded in her lap. "It is true. My flesh is failing me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Communing with the God's takes its toll on a person, much like the ring..." Luna unfolded her hand to reveal the ring clutched tight in her grasp. Nyx's scars flared hot in protest. He jumped leaping up at the sudden feeling and hissed. Luna's eyes grew wide and she swiftly closed her hand once more. The pain decided to subside then. What was that? Nyx felt his veins burning lowly now, calming before cooling once more.

"I'm sorry," Luna quickly sputtered.

"Well that's new."

"Nyx I think you may still have some of the Lucii powers.."

"The Prince has allowed me to access his own."

"Noctis?"

"Yeah, we met in Lestallum. He's alright, sends his regards. Thought it might be wise to travel to Altissia separately."

"A smart idea. Is he alright?"

Aside from a bruising jaw? "He's fine, highness."

"Nyx I think you've earned the right to call me Luna." She gave a small smile. He turned to look at her now, her expression was warm against her paling flesh. He smirked slightly.

"Whatever you say...highness."

Luna looked hopeful for a moment before narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. That being said Nyx could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

* * *

Standing on a large veranda that overlooked the gorges below Nyx allowed the morning air to cascade over his face and upper body cooling heated skin. His upper half bare after the previous night's rest-a fitful couple of hours sleep. The sun had risen slowly over the kingdom driving away what remained of the demons below. There was a knock on the bedroom door, Nyx peered over his shoulder to see Libertus stepping into the room. The cast on his leg was gone now replaced by his Glaive uniform pants and boots once again, the undershirt of his uniform covering his body. Libertus had never been the definition of slim but he was a powerhouse.

"Still getting your beauty sleep?" Libertus jested. Nyx scowled.

"Least the beds comfortable," he nodded. Libertus glanced at the twisted mass of sheets atop the bed.

"What did you and the Princess do all night anyway?" Libertus brow cocked.

Nyx spun and stepped back into the room. "It's not like that."

"Oh sure! Sure thing. Like you both haven't stared at each other googly eyed? What about back in Sector D?"

"I was shot Libertus, what was she supposed to do?"

"Uh-huh...sure."

Where was Libertus getting his ideas? Nyx hadn't once viewed the Princess with 'googly eyes'. What rubbish.

"You're ridiculous."

"Then why you getting defensive?"

"Stop it," Nyx snarled sitting into one of the chairs and pulling his boots on.

"Come on then Hero-let's see what you got," Libertus grinned.

* * *

The air in Tenebrae was light, it was a pleasure to inhale unlike the clotted air of Lustallum. The grass shuffled in a faint northerly breeze, the few flowers poking through waved and danced as Nyx brought his left arm across his chest pulling it close with his right waiting for his shoulder to click. Libertus was opposite him a number of feet away, shaking out his legs.

"Alright Hero," Libertus nodded, "Let's see if you're capable of protecting the Princess." Libertus had mentioned it to Nyx the previous day while on the train that they both needed to get back in shape. They had taken nearly two to three weeks without having a proper fight, they needed to refresh. Reaching down Nyx drew the kukri from the sheath on his thigh and peered down at the shimmering silver blade. Libertus had drawn his own and stood ready, feet wide, shoulders back. Nyx could feel the scars in his cheek tingling. Clutching the blade tight he readied himself, parted his feet and straightened his back. Lowering himself he hurled the blade forward. Please let it work. In a flash he teleported from his current position to right in front of Libertus their blades meeting and singing loudly.

"No fair!" Libertus moaned. Nyx couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips, he pulled his second blade free and twisted it in his wrist. Nyx was quick something Libertus had always hated. Their sparing sessions would always be heated yet glorious to watch. Nyx was gifted when it came to his warping abilities, it had saved him countless times before it had even saved Libertus from that Cerberus. Though the man still complained about how it turned his stomach. Nyx brought both blades down in a sweeping arc but was batted away by Libertus. He ducked low swinging a foot out. Libertus quickly stepped over his advance and struck his blade down. Nyx tossed his left dagger into the earth a few feet away. His body narrowly avoided Libertus' and warped to the other location. Snatching his blade from the ground he spun and launched toward his comrade again. Libertus spun throwing out an elbow hitting Nyx's ribs a hefty smack blowing the air from his lungs. Gulping down more fresh air Nyx retaliated by spinning left out of Libertus' current line of fire and kicking back throwing his comrade off balance. He threw his blade again. He warped to in front of Libertus, flattened his blade and put it behind Libertus' ankle, jerking hard and pulling the man's feet from under him. With his gloved hand Nyx pushed the man to the floor. Libertus landed with a grunt and earthy slap. Nyx stood tall over him.

"I remember why I used to spar with Luche now," Libertus growled. Nyx smirked before reaching down a hand and hauling Libertus back to his feet. He patted his comrades shoulder but it was swiped away.

"Still a sore loser?" Nyx chuckled now.

"Well it wouldn't be right if the hero didn't win would it? Besides I went easy on you, seeing as it was your first fight back." Libertus shrugged. Clapping sounded from behind them. They both spun to see Lunafreya crossing the open field a tall women dressed in black following close behind her. The woman in black had a white shawl draped over her arms, her face was framed by dark locks, eyes closed firmly an un-amused expression on her pale face, red lips pursed. What a friendly looking soul. Nyx watched them both as they approached.

"That was impressive," Luna nodded coming to a halt and crossing her hands in front of her. Nyx realized small beads of sweat had formed on his brow...wow he had fallen out of shape.

"Did you expect any less?" Libertus grinned wide.

"Not at all," Luna shook her head, "I wouldn't expect any less from two so great a warriors."

Nyx shifted clutching the blades in his hands tight. Peering over his shoulder he noted Libertus' location. He launched the blade from his hand toward Libertus.

"My lady!" The dark haired women squealed. Luna took a quick step back as Nyx warped into the space between Libertus and Luna. Libertus instantly went on the offensive and combated Nyx as soon as he appeared in front of him. The pair engaged again, Nyx wasn't ready to finish just yet. They engaged for a brief few moments, blades cracking against one another. With a square kick Nyx was sent back by Libertus. Hitting the earth he rolled but quickly found his feet.

"How's the ground feel?" Libertus grinned. Nyx smirked seeing Libertus advancing toward him. Extending a hand Nyx produced a barrier that cracked when Libertus' blades smashed against it throwing the man off balance. Nyx rose to his feet now and hurled a blade forward. Libertus ungracefully hit the floor with a thud, Nyx's blade landed in the narrow margin between Libertus' looped hair. Quickly he warped forward. Now over Libertus his second blade perched at His throat.

"You tell me?" Nyx cocked a brow.

"Cocky bastard-if you had given me an unplanned haircut I would have been pissed." Libertus snarled.

"Noted," Nyx nodded before jerking his second blade from the ground and slipping it into the small of his back. Hands grasped the front of his undershirt and lifted him into eye air hurling him across the grass. Nyx hit the earth at Lunafreya's feet. Her blue eyes peered down at him, a small smile on her lips.

"Nyx, are you alright?"

"Doing just fine, highness."

Lunafreya grin widened and she extended a hand to him. Reaching out he took hold and allowed her to aid him to his feet.

"I have a favour to ask of the both of You," Luna spoke again. Nyx slipped his second dagger away and cocked a brow. His job was to protect her He supposed the favours she would ask must be obeyed much like he had obeyed Regis.

"Of course," Nyx nodded.

"I have a number of people afflicted by the Scourge that need healing and I would ask you to come and aid me."

"Of course...are you expecting trouble?"

"No...but as I've said before. You are a guard and surely there is no safer place for me to be then with you at my side? Or am I wrong?"

"You sure you need me?" Libertus asked loudly with a knowing smile. Nyx glared furiously in his direction. It was one thing to make such jokes when it was him and Nyx however there were not to be had in front of the princess. Libertus' grin only widened noting Nyx's expression.

"Of course Libertus," Luna nodded.

* * *

They had returned to the manor, the woman in black had vanished once they had returned-where to? Nyx couldn't be sure. He had returned to his chamber and now he stood looking in awe at what hung from the door of the wardrobe in the corner. His uniform had been entirely repaired, the armour reconstructed and replaced, it looked how it did the day before the events of Insomnia. The door of the room cracked open and Maria poked her head in, she carried a set of brand new bed sheets in her arms. She grinned when she noticed him studying the uniform.

"I took the liberty of fixing that up for you, I hope you don't mind. Lady Lunefreya was adament."

Nyx didn't mind he was just amazing at the woman's skill levels to work on something she'd never known. He gave her a faint smile. "Of course not. It looks good."

"It didn't take long, though the specifics were daunting. I'll have your room cleaned by the time you return with Lady Lunafreya," Maria gave another small smile beginning to undress the bed. Nyx nodded, ensuring he had his blades, before turning to leave the room. "Oh Sir?" Maria called out. He paused midstride and wheeled around to face her. "The Lady wishes you wear your uniform, for appearances sake."

Nyx glanced toward the uniform again. The last time he had donned it the world had collapsed around him. There was a great degree of hesitance...but the Princess had requested it. Maria smiled toward him.

"You know the uniform suits you better then that jacket," She slipped a pillow skilfully from one cover to the next. Nyx looked to the jacket currently on his body before stepping back across the room and reaching out to his uniform running his gloved fingers over the large silver buttons freshly sown into the material. He cast another glance to Maria who gave another encouraging smile. Cursing he slipped the jacket off his shoulders and tossed it across the room. Reaching out he grasped the uniform from its hook.

* * *

Striding through the hallways of Fenestala manor in the uniform of the Kingsglaive Nyx strode proud. Descending down the stairway he noted Luna and Libertus already stood at its base awaiting him. Libertus too had redressed in the uniform he had once dismissed though he didn't bare the same pride Nyx did. Luna was dressed in another short dress, a tan overcoat over and a scarf wrapped around her neck, she wore a pair of short ankle boots and dark tights. She appeared less pale now.

"About time," Libertus huffed.

"You know me," Nyx grinned casting a look to Libertus, "I'm worth the wait." Descending the steps Nyx looked to Luna.

"Indeed. I see you found Maria's gift."

"Was it really _her_ idea, highness?"

Luna gave a smile, "Of course. Now let us be away." As she turned Nyx noticed something-she still wore the hairpin he had given her all those weeks ago.

* * *

They had descended from the manor and down onto the lower levels that bordered the train station. A small cover had been erected on a grassy lawn, a number of people already surrounded it, a small chair was beneath the cover of the canvas. Nyx crossed the lawn, following after the princess, Libertus at his side. Libertus poked and prodded at the uniform covering his body now. Nyx reached out and batted the man's hand away.

"Forgot how tight this thing was," Libertus huffed.

"I think you're just carrying a little bit extra around the middle," Nyx smirked only to receive a deathly glare. The people gathered parted now allowing Luna to step under the cover of the canvas toward an elderly balding man who clutched a cane, a tall dark haired man beside him. His skin was a mottled grey in patches that covered his entire body, Nyx noted the shadows that appeared beneath the man's pale blue shirt. There were whispers and gasps when the people laid their eyes on the Oracle. Luna approached the hunched man and bowed her head to them. She stepped forward and reached out to the man taking hold of his hands, the darker haired man took hold of the cane.

"Please, set your heart at rest," Luna nodded, "I shall do what I can to ease your suffering."

"Lady...Lunafreya..." The man gaped every breath and word riddled with pain. Luna bowed her head and a short moment later a bright light began to envelope both hers and the man's she clutched. She set his hands down to his knees before bringing her hands gently to his face and holding it firm. Nyx watched-this. This was what was sapping her strength. Selfless acts. Not much had changed from the princess he had met in Insomnia. Luna pressed her brow to the mans, the same bright light surrounding them.

"Blessed stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight," She whispered. Nyx had to strain his eyes against the light, it was blinding. It faded shortly after and as it did Nyx noted the mottled patches on the man's flesh fading slowly.

"Woah..." Libertus gasped from beside him.

"That is all I can do for now, but trust that relief will come in a matter of days," Luna gave the man an encouraging smile.

"I-it's a miracle!" The dark haired man said astonished, no doubt the man's son. Nyx agreed. It was a miracle...but at what cost? The son returned the cane to his father and helped the man off his seat.

"Oh bless you!" The old man quivered, his bottom lip trembling, his eyes filling with tears, "Thank you, Lady Lunafreya." With that Luna stepped aside allowing the man and his son slowly to remerge back into the sunlight. She brought so much joy and happiness to these people and yet asked nothing in return. Nyx watched her before turning attention to the surrounding area checking for any threats that may be looming. So far he saw nothing.

"Oh, Lady Lunafreya! I left at dawn to come see you," A woman's voice spoke out. An elderly woman brushed past Nyx, stooped and frail in a gown that attempted to read a sense of pride but came short. Luna spun now and rushed to the woman taking hold of her and helping her toward the seat.

"You must be exhausted," Luna sympathised.

"Indeed, a fair bit," The woman chuckled, "But more grateful than anything."

Luna sat the woman atop the chair and gave that warm smile, "Let us begin at once."

* * *

What had started out as a bright and warm day began to change, the sapphire skies turned a dismal shade of grey as clouds began to tumble from the south, descending over the mountain tops. With it; rain. The gentle patter of the droplets first sounded against the canvas covering that Luna stood beneath. Nyx could feel the rain plopping against his brow.

"Great," Libertus shifted uncomfortably. Nyx gave a small smile in the man's direction before focusing back on Luna. It must have been a number of hours since they arrived and Luna hadn't given in or taken rest for a single moment since she had begun that morning. Person after person arrived to see her and each one had left the better for it but Nyx was beginning to note the change in Luna herself. Her shoulders had become strained, her body couldn't straighten itself. Her flesh paling once again, her eyes tired. She bid farewell to another person and, for the first time, she had a moment to take a breath. Nyx stepped forward now.

"Highness, I think that will do it for today," He urged. Luna cast him a look her eyes worn and drooping.

"I still have many to see," Luna argued.

"And you won't do them any good in this state, look at you. Barely able to stand."

"This is my duty-"

"Your duty is to the future King," Nyx lowered his voice now his hand reached out and grasped her arm, "Your duty is to make it to Altissia. Alive."

"These people will only suffer should I claim myself selfish and turn them away. I will not rest until I have seen them all. Only then do you have leave to return me to the manor." Luna looked up to him through the exhaustion there was that determined spirit again. Nyx's eyes flickered to the people remaining. There weren't many. Luna reached her hand up and rested it over the leather of his glove. Without a word she drew his hand from her arm and turned encouraging the next person under the cover of the canvas. Nyx growled inwardly. How would she survive long enough to wed the prince if she wouldn't listen to reason? His eyes drifted toward the manor, she wouldn't even make the walk back. He stepped back, allowing her to finish her 'duties'. She didn't get much further.

As she attempted to heal another of the people Nyx watched her, she was fading now. Her hand was pressed against her brow, her knees shaking, her eyes faraway. Smacking the back of his hand against a dozing Libertus he lunged forward just as her legs gave way beneath her. Gasps sounded from the onlookers. Libertus cursed and quickly attended to the worried onlookers.

"Don't panic-I'm afraid the Oracle will not be able to attend to anyone else today," He called loudly, "If you still desire to be seen you can seek rest here in Tenebrae until the Oracle can conclude her duties." Libertus could be a professional when he wished it. Nyx held Luna firm against him.

"I must-" She began.

"You're done here," Nyx growled. She reached out and attempted to push him away, "Don't be stupid, highness." Nyx swept an arm beneath her knees and hauled her up into his arms. She was a small thing, balled against him clutching the front of his uniform. Libertus cast him a look.

"Get her back to the manor-I can handle this."

Nodding Nyx turned and took hold of the princess carrying her out from beneath the cover of the canvas and heading back toward the manor. Luna rested quietly in his arms, her eyes closed firmly. The rain poured down still.

* * *

Twisting he shoved the doors of the manor open, rain spilled inside and onto the once clean floors. Nyx bellowed loudly into the empty halls. Swiftly the form of Maria appeared clutching another handful of bedding however they soon left her grasp and toppled to the floor when she noticed Luna in his arms.

"This way," She urged spinning and scurrying through the corridors. Nyx followed. Ascending the stairs to the second floor of the manor Nyx began up the tower in which Lunafreya's chambers were situated. Maria held the door wide allowing him to pass through before quickly following after him.

"Set her on the bed," Maria muttered fluttering across the room and quickly pulling the drapes closed on the windows that coated the east side of the rooms entire wall. Nyx moved quickly up the two flights of steps that led to her bed and set her gently down, her hand still clutched his uniform. He had to force her fingers to unfurl. Her eyes opened and looked to him, her hand resting in his. Luna opened her mouth to speak but Nyx was quickly scooted aside by Maria who had appeared next to him.

"You've pushed yourself again haven't you?" Maria scolded the Princess. Nyx stepped back and watched as Maria began to unfasten the, now very sodden, coat from around Lunafreya. Turning he slipped from the room silently and paused once outside the chamber doors. He felt ill. His head was pounding and heart racing. The rain ran down his face, reaching up he brushed it all away and rested a moment against the doors. Thoughts ran endlessly through his mind, should he have stopped her earlier? No doubt she'd catch a chill from the rain and that too would be his doing. Cursing he shut his eyes firmly and inhaled deeply. Get her to Altissia that was his only objective. Maybe when he had done that this sickly feeling that was building in his stomach would finally subside. Knowing he would be of no help Nyx decided the best place for him to be now was his own chambers. Pushing off the doors he began through the corridors. _Just please let her be okay_...those words were ringing in his mind as he walked.

"The Oracle walks a treacherous path..." An accented voice caught his attention. Nyx paused and spun to see the woman in black stood outside Luna's chamber doors. "On this path she needs protection, but must not stray from her goal. Do not intefere with destiny..."

Nyx's brow creased. Who was this woman? Nyx thought on her words-what did she mean? He was protecting her, to the abilities that Luna herself would allow, he wanted her to reach Altissia. Returning his eyes to the woman before him he was stunned to find himself...alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two long days passed. Nyx hadn't seen the princess since she had collapsed. Maria hadn't permitted her to leave her room until she was strong enough. Nyx sat his knee pulled up onto the bench balancing his elbow on top his mind far away as he listened to the newscaster speaking through static.

" _Horror for the Empire today when one of their bases was attacked by unknown terrorists last night. The Fort, based in, Vaullerey was left in tatters this morning with many of the Empire's weapons and a large number of their forces being destroyed by the unknown attackers. Brigadier General Caligo Ulldor had this to say in response; 'Whoever dared to threaten the Empire will receive the rightful punishment. Cowards-to attack in the midst of night. This will not be forgotten and I will not rest until we have justice for the damage done.' The general had since moved his forces from Fort Vaullerey to Formouth Garrison in Leide partnering with General Loqi Tummelt."_

Nyx inhaled deeply. Caligo. What a nasty piece of work the man was-seemed he could really hold a grudge too. Nyx could guess who it was that attacked the base. The prince. Who else would have the gall to attack Niflheim forces. Nyx harboured a small degree of respect for that-outnumber and outgunned and none the less they had managed to cause that amount of damage in a single night. Impressive. Shifting now he twisted and rolled his shoulders out, he was stiff from the previous day and the sparing with Libertus. Again, he'd never allow Libertus to know. For the morning he had taken refuge in the forest of Tenebrae. The tall trees surrounded him on all sides like towering pillers. White petals spiralled down from the tree tops in the faint lingering breeze, the warm sun was burning and heating the forest floor, the rush of the water from the swollen waterfall across the clearing from him echoed in the surrounds. A thick smell of earth and moss lingered from the sodden floor after the previous days rain. Now it was beginning to remind him of Galahd. Nyx tried to focus back on the senseless dribble the radio now spouted. He wasn't allowed to linger in peach for much longer. The crunch of feet atop grass sounded. Libertus no doubt. The man had become quite accustomed to spending a good degree of time in the halls of the manor trying the cuisine of the Tenebrae family. Nyx could hardly blame him, at least he was making use of his time here. Nyx however preferred to remain in the peaceful calm of the forest or the gardens. Since he'd come, although his body was stiff, it seemed to heal better. He peered over his shoulder as the footsteps approached him, had he heard armor? His eyes landed on the tall, slim form of a white haired man. Nyx was familiar with him-he had seen him in the treaty room in Insomnia. Ravus. He remained the same, poised, in the same white greatcoat, armoured boots but the difference was his left arm now. It was now a Magitek designed prosthetic by the looks. Nyx rose from his seat quickly, his hands braced to grab hold of his daggers. Ravus was the lapdog of the Empire, the high commander of the Niflheim army...what would happen if Nyx cut him down here and now? Aside a devastated Luna he knew the Empire would easily replace Ravus. There was no shortage of men wanting to throw their lives away.

"Be still," Ravus hissed noting Nyx's advances for his blades. "I did not come seeking quarrel with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I came...in regards to my sister," Ravus came to a halt a foot or so away. Nyx eyed the blade hung at the man's waist...was that Regis' sword?

"The Princess?" Nyx eased his stance, for now. Ravus cast his eyes down before studying the large trees that stretched above them. Ravus began to pace now, crossing the lush grass and heading toward the small waterfall that cascaded down.

"Believe me when I say I am not devoted to the Empire."

"That's believable, the high commander _not_ devoted to his own army."

"It's true," Ravus turned now, his tone sharp. They were like a pair of dogs with their hackles raised but unwilling to bite. "The Empire serves me only as an ally."

"I would kind of take that as devotion."

"I couldn't rely on Lucis...for anything! It was in this very clearing Regis and that boy came to us and it was here Tenebrae's previous Oracle was killed while Regis did nothing to stop any of it. He would rather have sacrificed this kingdom rather than fight to aid us."

The previous Oracle. Luna was the Oracle and that would mean the one that came before...had been both her and Ravus' mother.

"You blame Regis for the death of your mother..." Nyx sighed. Sure, Regis had done a lot of things in order to protect his own son-Nyx at first believed the man selfish also but now he knew that Noctis was destined for more. The boy needed to be protected at all costs in order to keep this world alive...he wasn't absolutely sure what that involved as of yet. "Regis didn't kill your mother. Emperor Aldercapt was the one to invade Tenenbrae and slaughter your mother."

"You were not there! You didn't see what happened Glaive!" Ravus snapped taking a number of threatening steps toward Nyx drawing the sabre from his hip. Nyx held his ground, his eyes narrowing. He dared Ravus to make another advance however Ravus didn't make another move toward him and the sword he clutched became limply held. He shook his head.

"I understand that...now. When the King's denied me their power..." Ravus looked to his prosthetic arm, "However I cannot allow my sister to continue on like this. She will not see sense."

"Yeah, she can be hard headed," Nyx nodded recalling the previous day.

"Never the less she is and will always be my sister. In regards to this Glaive, I have seen your powers. I know you are a skilled warrior and I know if anyone can protect my sister it will be you."

Nyx inhaled deeply. "This is your sisters calling, her purpose on this earth was to see this whole prophecy fulfilled. Don't you think you should support her rather than scold her for doing only what she has to do?"

"That may be...perhaps. Never the less she is all that remains of House Nox Fleuret, at least in the eyes of the people. I was unable to protect my mother but I will not lose my sister too-all I ask from you is that you see her protected. Where she goes-you must too."

As a man who had already lost his mother and sister Nyx got it. He knew how awful it was to lose a loved one-the pain was near unbearable and he still had nightmares about it. He hadn't been able to save his sister but Ravus believed he could do something to prevent Luna's death. With every god she conversed with her life was being unfairly cut short as when one speaks with the gods it takes its toll. Nyx realized this was why Ravus was attempting to slaughter the deity's first, perhaps that's how Ravus saw it anyway the Empire only wished for Noctis to have the least amount of chances to make the pacts with the gods. Ravus believed his sister could be saved if the Empire reached them first.

"Understood," Nyx nodded. Ravus gave a curt nod, sheathing his blade before turning and crossing the clearing. Nyx brought his gloved hand up and rubbed at his eyes.

"Glaive," Ravus' voice tore the air again. Nyx spun. "I never did thank you for aiding my sister escape the city...thank you."

"Great-no problem. We can go back to being 'enemies' now," Nyx smirked.

"Indeed," Ravus nodded before turning and finally leaving the clearing.

* * *

Striding through the trees, Nyx descended down a flight of old moss covered stone steps, the trees broke away now and gave way to a large field that stretched before him. Blue. That's all Nyx saw. Flowers of cobalt blue stretched to the horizon, the flowers shuddered in the wind, dancing and fluttering like crazed dancers. Various trails were carved out through the field from where people had walked and walked. Amidst them all was the princess herself, she sat on the floor, a silver cape hung down off her shoulders, her golden hair twisted to one side hanging over her shoulder. Nyx felt fur brush against his hand. Shooting a look down he saw a white dog sat next to him, its eyes rimmed with dark grey fur, its eyes a blistering shade of blue. As Nyx focused its attention on it the creatures tail twisted upward and wagged-slightly. It studied him closely. Reaching to the top of its head Nyx attempted to pat it between its pointed ears. His fingers brushed against its fur-at this it lurched to its feet and padded into the field of blue. It paused and turned its eyes back to him. Did it want him to follow it? It was heading in the direction of the princess. Cursing Nyx stepped out after the dog-he had never been a fan of the creatures especially the sort with three heads. The dog padded happily along the trail toward the Princess, Nyx following. At their arrival Luna turned her head and grinned.

"Pryna!" She beamed wrapping her arms around the dog. The creature allowed itself to be hugged before sitting happily at her side. "And Nyx too, you always know how to bring me happiness Pryna." Luna scratched just behind the dogs ear.

"So how's her highness feeling?" Nyx asked. She seemed brighter.

"Luna."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Why?"

"Nyx." Luna scowled.

"Highness?" Nyx cocked a brow. Her eyes grew dark...or well dark in comparison to how she usually looked. Luna couldn't pretend to be angry at anyone. "See you still haven't lost your stubbornness."

"That's funny coming from you-I an not the stubborn one."

"And neither am I. Am I going to get an answer or should I keep on going through this field of poppies?" Nyx asked.

Luna's expression softened again, he knew she couldn't it up for too long. "They're not poppies. They're called sylleblossom's."

"Sillyblossoms?"

"SYLLE-blossoms. This is what the royal family used to weave their crowns from centuries ago. These are my favourite flowers in all the lands."

Nyx ducked low onto his hunkers next to her and viewed the flowers. Flowers had never been something that Nyx adored nor paid much mind to, however he could admit, in this circumstance, that the flower was indeed quite the beautiful thing. Luna reached out and plucked one from its bed in the earth and ran her fingers gently over the petals before turning and extending the flower to Nyx.

"For me? Gee you shouldn't have," Nyx smirked. Luna's eyes narrowed. Rolling his eyes Nyx reached out and took hold of the flower. He studied it. It was a towering thing, blue petals that faded to white hung like satin sashes from the green stalk, fluttering in the breeze. Feeling Luna's eyes on him he quickly turned back his attention to her and extended the flower back to her. With a bow of her head Luna took the flower.

"For me?" She mocked. It was Nyx's eyes that narrowed now. Luna gave a faint smile, Nyx returned it readily.

"See you still have your hair pin."

Luna reached to the pin tucked into her locks. "I did say I would keep it with me always in honour of your friend. What was she like?"

Nyx cast his eyes down and thought on her words. What was Crow Altius like? "Her name was Crowe, Crowe Altius. She was...a good soldier...one of the best of the Glaive she...she really cared about those close to her. She'd kill me for saying this but she was like family to me and Libertus. He'd always tell her how she was like a little sister to him..." Nyx paused.

* * *

 _Nyx strode through the streets, people milled about him, the night had descended and he had finally be alleviated of his duty at the gate. He couldn't of had a more elongated and boring day. That guard on the gate had been an ass. Immigrant he had called him. It was true however Nyx wasn't 'jumping around' or 'playing war hero'. Shrugging off the unfirom jacket he took it in one hand and slung it over his shoulder before taking a right and descending down a set of iron steps. He descended down into the darkness of the Insomnia underworld, crowded, layer upon layer of buildings and homes. People lined the streets, bright fluorescent lights shone down from lines hanging overhead. After having stopped at a vendor and picking up a bottle of beer Nyx continued on his way. Finally he reached his location-he could smell the malbo smul frying. Jogging down the last few steps Nyx arrived at the bar, a small think run by Yama-chan. Yama was busy in the small hut. Libertus, Luche, Crowe and Pelna all sat at the table nearest the iron railings that looked down onto the train tracks below. They were all already busy each having their own bowl of malbo, it was Libertus who looked up upon Nyx's arrival._

 _"Hey! Rough day on the gate, huh, Glaive?" Libertus' leg was now encased in plaster a sandal on his foot. Nyx paused in his tracks at the comment and scowled. Really? He was really going to ask him that?_

 _"You jerk. It's your fault he got stuck there," Crowe defended reaching out and punching Libertus harshly on his casted leg. Libertus grunted._

 _"Not a very nice welcome for a big hero," Nyx growled crossing the bar toward the table. Crowe approached him now and put a hand on his arm looking him up and down._

 _"Not a very nice outfit for one either," She cocked a brow. Would she rather see him in less? Most likely. They had both been back and forth for months._

 _"I think it brings out my eyes," Nyx laughed giving her a small wink before stepping past her. Her eyes lit up with a mischievous glint as he stepped past her and rounded the table. Luche rose from his seat and gestured for Nyx to sit. Rounding the table Nyx tossed his, now empty, bottle into the nearby trashcan before sitting heavily in the seat Luche had provided him. Crowe returned to the table and sat once more. Libertus face scrunched in distaste as he bit into his malbo._

 _"Uh!" He groaned, "What'd you put in this? Tastes like a chocobo turd," He looked around to Yama. Nyx cast Yama a glance. This would be interesting._

 _"Hey, shut your trap!" Yama growled leaning forward onto the counter and pointing to Libertus. "This ain't Galahd. That's the way folks around here like it."_

 _"Oh, well. I'm glad to see you're willing to sell out our heritage for a few extra gil." Libertus snarled before sitting back and poking out the bowl in front of him. Nyx watched the man a moment before snorting and rolling his eyes. Why start an argument? Sure things were tense. Nyx reached out grasping hold of Libertus' coat that was slung on his chair. He heard a familiar rattle. Glancing down he noted a small white bottle poking from the pocket. Prescription medication._

 _"Hey, Libertus," Crowe broke the air, "You thank Nyx for saving your life yet?" She cast Nyx a glance. He smirked to himself._

 _"Oh, come on, Crowe. Nyx and I are too close for that," Libertus moaned. "He helps me, I help him. That's the way it's always been."_

 _"Looks like you got a little help from something else, huh?" Nyx held the coat up and shook it rattling the bottle of pills loudly. Libertus was mid bite into the malbo before halting and casting Nyx a glance. He pulled the skewer from his mouth and dropped it into the bowl before snatching his coat away._

 _"I need all the help I can get," Libertus grumbled._

 _"For hearth," That was Pelna's voice interrupting. Nyx shook his head and turned his attention to Pelna as he extended another drink to Nyx. Brilliant. Just what he needed. He readily took the drink together both Nyx and Pelna finished by saying; 'And home!" Both took a deep drink._

 _"So Nyx the gatekeeper huh? How's the new post treating you?" Pelna asked. Did he want the truth? Nyx would play the sarcasm card._

 _"Oh, it's amazing. You guys would love it," Nyx said sarcastically. "The gate watch are real sweathearts."_

 _Pelna laughed. "Yeah right. We all know they hate us outside more then anything. So bored they got nothing better to do."_

 _Nyx nodded in agreement looking to the bowl of food in front of him, it would be getting cold. Taking the skewer of meat he dunked it in the bowl of stew."Boredom's not so bad..." Nyx shrugged. "Means there's peace, at least. I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galahdans to know boredom."_

 _"Fight all you want," Pelna retorted, "Just don't go dying yet. I still owe you. A lot."_

 _"Where would the Glaive be without its...hero?" Libertus chimed in. Why was he so sullen? Sure he'd broke his leg but Jesus he could be dead-would he have rathered that? Next time Nyx would just leave him._

 _"Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please?" Crowe finally erupted. "Besides, we just sent the Niffs running with their tails between their legs right?" Her eyes met Nyx's. Yeah. The Niffs. Nyx couldn't help but feel something else going on however a victory was a victory at the end of the day. Crowe caught his eye and although he wanted to provide her with a bit of hope but he found it hard to bring it to light._

 _"They weren't running from us, no they were toying with us," Luche piped from where he leant on the railings. Nyx sighed heavily. Good old Luche_

 _"Stop being such a buzzkill, Luche. We all know what happened."_

 _"Did you know they sent an envoy to the Citadel after that?"_

 _"What for?" Libertus snorted, "To offer their surrender?"_

 _"More like demand ours," Luche scoffed._

 _"What?" Nyx scowled._

 _"Demand? My ass!" Libertus growled. Great what had started out as a peaceful evening after a shitty day was now spiralling into an argument between brothers._

 _"No? Think about it." Luche pushed. "The Empire's got Lucis on its last legs. It's the perfect time to make demands."_

 _Nyx cast his eyes down, Pelna shoved his bowl away. They all sat a moment in silence before Luche decided to break it once again-as if people wanted to hear his whiney tone again._

 _"Well, whatever may be happening I know it won't be anything good-"_

 _"Stop!" Crowe barked now. Nyx cast a look to her she was upset-that was obvious. Luche, Pelna and Libertus all looked to her. She opened her mouth about to speak again but instead she shook her head. "Do you know what? Forget it," With that she snatched the leather coat from the back of her chair and turned storming from the bar._

 _"Smooth Luche," Nyx pushed himself up from his seat grabbing his uniform before following her._

 _"Crowe!" Nyx called out jogging after her through the crowds of the night time. She paused midstride and looked around to him._

 _"Coming to the rescue again Hero?" She asked, folding her arms and cocking her hips. Nyx cocked a brow. "Sorry..."_

 _"It's okay," Nyx laughed reaching her side he balled a fist and knocked it against her hip._

 _"Was Libertus planning on coming too?"_

 _"Jesus, no. He's too busy with that bottle of his."_

 _"Which one? The beer or med bottle?"_

 _They shared a laugh. Nyx swung his arm around her shoulders pulling her out of the defensive stance. Grinning she unfolded her arms and shoved them into the pockets of her jacket._

 _"Walk you home?" Nyx offered._

 _"Wow you really know how to please a girl," Crowe scoffed before giggling. Pulling her close Nyx gave a soft kiss to the top of her head as they walked the streets of Insomnia._

* * *

"I miss her," Nyx nodded.

"Were you two...a couple?"

"Not at all...well I don't know..."

"Oh."

"Like I said-we were like family."

Luna looked up to him and gave a small smile her eyes looked down to the flower in her hands, her fingers stroking the petals. "I suppose I should return to the manor."

"You don't seem happy about the idea...if you don't mind me saying, highness."

"My wedding dress arrived this morning."

"Oh. Right, yeah then we best get you back," Nyx stood tall now and extended his hand down to her. Luna took the flower in her left hand before reaching up with her right hand and taking hold. Nyx pulled her easily to her feet allowing her to take the lead as they left the field of sylleblossom's behind.

* * *

Entering the manor Nyx aided the princess through the building and up the stairs leading to her chambers. Luna wondered forward, Pryna at her heel as she came to her chamber doors. She pushed them open and entered. Nyx debated whether to follow. She had perched the doors open and Nyx caught a faint glimpse of the gown now hanging off a mannequin in the corner of the room atop the first flight of steps.

"Oh..." Luna muttered. Nyx stepped into the room and viewed the gown. It was a thing of unique beauty and would suit her perfectly. "It's beautiful," Luna grinned quickening her pace across the room and examining the gown closer. She was overcome with joy at the sight of the dress, she seemed like a young child on Christmas happily with a new present. Nyx felt...strange. The princess was to wed the prince...so why? Why did he feel...empty at the thought? Luna peered over her shoulder toward him her smile bright and wide. It was then Nyx noted the dark form of the woman in black at the opposing side of the room watching the Oracle.

"I'll take my leave, highness," Nyx bowed his head. "Libertus has been arranging the preparations to make for Altissia, I'll check in with him."

Luna paused. "So soon?"

"Yes," Nyx nodded, "By now Noctis will be making his way there-we can't delay."

"Of course..." Luna nodded now her joy fading away. She had been so happy. Turning Nyx stepped from the room and back into the corridor drawing the chamber doors shut behind him. He waited a moment and heard Luna beginning to converse with the woman in black.

"The Oracle must be careful on her path..." That must have been the woman in black speaking.

"I have been, that day was...did not go perhaps as I had planned."

"The Oracle must focus her attention to her king-no other must take her attention."

"Gentiana," Luna sighed, "I am focused on my calling. I am making for Altissia to be with Noctis and awaken Leviathan."

"Though your heart strays...can you say no to him?" Gentiana responded.

"Can we not talk about this," Luna turned cold now. Nyx pushed off the doors and quickly made down the corridors his mind spinning, thoughts crowding his once clear head. No. This wasn't happening-it couldn't happen. At first his feelings toward her had been one of appreciation and admiration now they had altered. That was why he was feeling ill-that was why he could hardly sleep. Luna...what had they done...


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE;**

 **SOOO Episode Ignis is coming out shortly! I'm so pumped and cannot wait. SPOILER ALERT! Not just to see how it was Iggy came into all the trouble he did but to see more of what happened with Leviathan. As you can guess we're drawing near to that fateful day. EEEK! Hope ya'll are still enjoying so far-what started out as a quick finisher upper for Kingsglaive has taken on a whole mind of its own. Thanks all for the continued support! It's all much appreciated and I love to see people's reactions. That being said this chapter was a bit rushed and if there are mistakes I do apologize! However I'll shut up and you guys can get back to reading! Let us know if you're liking it so far...there's quite a shocker instore...**

* * *

They had travelled by rail until they could go no further. After that they had to sail across the waters, after securing a boat from...rather unconventional methods. Libertus was tucked inside the cabin, Luna sat heavily on a bench inside the cabin her arm propped up and her chin cupped in her hand. Nyx stood outside the cabin his eyes on the white waters kicking up from the boat's engine. The land had faded from view and it was overtaken by the simple sight of blue ocean stretching out behind them. The smell of salt and surf was thick, a gentle gust pushed the boat onward to its destination.

"Looks like we're getting close," Libertus called from the cabin. Nyx spun and noted Libertus had now steered the boat into a maze of large rock and cliff that dotted the area and towered over them. He slowed the boat before swinging around a large outcropping of cliff face. It led to a corridor of rock and Nyx noted a winged statue built in to the cliff face on the right. As they rounded the corner further there was a matching statue on the left, leading onto a raised canal lined by white stone pillars. At the end-Altissia. Wow. The City was a spectacular marvel, tall winged statues and a city built on tiers of water, canals and gondolas would be the other method of travel here. The sprawling city stretched back into the horizon however they needed to pass the large gate that towered over them first. Libertus steadied the boat slowing its pace, there were a number of boats in front of them trickling in to the city.

"Guess this is where this thing comes in handy," Libertus reached into his pocket and produced a small ticket. They didn't have to wait long, the guards were efficient at clearing the boats. Drifting forward Libertus halted next to a tall man in Altissian uniform.

"Does this vessel have an entry permit?" He called.

"Hey Nyx? Show this to our friend," Libertus handed Nyx the ticket. Turning crossed the vessel and leant down to allow the guard to see what he needed to. Nyx noted the expression the guard gave in regards to his uniform. Was he going to stop them? Altissia had remained out of the conflict between the Empire and Lucis for some time, perhaps they didn't want to start getting involved. Who would? The city was blanketed in a peace that Nyx had seen only in the Crown City. Although Insomnia had a peace only due to the wall erected by the King and Crystal it was a peace none the less and one they had fought hard for. Though they all knew Empire soldiers would be present. Altissia had its own government but 'technically' were in Empire jurisdiction. After a long moment the guard looked back to them.

"You may pass," The guard motioned them forward with a wave. The boat trundled forward once again.

Docking at a small pier Libertus, Luna and Nyx all disembarked. Now they just had to make it through immigration. Advancing along the pier they were funnelled into a small walkway where a guard sat in a small hut. His eyes looked up to them as they stood in front of him. For a moment he didn't mention a word, he eyed them each in turn. Well they didn't seem like the usual visitors.

"May I enquire as to the purpose of your visit?" He eventually asked. Only to waken Leviathan and meet with the crown prince of the now destroyed Insomnia. That's what Nyx would have said however Luna was a bit more tactile in her approach.

"I am here on official business and wish to speak with Camelia Claustra."

It was then Nyx realized that there were not many people on the docks...in fact there was no one. Aside from Altissian guards they were empty and silent. Nyx didn't like the feeling he was getting from the city. His attention was drawn to Luna and how close the guard was to her. He had seemingly shifted closer to her in the minutes that trickled past. The guard however didn't seem very convinced at her words and his expression didn't change. It was either that or...he already knew.

"Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," A staunch voice spoke loudly. The voice was one that made Nyx instantly dislike the person. Even Drautos had been warmer. He spun, his hands ready to draw the blades however he felt a hand on his arm. Instantly everything faded away and he eyed Luna next to him. She gave a slight shake of her head, small smile before stepping forward to meet the woman approaching. The woman that approached was short and aged, golden hair faded and cropped short with eyes as blue as the waters that surrounded her city. She had the bearing of a politician, Nyx had never liked politician's. She wore an impeccably tailored grey suit accented with golden jewellery. At her back were a number of her guards, she didn't smile. Her crinkled skin creased at the corner of her eyes as she eyed Nyx and Libertus her lips pursing into a thin line.

"First secretary Claustra," Luna gave a small smile toward the woman and dipped her head.

"We have little time for pleasantries," The woman waved a hand, "We have at most ten minutes before the Empire return to these docks. I must insist you follow me, my dear."

"Of course," Luna nodded.

"May I enquire as to your followers?"

"Followers?" Nyx cocked his brow. The woman turned her eyes sharply to the Glaive.

"This is Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium, members of King Regis' Kingsglaive."

"You I've never heard of," Camelia eyed Nyx before turning her attention to Libertus, "You. Were you not responsible for what happened in Insomnia?"

"I got caught up with the wrong people," Libertus admitted, "Making up for it."

"Hmmm..." Camelia mused.

"So long as you are not here to cause my city any trouble I will allow you both admittance."

"Sorry to say first secretary," Nyx cut in, "Her highness won't be going anywhere without me or Libertus. Refuse us? We'll just her back with us to Tenebrae." Nyx growled. Camelia took a step toward Nyx now her eyes growing dark, her arms folding behind her back. Her eyes studied him, stripped him naked and took in everything of him. He didn't back down from her, it was true. He wouldn't allow Luna in the hold of anyone he didn't believe he could trust-what had this woman given him so far to trust? A snotty attitude and cold looks. It was his job to see Luna to Altissia safe and until she was at the altar next to Noctis then he would relax.

"You're quite something for a lowly Glaive," Camelia hissed.

"Just not like the dogs that follow politicians," Nyx eyed the guards stood behind her.

"Not just a Glaive but an immigrant and beast also," Camelia responded, her eyes studying the small subtle tattoos on his face and the scarring. "Never the less," Camelia finally turned from him. Nyx had won that battle and he hadn't needed his daggers to aid him. Drautos had thought him that also-hold someone's gaze; whosever eyes dropped first were the weaker. Nyx had won against Claustra. She turned her heels clicking against the wooden docks she didn't pause and continued past a silent Luna. Libertus shot Nyx a glance.

"This way," Camelia called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Camelia had led them through the winding streets of Altissia, through 'city officials' only routes and to a building tucked in the heart of the city-they didn't have much of a chance to view the glorious surroundings as they were ushered away. They were led to the heart of the city to a large building surrounded by high walls and closed from the public by a set of heavy iron black gates. Flags of Altissia hung from the high walls, guards posted at regular intervals around the building and its walls. Nyx stepped over the stoned path that led to the not one but three sets of large wooden doors at the front of the building. The middle set of doors were pulled open from the opposing side allowing them entrance. Luna quickly stepped inside, Nyx and Libertus following her closely. Once inside they were met by lavish white marbled walls, wooden floors with plush red carpeting, gold detailing on the pillars that lined the walls and large heavy drapes covered the windows, pulled back to allow light to flood the entrance hall. A staircase sprung from the centre of the room and wound to the left and right to the second floor. Nyx felt filthy stood inside now. Camelia turned now and viewed them all once more as soon as the doors closed behind them.

"You will remain here-you are not to leave the premises," She ordered.

Was she for real? Nyx opened his mouth to protest however it was Luna that spoke, "Understood."

"I will also have you know that the Empire has demanded that if ever you were to come to Altissia that I was to instantly release you to them..."

Nyx's hand reached to the blade at his thigh. Was that a threat? "You brought us here for this?" He growled.

"Tame your beast," Camelia looked to Luna with tired eyes. Luna spun to face him now and shook her head again. "I will not do any further action until I have spoken with the king about this matter and why he intends to raise Leviathan."

Nyx released the blade and heaved a sigh. The king was travelling to Altissia...unless he was already here?

"Thank you," Luna nodded bowing her head once more. "I will have someone show you to some quarters." Before she left Camelia gave Nyx a last unimpressed look before striding into a large corridor to the left, her guards following her diligently. What good lapdogs.

Nyx stood peering out the window, night was falling on Altissia now. He had heard rumours that the demons were lurking in the streets now. There was even a rumour that a painting was possessed. Nyx would have fancied seeing that...but he had been bound to his prison. Although he hadn't thought Camelia's assessment of him fair...how caged he now felt. His hackles had been raised but only due to the chaos he had been forced to endure the past number of weeks. Could he be blamed? Libertus had attempted to settle his mind but when it proved fruitless Nyx had returned to his room and remained there just like Camelia wanted. No doubt she would have had a large grin on her lips if she knew. Every Altissian guard viewed him like an animal-a beast ready to lash out. Some even spoken to him in an attempt to encourage the animal inside him. Brought back memories of the gate...

* * *

 _The day was bright, sun beating down on the pavement only radiating more heat. As if anymore had been needed. A red car had approached the gate. A single. Red. Car. One. What purpose did he serve here exactly? Punishment. Punishment for doing his job and saving lives. He'd have to thank Libertus later when they met up for drinks. He stood to attention arms folded behind his back, legs apart, eyes ahead. There was a crunch of boots of the tarmac-must have been that guard returning. The red car squealed as it took off through the gate after clearance had been granted. Nyx kept his eyes ahead._

 _"Don't know if anyone's told you but we don't take kindly to insubordination around here," The man muttered walking directly in front of Nyx attempting to catch his eye. Nyx didn't give him the pleasure and kept eyes ahead-hoping another car would appear on the road. The member of the Crownsguard swung around and stood next to him now, mimicking the stand to attention._

 _"Do yourself a favor, take a look around."_

 _At what?_

 _"This is what a hundred years of peace looks like."_

 _And? Nyx viewed the city. It was what peace looked like-how did they have it? Because of people like him fighting and bleeding on the front lines against the Empire and Daemons._

 _"It's a lasting peace made by the Wall and the Wall alone."_

 _Bullshit. Nyx bit his tongue._

 _See, we don't need any of you immigrants jumping around, playing war hero..."_

 _The guard looked at him now but Nyx kept eyes ahead. Maybe if he ignored him long enough he'd go pester someone else. The guard lent forward now, staring directly at him attempting to get a rise. He wouldn't get one and only because Nyx was in the shit already. Once the guard realized Nyx wasn't about to look at him he merely clicked his tongue and winked. What a prick._

* * *

Surprisingly he had kept him calm then and now...however the mirror had suffered in his room upon his return. There had been a sharp crack and smash as the crystal surface was split like a spider's web. Glass lay shattered on the floor now in large shards and chippings, some bloodstained only an empty frame hung on the wall. His knuckles cracked and bloodied but he hadn't noticed. The door to his room swung open and Libertus appeared alongside the Princess. Both looked around the room wildly before focusing on the glass on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Libertus gasped.

Nyx peered over his shoulder, looked to the glass, looked to Libertus before looking back out the window. "I slipped."

"Bullshit," Libertus snorted stooping low and snatching up a piece of glass that had a splattering of blood. Luna heaved a sigh before striding across the room, glass crunching underneath her boots. She reached out snatching hold of his hand and studying it. She opened her mouth to speak however he snatched his hand away and left it to hang at his side once again.

"Don't," He warned. Her eyes looked to him with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Don't suppose you got a dustpan and brush?" Libertus queried. No answer. "Best find someone to clean up this mess then," Libertus heaved standing tall and striding from the room. Nyx and Luna were left in silence, she stood awkwardly next to him unsure how to act now. Without turning his eyes he spoke.

"Can I help you with something, highness?"

There was no response from her. She shifted before shaking her head. Nyx watched the sun finally leave the sky to be replaced by the moon which reared its silver head from behind the tall cliff faces. No doubt the daemons would rise soon. Maybe Nyx would venture out and take out his aggressions on them rather than the furniture in Claustra's manor. Why was he so angry in the first place? Libertus returned with a maid he must have found somewhere within the walls and the woman scowled before beginning to clean the mess Nyx had made. Nyx opened his mouth to direct another question toward the Princess however Luna turned and strode from the room without a second glance. It was only then Nyx peered down to his knuckles and noted the surface wounds-nothing serious just foolishness on his part. The maid was swift in her work when she was left with the two Galahdians. She fled the room quickly, no doubt wanting nothing to do with either.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?"

"All of what?" Nyx asked crossing the room now and moving away from the window toward the small cubicle that served as a bathroom-not much of a bathroom considering it didn't even have a bath. A small shower on the right and a sink and toilet squashed together on the left.

"You know what. Smashing mirrors? Brooding? I've seen it once before when Crowe-"

"Let's not bring that up," Nyx warned.

"I'm just saying-"

"You say a lot Libertus." Nyx said sharply spinning the top of the faucet allowing water to run over his knuckles now. "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut. No one asked for your input." Nyx wasn't acting like himself. What the hell was wrong with him? There was a heavy silence in the air, Nyx noted Libertus watching him through the small mirror over the sink. The man looked visibly hurt, his eyes cast down, lips agape but silent. Without another word Libertus too left the room now. Nyx inwardly sighed when he heard the click of the bedroom door. What was he doing? Cupping his hands beneath the running water now he brought it up and doused his face. Stop it. He needed to stop this. He would be grateful when he could finally return home to Galahd and leave all this royalty behind him. It was killing him inside, driving him to be that person he didn't want to be. Like Libertus it had happened before with Crowe when they...no. He wouldn't be reduced back to that. Reaching out he twisted the faucet top and ceased the water before turning and stepping back into the bedroom. It was empty again. Much like how he felt. The night was well and truly underway now. Moving back across the room he untwisted the clasp on the window and shoved it open allowing the air to seep in. The smell of salt wafted up from the waters below. It was strange, he had always loved the waters however...he had never seen the sea itself. That morning had been something he hadn't thought he would ever see. The great watery expanse stretched further than any eye could see, it surrounded them on all side. When on the boat he couldn't view the bottom even if he had a telescope and the color. Blue. Blue like the field of Sylleblossoms.

* * *

 _"Sillyblossoms?"_

 _"SYLLE-blossoms. This is what the royal family used to weave their crowns from centuries ago. These are my favourite flowers in all the lands."_

 _Nyx ducked low onto his hunkers next to her and viewed the flowers. Flowers had never been something that Nyx adored, however he could admit, in this circumstance, that the flower was indeed quite the beautiful thing. Luna reached out and plucked one from its bed in the earth and ran her fingers gently over the petals before turning and extending the flower to Nyx._

 _"For me? Gee you shouldn't have," Nyx smirked. Luna's eyes narrowed. Rolling his eyes Nyx reached out and took hold of the flower. He studied it. It was a towering thing, blue petals that faded to white hung like satin sashes from the green stalk, fluttering in the breeze. Feeling Luna's eyes on him he quickly turned back his attention to her and extended the flower back to her. With a bow of her head Luna took the flower._

 _"For me?" She mocked. It was Nyx's eyes that narrowed now. Luna gave a faint smile, Nyx returned it readily._

* * *

Stop it. Turning he crossed the room and reached up to the uniform coat unfastening the first button. He eyed the door of his room.

"God dammit," He muttered. With new purpose he strode to the door and jerked it open stepping out into the hallway. Striding four doors down he paused outside the tall door. Her door. It was intimidating now, it stood and seemed to stretch higher and higher above him showing him his place in the world. Beneath them all. What was he doing? Being a fool. If anyone was to even discover his thoughts or actions. Spinning on the balls of his feet he turned and stepped away again striding back down the corridor. Reaching his chamber doors he reached to the handle and hesitated peering down at her door once more. It was silent. Light flared at the end of the corridor to his left and he noted an Altissian guard passing with a torch in hand. He hadn't noticed Nyx and quickly the Glaive slipped back into his room. He stopped.

"Hello," Her voice was soft. Luna. She wore a long white robe, over a silken dress. Her hair was, again, twisted to the side and hanging over her shoulder propped by the hair pin.

"What are you doing in here?" He frowned.

"What were you doing outside my door?"

"I-" He began, "I was coming to apologize." He admitted shoulders sagging. She'd believe that-he was trying to but his mind had run away with him...again. If he could lie to himself he could lie to her.

"Apologize?"

"For how I acted earlier."

"Nyx, you should know by now I do not require apologies for you being human."

"Then stop," He growled now, fists clenching at his sides. Luna's eyes again became confused.

"Stop?"

"You'll rise Leviathan in two days time, once you succeed you'll then marry Prince Noctis and together you will both rule and bring happiness back to this world and yet..."

"Yet...?"

"It's you Luna." He finally said her name, the word rolled off his tongue with a faint strangeness. "Everything about you. It makes me.."

"Mad..." She nodded. His eyes looked to hers now. Her expression softened and she stepped across the room. Nyx's eyes dropped away from hers, he couldn't look at her now after that. That was why he was angry-he would be angry to see her wed, angry to finally turn and walk away. He felt her fingers brushing against the scars on his face again, lifting his chin. He was forced to look at her. She brought a smile to her lips. They were close. Don't.

"When you marry..."

"When I marry it will be by hand...but not by heart," She said carefully. Nyx's eyes met hers. The fingers beneath his chin tugged him down forward and he obliged her. Luna leant up to him. Their lips met slowly, hesitantly. The situation, which had been filled with an air of the unknown, became clearer now. The sea air brought with it new life, new joy. Luna and Nyx daren't pull away from each other for fear one would curse, apologize and vanish. Luna's hand clasped his face and held him close, his arms wrapped around her petite waist and pulled her closer. Luna allowed herself to be swept in, their bodies met in a thrilling burst of ecstasy. After a long moment they parted, Luna's blue eyes looked up to him with an expression Nyx had never seen before. Was it...love? She grinned wide before leaning up on her toes and placing a gentle kiss over the scarring on his cheek. He flinched at the touch however she proceeded. Her hands moved to the uniform coat, he aided her and quickly unfastened the buttons allowing it to slid from his shoulders before quickly slipping the undershirt up and over his head. Both items were thrown to the side without care. Luna drew away again now and looked to the scars that ran down his neck across his chest and coated his entire left arm. Her hand reached out to touch his arm-it would have been her first time seeing the sheer extend of the injuries, the lasting impression the king's had granted him. Nyx feared this would drive her away. It would drive many away. They were hideous. Luna's hand stretched forward to brush against his chest however she hesitated, her fingers drawing back, her expression guarded. Her eyes flickered up to him, all he could do was turn his head away from her. He closed his eyes firmly. All for nought. After a moment he felt the soft touch of her fingers tickling against the scar that ran across his shaped chest his body sighed with relief. Luna's hand traced across all the scarring on his chest, up to his shoulder and down his arm before taking his gloved hand in hers. Carefully she began to remove the glove and after an eternity it slipped off his hand and dropped to the floor. He studied her curiosity and gave a soft smile. Luna intertwined her fingers with his before looking up once more and quickly rushing her mouth to meet his once again...


	9. Chapter 9

A calm breeze wafted through the still open window, the faint calls from gulls rang in the air heralding a new brighter morning. Nyx inhaled a different scent now however. A faint lingering scent of rose. Opening his eyes he noted her beside him. Her pale hair sprawled over the pillow, her bare petite body hidden by the white sheet that now coated her. Nyx's arm was over her hip, his arm beneath her tucked under the pillow in which her head was now perched. A faint glow streamed through the windows however Nyx deemed himself unready to rise just yet. She was at rest, peaceful and happy and he didn't wish to be the one to rise her. A faint smile crossed his lips as he closed his eyes once again and rested back. The previous night that been one in which he would never forget. The desperation, the lust and longing had been overwhelming as demonstrated by the tangled clothing strewn across the room floor. Her dress lay in a unkempt heap near the window his uniform in tatters. Nyx allowed himself to simply lie, next to her and worry about nothing else. Though the rite would be the following day did he not deserve to have one day where he needn't worry about princes or princess, God's and rites and the future of the world? He heard her let out a gentle sigh and there was light movement from her side of the bed. He didn't open his eyes only felt her hand sliding into his and intertwining their fingers. His arm, draped over her, pulled at her drawing her back closer to him. She allowed herself to be pulled, bringing her body closer, resting against him. Her grip on his hand became tighter. There was a thought at the back of his mind however...would this be the only night they would spend together? Casting thoughts aside he lay paying no mind to anything or anyone but her.

* * *

The room of the cathedral held nothing but a dining table and six chairs near the right hand wall, many pictures of a glorious Altissia hung from the white marble walls. The room was dark looking out to the west and the shadows. The cathedral itself however was a grand thing, pristinely decorated and ornately detailed. Much of Altissia was the same. Leaning on the wall of the room Nyx's eyes kept close watch over Luna, Libertus leant heavily on a dresser against the western wall. Nyx's arms were folded across his chest, his uniform once again covered his body, gloves on his hands. She sat in a large seat leather chair opposite Camelia Claustra who sat in a matching chair a small low coffee table the only thing that separated them. The politician sat with arms folded and eyes studying.

"If worse comes to worse you can always threaten to throw the Trident into the sea. Then they'll listen," Camelia nodded a faint smile crossing her lips. Faint. "In the meantime it'll be well guarded...better then the Oracle herself." Camelia's eyes dared a look toward Nyx. His eyes narrowed. Who did she believe she was talking to? Did the woman honestly not believe that Nyx would give his life? He had put his life on the line before. He would do so again if necessary.

"Understood. I shall reclaim it at the altar," Luna nodded. Both Luna and Nyx hadn't risen until it had been deemed absolutely necessary. Little was spoken between them-they knew how they felt and yet there was an air of foreboding in regards to the rite. What could they expect?

"Remember you'll be under Imperial watch," Camelia reminded.

"Right," Luna muttered grimly.

"Think of it as a necessary evil in order to forge the covenant."

Luna bowed her head low, "I am in your debt."

"Once it's over you may go as you please, but you do so without our protection."

"So be it," there was a certain pride in Luna's voice then. She knew that wherever she went Nyx would undoubtedly follow and she would always have him to protect her. She didn't need the Altissian guard.

"You had better get going," Camelia nodded. The woman's arms finally unfurled from across her chest and she pushed herself from the comfort of the seat. Nyx, Libertus and Luna however didn't stir. "Your public is waiting for you." Nyx knew Camelia had more to say. With that the woman turned and stepped from the room, heels clacking as she left. The door creaked as she pulled it open and vanished through it. Nyx's eyes turned to Luna. She sat still, hands clasped on her lap eyes to the floor. Libertus was first to stir.

"Well, best get to it," He muttered pushing off the dresser and following Camelia through the door. Nyx hesitated before moving. Pushing off the wall he stood tall. The doors to the room crashed open. _**Crash**_! Nyx's hand instantly moved to the hilt of the blade on his thigh, Luna hadn't even moved. Through the door a number of Magitek troopers poured through, rifles ready. Nyx watched them burst into the room, three split away and surrounded him pinning him in the corner while the rest focused their attention to the Oracle who still remained sat. They circled her, rifles pointed. No one spoke and no one moved. The troopers seemed uncertain. Had Camelia allowed them in? That bitch. Nyx would ring her neck when he crossed her next. After a moment Luna inhaled deeply and stood. Her eyes didn't look at the soldiers that surrounded her once, in fact she kept her eyes on the now open doors, pushing forward her hand swiped away one of the rifles that were pointed in her direction and strode from the room. Nyx was quick to bat away the rifles that were too aimed toward him and followed after her. The troopers seemed confused and had no desire to retaliate and allowed them to leave...why? Nyx quickly caught pace with Luna as she strode through the corridors, the white gown that hugged her body grabbed his attention. She looked...then again when didn't she look beautiful? They were nearly at the doors of the cathedral that would allow her to address her public. He reached out a hand and grasped her arm, stopping her quickly for just a brief moment. Luna paused and turned to him her eyes gazing up to him.

"Luna..." Nyx muttered, quickly noting Libertus stood near the large wooden doors, "Highness. I'll be right behind you, should you need me."

Luna gave him a warm smile and reached up a hand brushing her fingers against the scars once more. As always he flinched, the feeling was strange. Every time something brushed against his arm or face it tingled-not in a good way. It seemed to become a customary thing for her to do now, touch the scars and show they made no difference.

"I know," Luna's smile fell slightly but her eyes remained bright. Leaning onto her tip toes she placed a small kiss to his cheek. "I will always need you," She said now quieter so only he could hear. Nyx have her a faint smile and released her arm now. Turning away she strode forward to the large doors, Libertus heaved them open allowing her exit. The sunlight poured into the large hallway igniting it in a golden glow. Luna stood a moment peering out. Nyx followed. His eyes turned to the mass of people that had gathered to see the Oracle. Dozens, if not hundreds waited. As the doors had opened there had been cheers. Luna inhaled deeply, straightened her back, clasped her hands in front of her before striding forward. Nyx watched her go.

"Don't suppose you're gonna tell me what all that was about?" Libertus pried his eyes fixated on Nyx. Nyx cast Libertus a quick glance and smirked lightly. "Oh..." Libertus muttered, his face contorting into a look of fear. "Oh you didn't..."

* * *

Nyx stepped out into the sunlight. Both himself and Libertus positioned themselves at the base of two pillars that stood either side of the large doors as Luna reached her podium. Bringing her hands up in front of her she clasped them together and bowed her head in a pray like manner while waiting for the crowd to cease their chanting. Once they had quietened she looked up.

"Dear friends. I stand before you today with little hope the words I speak...shall reach beyond these walls. For slowly, but surely, the Light fades from out world. And as it does, the shadows shall loom ever longer until all succumbs to the darkness. Darkness that evokes terror, hatred and sorrow in the heart of men."

The crowd listened to her intently, her words rang out loudly.

"The ashes of Lucis..."

Nyx cast his eyes to the floor. Ashes. That was what remained, ashes and destruction. He should know.

"A dream of peace twisted into a nightmare of death and destruction, claiming innumerable lives and leaving myriad souls to suffer. Yet I beg you, do not surrender to despair. Have faith, for our gods watch over us. By their blessings, by the Stars that light the heavens above, our world will be delivered from the perils of the dark. I stand before you here, in Altissia, to call upon Leviathan, Goddess of the Seas, spirit of the deep."

Now the crowd began to murmur uncertainly. Nyx cast a look across to Libertus before returning his gaze to the crowd that sprawled before her. It was then he noted a familiar face. Noctis. The prince was amidst the people gazing toward Luna. It was then that the events of the previous night came crashing down on him. He shifted uncomfortably-he regretted nothing.

"By the sacred rite, I will commune with the Hydraean. But first, I offer you my solemn vow. On my honour as Oracle, I will not rest until the darkness is banished from out world and the Light is restored."

Now the crowd began to erupt into clapping and cheers of encouragement.

"Bless you all," Luna spoke again, though it was faintly heard over the masses cries. She bowed low. After a long moment Luna finally turned and stepped away from the podium. Nyx's eyes were drawn to the skies now when he noted dark shadows looming through the blue. Empire drop ships cruising over the city heading for what appeared to be the ports. Nyx's shoulders braced now. As Luna drew closer he quickly reached out to her, her hand clasped his as he drew her inside the building once more. They needed to get Luna to the altar.

Open waters streamed out before the tall set of stone steps. Nyx stood beneath the arch leading out to the platform that extended to the sea. The Altar. Luna stood next to him her eyes forward. Libertus had retreated to aid in the evacuation of the people of Altissia, Nyx was sure that Camelia had mentioned the Prince's retinue was to aid as well. So where was the prince now? Nyx felt a strong breeze cascading in from the sea. He cast a look to Luna at his side. She took a deep breath before glancing up to him.

"Be careful," He nodded.

"I could say the same for you. There are many Nilheim troops in the city now."

"You think they could cause me any trouble? Think again, highness."

"I mean it," Luna said seriously, "Survive this-no Hero."

Survive? It's what he had been doing ever since the Empire destroyed his home-he had survived the wars, survived Insomnia it was only the previous night he had truly lived. He gave a small smile. For her sake he said; "I will."

Luna nodded before turning and stepping away. Nyx looked after her, she descended the steps onto the bridge that extended to the platform. Nyx shook his head. "Luna!" He called. She paused, spinning around to him. Jogging down the steps Nyx reached her, her arms came out to meet him, throwing them around his shoulders and their lips met again. He kissed her deeply, urgently, holding her close not wanting to let go. Her grip on his shoulders was desperate-not willing to release. After a long moment they finally parted and Luna spun marching across the stone head held high. Was that tears he had seen in her eyes? Nyx didn't turn away until Luna had ascended the steps of the altar and stood tall and proud on its peak. Now he turned, taking a step back before spinning and marching to his own destination-aid Libertus. The ground was shook by a sudden voice. Nyx couldn't understand it. Stumbling he caught himself on a wall and peered over his shoulder, he could hear Luna calling a response however couldn't decipher the words. Finding his feet he stood tall and watched. Had that been...Leviathan? After a moment the waters before the altar erupted upward and Leviathan made herself known. The sea serpent sprung forth, its head rearing high into the sky, a loud shriek that pierced Nyx's ears sounded from its gaping mouth. Fins like wings hung from the sides of its body. It dwarfed everything in sight, the buildings seemed like pebbles in comparison, Luna herself a mere dot beneath its shadow. It shrieked again as it stood at full height, its wings splashing the altar with a gust of water. Nyx's eyes turned up and noted the Empire ships now surrounding the Hydraean. Noting a war ship hovering close to one of the buildings Nyx pulled the daggers free and twisted them in his hands before launching one of his blades left. The blade plunged into a wall. Warping to a higher tear of the nearby building Nyx grasped hold of the blade and jerked it free of the stone before turning his attentions to the ship. Sprinting along the balcony he hurled the blade forward, it caught, just about, on the side of the metal. Following his daggers trail Nyx warped once more. The breeze had picked up substantially at the elevated height, keeping his footing he picked his way across the top of the ship before finding a entry port. Jerking the hatch open Nyx dropped into the ship.

* * *

A trooper spun when it noted him. Lurching forward Nyx was quick to avoid all the bullets that sprung from the barrel of the troopers gun. Bullets chipped off the metal of the ship, what a smart idea. Reaching the trooper Nyx was quick to silence it however its extravagant reaction had alerted others that now traipsed down the corridor. Briefly Nyx had to cast a shield to avoid fire, he reversed the shield holding true before he slipped his body around the corner. Taking hold of his blades in one hand he opted to wait until the fire had ceased before leaning around the corner. Opening the palm of his spare hand he saw the flames briefly spurt forward, he threw his fist out toward the group of half a dozen or so troopers. There was sparks of electricity as the flames engulfed them. Nyx rose from his position behind the wall now and ran forward, leaping through the sparks and flames darting down a corridor to his left. He was swift in his approach to the engine deck. Allowing his legs to drop from under him he slid across the floor as a trooper's blade swung just where his head had been. Rolling and rising to a knee Nyx threw a dagger. It landed in the troopers helm. Warping Nyx landed on the trooper's shoulders quickly moving his hands down and snapping the creatures neck. Using a foot he pushed off the soldier vaulting back. Landing heavy of the metal Nyx could feel the scars flaring. Were they objecting? Casting thoughts aside he rose to his feet and sprinted forward. Turning down a corridor he saw an opening-that would lead to the engine deck no doubt. Sprinting down the corridor he was met with an iron rail and the engine deck as the corridor gave way. The large fans were spinning wildly keeping the craft afloat. Nyx summoned the flames to his hand once more. Bullets chipped off the walkway, cursing he leapt back into the cover of the corridor. He needed to get closer to the engine but of course there would have been troopers patrolling. More troopers appeared to his left down from the corridor he had just been, armoured axemen and swordsmen rushed forward passed the riflemen. Cursing Nyx exchanged his blades into one hand again and quickly produced a shield to his left. Bullets spattered against it, an axeman clattered his axe on top. The shield buckled. Cursing Nyx attempted to move back. Hold. Hold. The shield took a hammering, Nyx briefly allowed it to drop quickly combating the three axemen and swordsmen before producing another. There was a snap from behind and he felt a bullet slap into his shoulder. Cursing he relinquished both blades and produced another shield to his right. An Imperial sniper was on the walkway of the engine room. Cursing Nyx dropped the shields, sent a burst of flame toward the riflemen to his left before launching a blade toward the sniper. He warped, landing on the walkway beside the sniper quickly kicking out sending the trooper toppling over the rail and falling down into one of the engines below. With little time Nyx quickly sent another burst of flame spiralling into the first of the engines. With a loud crack the engine gave way in a burst of smoke and flame, quickly the remaining engines followed. Nyx paused briefly and cast a look out a small window to see Leviathan still before Luna. His heart stopped when the sea serpent extended forward and closed its jaws around the altar. No! A beam of light burst forth and the creature was thrown back. Luna stood tall, trident in hand. Thank god. From where he stood Nyx noted a wall of water beginning to rise up from the depts. Was that a good thing? A loud bang brought him back to reality and the failing warship. Cursing he sprinted forward.

"Nyx? You there?" Libertus' voice cracked over his earpiece.

Reaching up Nyx clicked the earpiece, "Yeah-just about."

"That sea serpent's gone crazy! It's started tearing up the city!"

"Are the civilians safe?"

"Yeah-me and Gladiolus got them all out to safety."

"Good." Nyx felt the warship quake again as the left wall now exploded opening a gaping hole in the ship as it began to fall from its position in the sky.

"Could do with a bit of help you know? Lots of Niff's hanging about down here!"

"On my way," Nyx nodded. Now he focused on getting out of the damn ship.

Sprinting to the hole that had been created by the explosions Nyx didn't look and merely threw his blade into the outside warping quickly to its location. He was out of the ship but was now hovered over nothing but water. The wall of water encircled the city, debris had been risen up and now floated carelessly while Leviathan raged. Nyx noted the Prince near the serpent on a lower level of a half sunken building. That's where he was then. Nyx threw his blade again. His body was screaming at him, the scars were burning, searing hot. He warped again. A rogue block of stone clattered against him, knocking the wind from his lungs. His blade tumbled toward the sea. Cursing he once again warped and dropped. His body crashed down against stone. He grunted attempting to pull the air back into his lungs. This was nothing like the river in Galahd. Rolling he managed to pull himself onto all fours, rain was running down his face. Where the hell was he? The whole city had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. Leviathan was still spiralling in rage. Hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him.

"About time," Libertus growled heaving his comrade to his feet. The pair ducked into an alcove in the side of one of the buildings as a rocket crashed into the floor where they had been. Nyx cursed. Three Magitek Armor's was clattering on around, MT's flooding the platform he had just so happened to land on.

"Watch it!" A voice growled. Nyx looked left to see Gladiolus and Ignis ducked behind a fallen lump of building.

"We need to take out those Armor's!" Ignis barked loudly.

"You got it!" Nyx nodded. "We'll get them distracted-Gladiolus get close enough and take their supports out." Hitting Libertus with the back of his hand both Glaive's turned and bolted into the sun. They stayed side by side until the attention was drawn. Libertus produced a shield just as more rockets were launched forward. Nyx, now, threw a dagger forward. It lodged in the metal work of one of the armor's. He warped now. Libertus was retreating back toward the alcove they had slipped into taking attention away from Ignis and Gladiolus. Nyx clambered up the first Armor, kicking out at one of the canons that turned on him. It cracked. The second cannon mounted on its back turned its attention to him. Perfect. Keep following. Throwing a blade right he warped landing on a second armor. The first he had been sat on now finally allowed its rockets to charge forward. Nyx moved, throwing himself to the side and on top of a number of MT's firing their rifles at Ignis. There was a loud crash as the rockets from one armor crashed into the other. Heat washed down from the machine which groaned before crumpling. There was an almighty crash now as Gladiolus, using his blade, swiped the legs of the third Armor out from under it.

"Nyx!" Ignis roared, "Get ready!" Nyx glanced toward the man and nodded. Ignis quickly marked the remaining armor. "Now!"

Nyx threw his blade. Warping once more. He was quick to slice out at the armor, severing wiring. Gladiolus followed with a swift swipe of his sword. Libertus crashed his fist into another MT before looking around to them.

"HA!" He grinned. The platform was now empty of MT's and the armor's were felled. More drop ships were cruising through the skies above. That wasn't good... "You might want to check up on the Princess lover boy, think she's taken a hammering from that thing." Libertus said quietly. Nyx cast him a look before nodding. He needed to get back to the altar he had lost all track of what was happening now. Luna would be on her own out there now and that thought was not a welcome one, he needed to protect her.

"Look out!" Gladiolus barked. Nyx and Libertus spun. One of the Armor's was trying to rise again. No...not rise.

"Move!" Nyx roared. It was going to self destruct. If it did it would take the whole ledge they were perched on-down into the waters below. There was little time for anyone to react before the machine imploded. Stone cracked and split. Nyx noted a split travel directly between his legs, the ledge began to quake as though being shook by an earthquake, debris from the tower above was beginning to crackle down on top of them. It was Ignis who dropped first. The left of the ledge dropped away taking Ignis down to the waters below.

"Ignis!" Gladiolus roared but quickly scrambled. Libertus stumbled back trying to snatch something to stabilize himself. Nyx felt the ground beneath him one moment...and then...nothing. He dropped. Fumbling through the air he watched the ledge above getting higher and higher. He had his blades still.

 _"Help mother!"_

Her voice snapped into his mind. Selena. His sister. He froze. He couldn't bring himself to launch his blade. He cursed. Stop it.

 _"Help mother!"_

He couldn't. He didn't. There was nothing that could have been done. He scrambled. The ledge above was too far now. In a moment he felt the sharp chill of the water swallow him. Plunging down into the murky water Nyx was careful to at least keep hold of his blades. Debris rained down into the water, Nyx could see the dark reflection of the tower dropping now. Shit. Move. Nyx twisted in the water and kicked out forcing his way through the waters just as the tower crashed down, plunging into the water. He hadn't moved enough. A twisted rail had caught his leg and was now dragging him under. Nyx could hold his breath for a long time but not forever. Cursing he quickly pushed his blades to the safety of their sheaths. The waters began to grow darker the further he was dragged under, the chill sharper. His lungs were beginning to throb now. The tower continued its laboured descent. Nyx attempted to pull his leg free. No good. Cursing he kicked out, or tried to. The warped metal only seemed to cling tighter. He looked up, a vague light was peeking through the surface. He was going too far down. If he got free would he make it back to the surface? No he had to keep calm-the panic would see him drown. Though he couldn't take another breath he'd have to make do with what he had. Steeling himself he pulled his upper body lower to where his leg was trapped in the railing and carefully pried himself free. Now. Now he swam. The faint light on the surface. He would make it...he would. His head was beginning to bang, his lungs burn. When this was all over? He would take one hell of a vacation. Maybe he'd go play with the Chocobo's for a month. He was out of air. Forcing his arms to continue working Nyx could see the light of the water's growing. With a final kick he exploded upward. Air rushed into his burning lungs nearly choking him, the warmth from the sun touched his skin. He coughed wildly, half choking half breathing. He scanned the waters-noting a length of, what must have been, wooden bench. He pushed his way through the waters and hung over the wood inhaling the sweet air. He didn't much believe in them but thank the gods...

"Ignis?" He called out after a moment Surely the man had to be near no? There was no response. "Ignis?" He tried once more. Shit. Maybe he'd already gotten away from this place. Through the rows of burning homes he could see the faintest sign of the altar at the end. Reaching back into the water he grabbed hold of a kukri and jerked it free once again. To the Altar now...


	10. Chapter 10

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I was originally going to wait for Episode Ignis to come out before progressing the story (may have forgot to mention!) Unfortunately though that's still another TWO weeks away and I just couldn't leave Nyx :'( I'm quite attached to this story at the moment and wanted to continue on anyway. It's a bit messy and was a bit rushed but I hope ya'll are still enjoying! Don't forget to review or favorite if you want to see more from our lovely Hero and his Oracle. ]]**

 _Bark. Bark_. The noise was out of place among the destruction. Nyx turned his head to see the form of a white dog perched on the ledge of a nearby building barking at him. Pryna. What in the world? For a moment he just floated and watched the dog. What did it want? Hurling the blade toward where the dog stood Nyx left the waters and warped to the edge. He landed and rolled the dog ceased it's barking now. It studied him with bright blue eyes. Absurdly Nyx couldn't help but notice the similarities between Pryna and Luna's eyes.

"Turned up at a bit of a shit time," Nyx spoke to the dog. It sniffed in objection before turning and trotting away. "Came all the way here just to walk off? It's dangerous out there you know." The dog stopped now and looked back to him before barking again. Follow it. Smart animal. Why? Where would it take him? Where had it taken him last time...Luna. He inhaled a deep breath before pushing forward and sprinting through the streets Pryna ahead of him. Ascending a small set of stairs he crossed a canal before leaping down the far side. He turned left and ran forward again always keeping the dog in his sights. She was swift and knew her destination. The canals and waterways made it a hard city to simply go in a straight line. It would frustrate and irritate those who found themselves lost. Pryna whipped around a corner. Nyx caught pace only to find a dead end an extended veranda that was restricted by a rail.

"Where'd she go?" He growled.

 _Bark_. Moving to the railings on his left he could see the dog on a lower level from there the path continued straight. How did it get down there? Had he taken a wrong turn? Grasping hold of the rails Nyx threw himself over. He landed heavily on the stone, his boots clattering loudly. One could get lost in this maze. It was a good thing he had a guide. He paused briefly and surveyed his surroundings two drop ships were descending into the streets to an open city square to his right. He was getting closer. Pryna barked again before bolting up the streets. Nyx ran. He followed the dog not pausing even when an MT rounded a corner and swung for him. He ducked, avoiding it's sword and struck out with his blade followed by his foot. He searched for the dog, still there. He followed. The altar was to the east they were getting closer. More troopers appeared from the city alleys attempting to intercept him. He cut down each and every one in order to follow the dog. The Cathedral was up ahead now. Pryna ran forward. Six Magitek Armor's were stood at the cathedral doors. Nyx paused and ducked low behind a wall to access his situation. Pryna sat next to him now studying him. He looked to the dog.

"Don't suppose you wanna do me a favour?"

The dog cocked it's head. An Imperial drop ship soared over his location, it's ramp dropped open. A man stood on its edge, a hand on his brow like a captain watching the sea. Not just any man-Nyx would recognize the Niflheim chancellor anywhere. What the hell was he doing here in the middle of all this? Nyx noted the ship's intended route was for the altar. He also knew that Ardyn would not be going there to help the Oracle. He needed to reach her. The ship drifted through the air over the top of the cathedral. He cast a look down to the dog before reaching out and patting its head.

"See you around," He nodded. Steeling himself once again he looked around, standing tall he assessed the surrounds and dashed forward. The Armor's were quick to notice him and instantly turned their attention to him. He didn't have time to battle them. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, circling around the side of the cathedral. The Altar was just on the other side. The pavement began to chip and snap as the Armor's fired their weapons. Nyx ignored it and ran. Finding the cover of the Cathedral he was quick to throw himself inside shattering a window. Nyx made a mental note to tell Camelia that it was him who had done that. He ran through the cathedral, he could hear the airships from outside. The roars of Leviathan, the snapping weapons of the Armor's. Throwing the rear doors of the building open he was met with a dismal greyness. The skies had turned the world dark now, rain was spattering down in thick drenching droplets, the wall of water was still swirling around the city, debris caught in its grip. The Chancellor's ship was drifting nearer the Altar. He'd never get there in time. No. He would. Twisting the blade in hand he once again hurled it skyward. It skittered through the sky toward the platform, he warped once, twice, grabbing hold of the blade again he saw Ardyn closing in on the altar, the ships ramp touched down against the stone, a shocked Luna spun to face the Chancellor. Nyx thrust his blade a last time and threw himself forward. He braced. Nyx's body landed harshly grinding against the stone, rolling, but not half as harsh as the pain that flared in his side. Luna gave a piercing scream seconds later.

"You!" Ardyn bellowed. "You should be dead. No matter...you soon will be." Nyx's eyes looked to the blade embedded in his side. It had been meant for Luna. Dropping one of his own he grasped Ardyn's hand and pulled roughly attempting to jerk the blade out. The chancellor was taken aback but grinned. His grip on the blade was strong, stronger then Nyx would have anticipated. It didn't budge at first but Nyx was slowly able to draw the man's hand back, the silver blade slowly reappearing, though it was tarnished a slick red.

"Ah-ah..now now it wouldn't be very polite to refuse a gift," Ardyn hissed through sparkling teeth. Nyx had almost pulled the blade, free just a little more. The Chancellor forced the blade back into his side with a resounding thud. Nyx cried out now as the steel disappeared into his flesh again. Twisting the man's arm, Nyx swiftly brought an elbow down harshly on his wrist. Ardyn growled but his hold on the blade was finally released. Finally. Spinning Nyx kicked out before grasping hold of his kukri on the floor and driving it down. The blade pierced through Ardyn's chest with a meaty hiss. The man stumbled back now clutching his opened chest. Nyx faltered when he felt the blood leaking down his side. Bastard. Ardyn collapsed to his knees and looked torn, his eyes pleading with Nyx's for help. Help? That man didn't deserve it and Nyx would never give it. Nyx gathered what he had in his mouth and spat it out toward the chancellor, a hand moving to support his side. Luna rushed to Nyx and put her arms around him. Nyx wrapped a single arm around her small frame. She was filthy, face cut, dress torn and hair a mess.

"Are you all right?" Luna asked quickly. Ardyn looked to Luna before all his pain replaced with a smile. Slowly the chancellor rose back to his feet. What? Nyx could have dropped however he just about held his position. Releasing Luna Nyx pushed her behind him with an arm, his other taking hold of his remaining dagger tightly. Ardyn reached to the kukri and easily pulled it from his chest allowing it to slip from his grasp and clatter onto the stone.

"How poetic," He mocked, "The Glaive coming to protect the Oracle...oh...don't tell me...it's more than that..." Ardyn grinned now. Nyx held his ground in front of Luna. Ardyn laughed now, a booming thing that echoed even in the midst of the chaos. "Oh Prince!" He called loudly, "Your 'bride' awaits!" Ardyn extended his arms out wide before spinning and looking back to Nyx and Luna. Nyx lunged forward. Ardyn was swift to bat away his advance and kick out. The chancellors knee cracked against his side. Nyx doubled over, the blade shifting and slicing internally, he could feel the chancellor grasp hold of the back of his uniform and throw him down. Jesus he had strength that no one would have known beneath that spindly body. Nyx's head cracked against the base of, what had been, a stone pillar. He felt the skin on his brow split. Ardyn moved to descend on him again however Luna stood before him. Nyx felt the world spinning madly, blood seeped into his eye, his scars flared hot, body throbbing. It had started out as a good day.

"I will pass the ring to the rightful king," Luna growled toward Ardyn. The chancellor reached out grasping hold of her chin and cocking a brow. Nyx would have given anything to see her knee the Chancellor between the legs in that moment however she was not the type. Luna's hands rose and gently held his forearm, a faint golden light seeping from her palms. Ardyn released his hold on her now. "When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace."

The grin faded from the chancellor's face now and he lashed out striking her across the cheek snarling like a caged animal. Nyx growled and rolled. Luna stumbled, parts of her hair falling loose across her face. She gasped, a hand reaching up to hold her cheek. Ardyn stepped away from her now, eyes looking to his arm that she had just touched. Nyx noted a drop ship re-descending for the chancellor now.

"How sweet," Ardyn mused, "But, Lady Lunafreya, perhaps you should use your powers to heal others first." Ardyn gestured to Nyx before sweeping into a mock bow. The Glaive growled and managed to pull a knee beneath him, his fists balling. What a prick. Nyx managed to force his body to obey him and finally stand, his eyes on the chancellor who, for a moment, watched in horror. Nyx noted the blade at the chancellor's feet. Bracing himself he lunged, warping. Ardyn stumbled back just as Nyx kicked out, he swiped the blade down but Ardyn had already stepped back onto the drop ship and was slowly drifting away a large grin on his lips. He'd murder the man. Nyx turned when he heard Leviathan screaming. He noted the Prince on a large lump of flotsam. Luna gasped and quickly searched, crossing the platform and heaving the trident in her hands.

"Leviathan!" She roared. Perching the shaft of the Trident between the cracks in the stone slowly the golden light began to ignite from the weapon. Nyx had to bring a hand up to shield his eyes. The light sprung forth from the Trident and skyward. The burst of light was quick to envelope the Prince. Nyx couldn't watch any longer, the light became too much. He shut his eyes firmly. The sound of the Trident clattering against stone forced him to open his eyes moments later. Luna was rushing toward him, she took him in her arms just as his knees sank.

"Nyx," She breathed reaching out a hand and brushing the blood from his eye. He looked to her and gave a small smile. "I told you to not do anything heroic."

"It's okay," He nodded, "I've had worse." Nyx reached out and brushed his gloved fingers against the scratches across her face. "You okay?"

"Yes," She snorted through welling eyes, "Thanks to you."

There was a crash. Nyx turned his eyes to see the Prince had arisen and was now fighting Leviathan in a head to head clash. The Prince was really going to take that thing on? Even Nyx wouldn't dream of it. The serpent and royal crashed against one another, again and again. The battle seemed to take years before Noctis, using the Trident, split the creature in half. It was an impressive spectacle and all the while Nyx remained in her arms. Luna clutched him tight. Nyx saw the Prince descend from the skies to the edge of the altar, his body exhausted. Luna looked to Nyx and he nodded.

"Go to him," He urged.

She hesitated before nodding. "I will be right back."

She hurried toward the prince, falling to her knees next to him and clasping hold of his face, her brow pressing to his. "Blessed Stars of life and light..." She murmured.

Nyx noted Leviathan rearing up once more, her roar splitting the airs. Nyx watched the serpent, a golden light sprung from the waters. They shattered and parted allowing a great beast to emerge. Titan reared up from the surf to stand before Leviathan, though he was dwarfed in comparison. For a moment neither moved, until Titan plunged a fist into the waves. Shards and pillars of earth sprung upward. Water cascaded down. Nyx, once again, shielded his face. The Titan's would commence battle now. Nyx could feel his side aching. Reaching down a hand he clasped it over the blade still embedded. He didn't dare remove it, at least leaving it be was keeping the blood from flowing freely. Nyx's eyes looked to Lunafreya now as she held the prince. He had done his duty and protected her...now he would face the reality of that duty. He would have to say goodbye to her.

It had been a dream.

* * *

The skies became darker with the arrival of more Nifflheim drop ships, a war ship appeared overhead. Nyx couldn't take them all down. His grip on his blades was weakening now. It was then Titan turned his attention away from Leviathan and toward the skies, with a sweeping arc the god launched its fist upward plunging it into the heart of one of the war ships. It roared as the ship erupted into flames and began to plunge toward the waters below. Nyx noted Leviathan herself bring a ship down with a flick of her tail. The Empire were attacking the gods? Then they'd attack back. The sun was setting now, fading beyond the horizon. Nyx hadn't even noticed. Luna still clutched Noctis close. Turning the Glaive moved toward the top of the steps and carefully sat himself on the first step. His body was aching again, his head throbbing. Blood continued to roll down his brow and side. His daggers returned to their sleep and he flopped his arms over his knees. Rain poured down in heavy thick drops, washing the dirt and blood onto the steps at his feet, beginning to descend like a waterfall.

"Nyx!" A voice called out. Nyx peered over his shoulder to see Ignis and Ravus running forward from beneath the arch and across to the base of the steps. Good news that Ignis lived...but what was he doing in the company of Ravus Nox Fleuret?

"Ignis. Ravus." He nodded.

"My sister?" Ravus' eyes searched frantically as he ascended the steps. He stopped halfway. Nyx could feel her presence next to him.

"Hello brother," Luna gave a faint smile. Quickly the siblings descended and ascended the steps before they met each other, throwing themselves into each other's arms.

"Thank goodness," Ravus nodded.

"Noct?" Ignis asked trotting up the steps.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with the high commander of the Niflheim army?" Nyx glanced toward Ignis who paused in his stride.

"A tactical partnership in order to cross the city, seeing as I was separated from you and the others. I do believe that he has come to accept Noct as the True King. It is because of him that we were able to reach Noct and Lady Lunafreya."

Nyx shook his head, "Don't worry about it-habit on my part. You heard from Libertus or Gladiolus?"

"Unfortunately my ear piece was damaged with my fall-have you had no contact?"

"Kind of had a similar problem," Nyx gestured to the ear piece on his left side, it was no longer perched in his ear but rather hung limply over his shoulder.

"Ah," Ignis nodded.

"His highness is okay, by the way. Just unconscious," Nyx hooked a thumb over his shoulder toward the top of the platform.

"I'm relieved to hear," Ignis nodded.

"Don't think you need to worry too much about him, Specs. He took on Leviathan herself without taking so much as a scratch."

"There will be-some we can't see maybe. Are you alright?"

"Few scratches," Nyx nodded.

"Hmm..doesn't look like that from where I'm stood."

"Ignis, Nyx we should get the Prince somewhere safe," Luna announced striding up the steps, her brother close behind.

"Oh your word, highness," Nyx nodded tiredly. Titan continued to bring the ships down from the skies, Leviathan had returned to the waters, rearing every so often to combat the bigger warships.

"Ravus get the Prince," Luna glanced to her brother.

"Of course," He nodded casting a glance toward Nyx. Nyx found his eyes but made no move. Ignis and Ravus moved to the top of the Altar to retrieve the Prince leaving Nyx and Luna. Luna quickly dropped to her knees next to him and looked to his side.

"This needs to come out Nyx," Her hand brushed the tip of the blade.

"Jesus, careful. Leave it. It's acting like a plug right now saving me from losing too much blood," Nyx growled. Luna retracted her hands quickly, her eyes casting down.

"I apologize."

"Don't worry about it," Nyx softened his tone. "I'm...just glad you're alright." He saw a smile return to the edge of her lips, amidst it all she could still smile. Nyx brought his eyes up now to meet with hers and he reached out brushing a scratch on her cheek. He wasn't just saying it. He was glad she was alright. Ravus and Ignis returned, Noctis slung over Ravus' shoulder. Nyx dropped his hand and Luna aided him to stand.

* * *

The four descended down the tall steps of the Altar. Engines hummed. Titan and Leviathan had disposed of many of the drop ships, some had fled due to the God's wrath, the wall of water was dissipating but the rain continued to pour down. Nyx hobbled forward, aided by Luna, Ignis strode forward ahead of them while Ravus carried the Prince still. It didn't appear that Noctis would be waking anytime soon. Once moment Nyx was walking next to Luna, her arms supporting her, Ignis in front and the next Nyx was looking at the falling rain spiralling from the skies. His ears were ringing. An explosion? Nyx twists and rolls on the sodden stone lifting his head to see Luna had been thrown next to him, Ignis too was in a heap on the floor. Ravus was rising to his feet, the prince lying face down a couple of feet away. Nyx looked forward to see MT's rushing in underneath the arch, rifles ready. Where had they come from? Nyx shook his head attempting to shake the ringing out, clear his mind but at this point he may well have been beyond that. He couldn't focus any more. The Mt's rushed forward and grasped hold of him, one kicked out, hitting his side. He growled in response as a rifle was pointed to his head and an MT lowered a knee into his shoulders, pulling his arms behind his back. Luna protested as the MT's grasped hold of her, Ignis too. Nyx focused back to the arch to see _him_ striding forward. Ardyn Izunia.

"Oh what good is a world that only ever let's you down? Why not end it all right here?" He announced flourishing down into a mocking bow. Nyx kicked out at one of the MT's only receiving another boot to the side. "You still here? What a marvellous feat."

"Fuck you," Nyx growled attempting to shrug off the MT's weighing him down.

"Such foul immigrant language, just as one would expect from a Galadan," Ardyn mused before turning his attention toward Luna. "Ah...my dear Lady, a pleasure to see you again. As for you Ravus? I believe the Emperor wishes to speak with you...I have some men here ready to escort you to Gralea." Ardyn stepped aside and a number of MT's stepped forward. Nyx knew this would be the last time he laid eyes on Ravus...alive.

"Ravus!" Luna struggled against the troopers that held her.

"Fear not, sister. The rightful owner will have the ring, and with you aid cleanse our star of this scourge." Ravus nodded to his sister, giving her a faint smile before striding forward, holding his head high and brushing past the MT's awaiting him. They turned and followed, the small party soon vanishing. Ardyn looked after them and snorted.

"I was never a lover of him..." Ardyn admitted.

"How dare you!" Luna growled.

"Say what you will my dear, your words cannot harm me."

Tears were running down Luna's cheeks now, "He is right. The rightful owner will have the ring and none other."

"Indeed...you have it with you now don't you...?"

Luna drew back now. The troopers kept their rifles held firm. Nyx struggled against the grip of them but he couldn't reach either of his blades and with a rifle end pointed directly at his brow he could do little in this situation. Ardyn drifted closer to Luna now his eyes narrowing before he turned his attention to both Nyx and Ignis.

"Permit me to make a suggestion. Rather than follow this flotsam and float away to a watery grave, why not come with me? What do you say...?"

Was he seriously offering? Nyx could have laughed if he had the strength. Nyx noted Ignis' eyes looking to him-he wanted something. He wanted Nyx to hold Ardyn's attention. He gave a subtle nod before looking to the Chancellor. The man was on the verge of turning away from him until Nyx spoke up.

"You must have bumped your head Chancellor," Nyx snorted, "Some of that debris hit you on your way out? Why in the hell would you join you?"

"I see you're not willing to listen to reason then..." Ardyn kept his eyes on Nyx. It would give Ignis time. A drop ship ascended to the skies and departed from the city. Ravus. Ardyn's boots entered Nyx's vision before the Chancellor kicked roughly once...twice and a third time, for good measure no doubt. The blade in his side was forced deeper and deeper with each kick, the wound splitting wider and wider. "In that case then Glaive I will allow you to float away."

Ardyn gave another swift kick. The troopers released Nyx and he rolled across the stone lying dangerously close to the edge and the drop off into the dark waters below. Not this again-he was no stranger to water and he certainly didn't fear it but at this rate he'd sink to the very bottom. He hoped this was giving Ignis enough time to conjure up whatever plan it was he had. His left arm hung over the edge of the stone, fingers brushing against the water. With every movement his body flared hot. Ardyn followed him, boots hammering off the stone.

"I'd rather float away then listen to another minute of this madness. Noctis is the only King around here-Luna has seen to that. You've already lost."

"Lost? Oh on the contrary," Ardyn grinning ducking low on to his hunkers and reaching out grasping the front of Nyx's uniform and drawing his closer. "Did I ever mention I didn't want Noctis to succeed?"

...wait...

"There is but one 'True King'. Simply possessing a crystal and ring doesn't make you that king. No not at all."

"Nyx now!" Ignis voice called. Now? Now what? Nyx scrambled and reached out grasping Ardyn before pulling a knee to his chest and kicking out. The Chancellor was sent crashing back against the stone. The MT's rifles snapped to life. Drawing from strength reserves he never knew he had Nyx produced a barrier to shield Ignis and Luna. Ignis himself was now armed with a pair of daggers and cutting down the MT's. Nyx scurried toward the nearest felled rifle and snatched it up-wow it felt cumbersome and awkward. Never the less, He put a hand to the trigger and squeezed. The Troopers surrounding Luna were felled. Nyx dropped the barrier. Ignis' blades were sprung from his hands by a malfunctioning MT. Nyx turned his aim and placed a careful bullet in the trooper's skull. Between Ignis and Nyx they were swiftly disposed of. Ardyn had found his feet now and was clapping heartily. Nyx twisted on the ground and turned the rifle toward the man, squeezing the trigger. Bullets sprung forth in a barrage only to be of no effect. Ignis lunged forward now to combat the man just as the cartridge of the rifle Nyx held clicked dry. He tossed the useless lump of metal aside. Luna rushed to him again, hooking her hands beneath his arms and drawing him back away from the precarious ledge. Ignis was engaging with Ardyn but making no effect. After a moment Ardyn sent the man crashing to the side with a flick of his hand.

"I grow weary of this trivial fighting and bickering. Ignis have you seen sense?"

"I swore an oath to stand with Noct and to keep him safe," Ignis heaved. "Whatever it takes," It was then Nyx noted the ring in Ignis' hand. No. "I will protect him!" Ignis barked forcing the ring onto his left hand. The man let out a strangled cry only a moment later.

"Ignis!" Luna called to him. Ardyn's lip twisted in disgust. Nyx knew exactly what Ignis would have to go through, now the ring was perched on someone's hand Nyx could feel all the scarring on his body light up in pain, it flared and twitched. His arm quickly moving into spasm. Luna held him tight.

"Nyx?" She looked down to him. Cursing he crumpled and collapsed against her, he wanted to claw all the skin away and be rid of it all. What would have been an age for Ignis was seconds for them all. A moment later the man launched at Ardyn. The Lucii had chosen not to kill him. A thankful thing...but at what cost? The pain in Nyx's body didn't dwindle. Reaching to the blade still embedded in his side he curled his fingers around the hilt and pulled. The blade must have moved mere millimetres before he couldn't draw it any further.

"Don't!" Luna scolded.

"Help me," Nyx demanded. She looked taken aback but none the less nodded. Nyx wrapped his hand around the blade hilt once more-what a crude thing it was, Luna's hand covered his and together they pulled. Nyx roared at the feeling and even when his strength failed Luna continued. The blade sprung free.

"Ignis!" Nyx barked. The man ceased his attack on Ardyn briefly to turn to him. Nyx tossed the blade. Once in Ignis' hand the man returned to his battle. Nyx flopped against Luna now, her hands clamping down over the wound which bled heartily now.

"You fool-look what you've done!" She was panicked now. Nyx rested against her, his vision grew dark and spotty, his limbs felt like iron as he finally began to slip away from consciousness. Indeed...what a fool he was.


	11. Chapter 11

The stitching was pulled tight. Nyx growled in response shooting a look to the nurse who gave a small sympathetic smile before finishing her work finally sealing the wound in his side...again. It had split the previous night during his slumber. Next time Nyx met Ardyn he'd kill him. The city was left damaged though nothing compared to what could have been. Once it was all over the Prince was swiftly rushed to the nearest doctor, Luna had remained at his side. The cleanup had begun, the moving of debris back into the ocean, the rebuilding of the city, the return of the citizens. Nyx too had been rushed to the nearest medical help alongside Ignis. In comparison to what Ignis had suffered Nyx considered himself more than lucky. The man had lost his sight. The once poised man was now downtrodden, unsure where to turn, if he would walk into something. A cane had been supplied and Nyx would always remember the look of utter disgust and heartbreak that has washed over Ignis' face. The nurse stood tall now and produced a long roll of bandage to cover his side. Nyx raised his arm as she continued. He looked to the city that stretched to the horizon past the tall windows. What now? He had seen Luna safely to Altissia and prevented her from serious harm...now what was he to do? The Prince and Princess...they would wed no? It had originally been part of the peace treaty between Insomnia and Niflheim...did It still stand given everything that had happened? The nurse finished her bandaging and quickly gathered her tools, giving a small smile before retreating from the room. Nyx sat heavily. The door reopened a moment later. Luna. Quickly she closed the door behind her and rushed across the room. Luna's hands reached out and grasped his face in her hands she quickly placed a kiss to his brow. He was hesitant to respond however what his head thought and what his body did; differed. His arms reached out and grasped her waist pulling her close. She responded and wrapped her arms around him.

"Curse this infernal wound," Luna breathed. Nyx nodded in return. Luna pulled back now looking down to him her eyes saddened. "What is it?"

Nyx opened his mouth to respond however he hesitated and quickly closed his mouth once more. He shook his head. He fell away from her grasp and pushed himself off the chair searching for his uniform.  
"Nyx..." She muttered. He could hardly look at her let alone bring up the subject they both knew had to be discussed. Pulling the uniform coat on he opted to leave the t-shirt off for now, the pressure of putting it on would only split his stitches. Shrugging the coat on he turned but kept his eyes elsewhere. He finally managed to find words but was disrupted when there was a knock on the door. Nyx spun. The blonde friend of Noctis appeared.

"Oh!" He muttered. "Sorry-Lady Lunafreya Noct still hasn't woken-"

"Highness," Nyx cut in bowing his head before fleeing the room. He pushed past the boy.

* * *

Leaning on the railings of a small bridge that extended between two levels of the city Nyx watched the water streaming beneath. The waters glistened and sparkled in the morning light. Perhaps his reaction the previous day had been unfair. It hadn't been her intention for any of it. Nyx felt the breeze against his heated cheeks, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. The people of the city had been returned, the homes of those that had been destroyed remained in temporary accommodation. The calm and quiet of the city was like the day after a hurricane. Although chatter and babble could be heard from all corners it was...silent. Anything would be quieter then the Hydraean's roars. He had swung the uniform coat over his arms but his chest remained exposed now, he allowed the breeze to wash over his skin. Is this how Gladiolus felt all the time?

"Thought I might find ya here," Libertus' voice shattered his peace. Nyx turned. Libertus had a heavily bruised neck and cheek, his lips to the right puffy and swollen.

"Well you look like shit," Nyx commented.

"Had an argument with some MT's-you know how it goes."

"They look worse?"

"If by worse you mean scrap metal then yeah," Libertus grinned striding forward and drawing level with Nyx. He too leant on the railings now. "You know the Princess was looking for you..."

"Huh?"

"Nyx. What happened?"

"Trouble."

"Did you...?"

"...yeah."

"Oh Nyx..." Libertus heaved shaking his head. Libertus wasn't angry nor ashamed but rather mournful for him. "You stupid bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know," Nyx admitted glancing down to his gloved hand. "Has the Prince woken up yet?"

"Not yet but speaking of, Ignis sent me to find you. Says he wants a word."

"Great," Nyx sighed. What could Ignis possibly want? Knowing the man it would be discuss their next move against the Empire. Ignis may have lost his sight but his mind was still sharp. Nyx however didn't make to move, he remained on the bridge. "What are we doing here?"

Libertus' eyes studied him. "What?"

"We went from...running that bar every night to living in Insomnia fighting the Empire when asked when our home was taken away. Then the same thing happened in Insomnia...we watched the world burn, again. And now...when did things get so complicated...?"

He received a sharp fist to the shoulder from Libertus. Nyx growled in response.

"Don't be doing that," Libertus grunted.

"What?"

"Just be damned thankful you're still here with us Nyx! Remember when you weren't gonna be? You're the damned Hero here and I ain't gonna watch you second guess yourself because you have eyes for that Princess. Get your act together, you're still a Glaive. You still got a king to fight for ain't nothing complicated about that!"

Nyx felt like a child being scolded. He cast his eyes to the water running beneath the bridge once more. He did have a King to fight for, he had a purpose to finish out this damned war and bring the Empire down. The princess may have been safely seen to Altissia as Regis had asked and now he would restore the King to Insomnia like Regis would have wanted.

* * *

"Our next objective will be to make for Gralea," Ignis nodded. His eyes now covered by a pair of darkened sunglasses. The scar that peeked from behind the left lens was more than noticeable. Red and raw, the stitching still fresh. The others had escaped serious wounds by the looks, only bruising and scratches. They were sat in the lobby of a hotel now.

"The Empire still possess the crystal. That will be our next move, reclaim it."

"Walk straight into the Empire capital? Why not," Gladiolus nodded.

"Eh...we sure we want to do that?" The blonde squeaked.

"Unfortunately Prompto-this is not about what we want but what is necessary," Ignis responded.

"You think it's necessary for you four to go waltzing into the Capital of Niflheim?" Nyx cocked a brow. He failed to see the sense. "I mean shouldn't the prince remain here?"

"Noct would not allow us to go alone, he will wish to be present." Ignis nodded. Nyx noted how Ignis didn't dare even attempt to locate people in the room, his gaze remained straight ahead of him. Why bother trying to see when you knew you couldn't?

"I'll go check up on him," Prompto spoke after a long moment, leaping out of his chair and bounding from the room. Gladiolus rose from his seat and wondered from the room leaving Ignis alone with Nyx.

"Was that your price?" Nyx asked after a moment.

"I don't know what-"

"Cut it. I've been there Specs...can't hide it."

Ignis heaved a long sigh shifting in his seat, "Indeed. It was...a minor sacrifice."

"Minor? You expect to go to Gralea too don't you?"

"There's no reason I can't...the sight will return."

"No it won't." There was a cold pause that hung in the air. Nyx shook his head. "Sorry."

"Don't be. If I cannot keep up then I will step aside and allow them to continue without me...though I will ask you not to mention this to any of them."

Nyx nodded before quickly speaking, "Of course. Your path is your own-don't let anyone tell you how to walk your path."

"Sound advice," Ignis praised.

"Don't get used to it." Nyx pushed off the wall now and spun.

"Nyx. Before you go?"

Nyx paused and peered over his shoulder. Ignis rose from his now, his hand firmly gripping onto the cane that had rested against the armchair side.

"I would ask you to come with us."

"You want me to come with you to Gralea?"

"In the instance I am no longer able to continue on I would hope Noctis would be kept safe in my absence...I know you will protect him as well as any other."

Nyx wouldn't lie. The prospect of walking into the capital was not a welcoming one. They would be outgunned, outnumbered and in unfamiliar surroundings. Nyx noticed that Ignis was looking at him now, or in his direction at least.

"Of course," Nyx finally nodded.

* * *

They descended down the docks, Nyx stood on the end of one of the piers his eyes looking back out over the ocean that stretched before them, a small stone in his hands that he turned and twisted in his grasp. The Prince had indeed awoken the previous day, the plan was relayed to him and the acceptance of Nyx to travel with them was quickly established. Libertus however Nyx opted to remain with the Princess. If there was one thing Libertus would do it would be to protect her at all costs. Heavy boots clunked over the pier in his direction. Nyx cast a light glance over his shoulder to see the prince striding forward. Nyx had come to the realization that Noctis seemed uncomfortable with the idea of people treating him like royalty and so he opted to treat the boy as he wished.

"Your Majesty," He nodded.

"You're the first one not to make any move to bow you know," Noctis said with a small snort.

"Did you want me to bow?"

"Nah," Noctis shook his head before drawing level with Nyx and following his gaze out over the waters.

"Is his majesty feeling better?"

"I am-and that's in no small part due to you."

"You're the one who fought Leviathan, I just fought some MT's."

"And saved Luna."

"I wouldn't be a good soldier if I didn't do my job." He would give his life for her, though he'd never admit it now.

"You didn't have to. Have your wounds healed?"

"Getting there," Nyx nodded. He kept telling himself that he had worse.

"In regards to Luna..." Noctis spoke now, his tone lowering. Here it was. Nyx braced. "If I had lost her...it would have been unbearable. She's done a lot for me...I've known her since I was just a kid. She was even looking after me then too."

Nyx couldn't tell whether he was getting a headache due to the fresh gash on his brow or whether it was due to the prince's words. The idea of another mentioning their feelings grinded on him. Why? Why tell him this? He glanced briefly to Noctis and nodded in understanding. "No problem."

"When all this is over..." Noctis inhaled deeply. "You'll always have a place in my kingdom, Nyx."

"Thank you," Nyx nodded. Noctis gave a small smile now before turning and beginning up the pier back toward the large ship that bobbed happily in the waters awaiting them. Nyx looked down to the small stone in his hands and twisted it over once more. It was a flat thing in the shape of a disc. Nyx couldn't feel the smoothness of the stone due to the leather that coated his hands, none the less he ran a thumb over its flat surface. After a moment he tossed it forward into the waters. It entered with a satisfying 'plop' before descending down into the dark abyss below. The breeze grew now. They would return to the main land and from there catch their train and head for the Capital. It would take them a number of days but they would get there. Eventually. Turning Nyx started back up the pier toward the boat that awaited him.

* * *

The party had returned to the main land. The sun was descending into its rest on the horizon once more staining the lands in an incredible orange hue. They had returned to Cape Caem. The boat had arrived into an underground harbour that had only a small hut on its dock and a set of stairs ascending to the house on the peak of the cliff above. Libertus and Gladiolus had disembarked onto the pier and were quickly fastening the ship back to the dock, Prompto was waving madly at the people who appeared on the dock. Familiar faces. Iris and Talcott. Nyx put a hand to the side of the boat and threw himself over the side, landing easily on the docks.

"You're back!" Iris beamed.

"Heya sis," Gladiolus nodded. Quickly the siblings held a long embrace. Nyx noted Prompto aiding Ignis from the ship followed by a stooped over Cid.

"Hate sitting for that long," The mechanic moaned as he trudged away. Talcott bounded forward toward Nyx.

"Nyx!" He grinned wide.

"Hey kid," Nyx nodded patting the top of the boy's head.

"I knew you'd come back!" Talcott grinned again. Iris was now taking turns to hug each of them. Cid waved her away and limped past a hand pressed firmly to his back. Noctis, Prompto and Ignis were more obliging. Nyx turned as Luna stepped down from the boat. She wore that same trench coat as before over a pair of jeans and long boots now. Her hair swept back from her face once again. She heaved a heavy cough, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She wasn't well. Nyx could see it, she was exhausted again, her eyes tired and body frail. He extended a hand out to her. Luna pulled her hand away from her mouth, gave a faint smile and took his hand. He aided her off the last steps of the boat.

"Lady Lunafreya!" Iris' voice sounded. Luna looked up to see the girl bounding toward them. "It'll be so good to have another girl around here I can't even tell you!" Iris grinned now bubbling with excitement. Luna gave her best attempt at a warm smile.

"She's exhausted," Nyx nodded to Iris. The girl's smile faltered.

"Oh my gosh! Of course, what a day you've had. Please, follow me we have dinner prepared." Iris turned and bounded away again gathering the others. Luna looked to Nyx, that same tired expression he had seen in her eyes before. She said nothing but gave him a reassuring glance and smile. Her hand lingered in his a long moment.

"Come on guys! Monica's got dinner cooking!" Prompto's voice squealed. Nyx instantly released Luna's hand and spun to see the blonde boy disappearing up the stairs. They were alone the others had all ascended up the stairs into the house above. With a last smile Luna stepped past Nyx and moved toward the stairway.

Monica had cooked up a large pot of King's Stew that everyone had a healthy helping of. They had all sat in the main room of the downtrodden house, at the table and ate happily and conversed. Talcott and Iris wanted to know everything. Monica and Dustin wanted to know the details of what had happened. Prompto was more than willing to give them all what they wanted with great detail and enthusiasm. Gladiolus and Iris had spent a great deal of time with one another, as siblings would. Nyx couldn't blame them-they seemed close. It reminded him of him and Selena. They had been very close also...but. After dinner Cid had vanished to bed, along with a pensive Ignis and Noctis. Libertus, full of stew had fallen asleep on a couch in the corner of the house, Dustin and Monica vanished into the reaches of the house-Nyx was sure he recognized Dustin from a previous encounter. He was Crownsguard along with that other woman. Nyx sat on the railings of the fence that ran along the cape's cliff face. The sea breeze was refreshing though the smell of salt was beginning to get tiring. Savour it. There wouldn't be any of this in the Niflheim capital Nyx would be cursing it then too. Never happy was he? The sun was nearly entirely buried behind the horizon now. The daemons wouldn't take long to spawn, no doubt. Nyx could already hear their squeals and shrieks in the distance. Unhooking his legs off the lower railing Nyx dropped to the floor and turned carefully climbing over the fence and looking toward the house. The majority of the lights within were dimmed now. Three remained, one for his room and the others he couldn't be sure of. He began his trek back through the darkness, keeping the faint glows from the bedrooms in his sight. His boots crunched over the grass and dirt he noted the steps that rose onto the porch fall into view. Atop them she stood watching him.

"I meant to speak with you after dinner," Luna's voice was soft. Nyx froze in his steps and looked up to her. She was smiling uncertainly.

"You did?"

"Will you sit with me?" Luna gestured to the small and decrepit bench to the left of the main entrance of the house. Nyx watched her turn and cross the porch before sitting. Inhaling deeply Nyx obliged and trotted up the steps of the house and crossed to the bench taking a seat next to her. "I hear you are leaving to go with the Prince?"

"It has been requested. I will go."

"Into the capital?"

"If that's where I'm required."

"Nyx."

"Highness?"

"Do not start that again."

"Sorry...Luna."

She gave a faint smile, "I know you won't wish to hear it however I bid you stay."

"I can't."

"I know. All the same I thought I best make my feelings known in this instance. The capital is a dangerous place Nyx, there won't be much good left there. If I cannot convince you to remain here then I will simply say; be careful and return to me."

"To you?"

"I still haven't forgotten that night Nyx, it is the best memory I could possibly have," Luna reached out now and took hold of his gloved hand in hers. His eyes flickered down to their hands together. "I love you, Nyx Ulric. I need you to promise me you'll return."

"Of course I will-for you anything." His eyes turned to hers now, she gazed at him, her eyes bright even through the exhaustion. Slowly she leant forward and placed a kiss to his cheek, atop the scars as usual. That wasn't good enough for him. He drew back, studied her momentarily before leaning forward and pushing his lips to her own. They remained that way a long moment before drawing back only for air. Luna's head collapsed down against his shoulder and she rested against him, hand still clutching his own.


	12. Chapter 12

The previous night had been hard, that morning had been even harder. Nyx and Luna had kept their eyes on one another all morning as everyone prepared to leave. Luna was not to return to Tenebrae, after what had happened to Ravus Nyx had deemed it unwise. Libertus and Luna would remain in Caem alongside Dustin, Monica, Talcott and Iris. It was the safest place now. Although she would never admit to it Luna was not faring well-it had all taken its toll on her, she was weak now. Hardly able to stand and walk unaided. Iris would be at her side constantly-a welcoming thought to Nyx. He sat heavily in the booth on the train now next to a silent Ignis. Noctis was pacing up and down the train car uneasily. Nyx recalled that the prince and Gladiolus had some heated words before they had departed-what was it all about? He didn't care. His mind remained on Luna-the expression on her face as they had left. Heartbroken may not have been the word. She was worried for him? He was more concerned for her. She was fighting the scourge so hard but now she was unable to do so. The nights were closing in. The days shorter, nights longer. As they trundled over the tracks Nyx had noticed Daemons in the countryside. Sure they didn't pose a problem in the middle of nowhere but what happened when they ventured further? What happened when they moved into the cities? He shifted in the seat. It was like cardboard. A flattened un-cushioned bottom and rigid wooden back. Ignis seemed none the worse for wear but he didn't seem the type to complain. Perhaps Nyx should have taken a note out of the prince's book and paced rather than sit. The train heaved a whistle as it travelled through Succarpe. Why couldn't they have just driven? Prompto returned and flopped into a seat opposing Nyx and Ignis. Their next stop would indeed be Tenebrae.

"Man-this seems to be taking forever!" Prompto heaved after a long moment. Nyx cast him a glance and cocked a brow.

"Indeed," Ignis nodded, "It's a long way to Tenebrae...yet we still need to stop in at the royal tomb in Cartanica. There was a silence...which was broken by Prompto. He then asked the question everyone else thought.

"You're sure you're up for that?" He glanced to Ignis. The man kept his eyes on the window and the passing countryside-not that he could see any of it. His hand held the cane tightly, squeezing on the infernal object. He shuffled uncomfortably. Nyx cast a look to Prompto.

"The wounds have mended..." Ignis sighed, "Eve sights a matter of time."

No it wasn't. Bullshit. Nyx knew it would never come back-so did Ignis. What a proud fool he was. Prompto nodded and cast his eyes down now. Nyx noted the bruising form of Gladiolus striding down the central passage of the train, he was blocked by Noctis who continued to pace.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Gladiolus growled looking at the prince. That was a good question-one that had plagued Nyx since they had gotten on the damned train. Noctis paused in his pacing now and looked up to the man before him.

"What?" He scowled.

"You've been pacing up and down like a frazzled child. She's at Caem-couldn't be anywhere safer. You need to grow up and get over it. We've left her."

So it was Luna that plagued the prince's mind. Nyx shifted in his seat. Had Luna not said anything? Anything at all? Declaring her love and then remaining silent to the others? Noctis turned and stepped away from Gladiolus.

"I am over it. I'm here, aren't I?"

Gladiolus followed the prince and grasped his coat pulling him back to face him. "Then stop you're moping. If you're not too busy maybe you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off then you."

"Let go of me," Noctis snarled attempting to shrug out of Gladiolus' grip. Good luck Noctis-the man was a tank. Nyx cast a look to Ignis.

"How's that ring fit ya, huh? You rather carry it around then wear it?" Gladiolus continued. "Everyone risked a lot so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry that you didn't get to stay at home with your woman."

"You don't think I know that?" Noctis was growing angry-not that his rage was anything in comparison to Gladiolus.

"You don't!" Gladiolus pointed out, "Ignis took one for you and for what?"

"Enough Gladio!" Ignis barked from his seat. Nyx cast him a glance before looking back to the prince and his bodyguard. He was currently unmoved. What had happened to Ignis was a tragedy in its own right but he took it knowingly, that said the princes behaviour was like that of...well a little bitch. He was meant to be leading the world to greatness-saving it. Instead he moped because he had to leave Luna behind. Sadly he didn't even realize that her affections lay elsewhere.

"You think you're a king...but you're a coward," Gladiolus hissed. That was a low blow. Even if people thought it, it being said was harsh to hear. Perhaps Nyx should intervene?

"Shut up!" Noctis snapped shoving Gladiolus back away.

"Don't do this!" Prompto leapt up from his seat, Nyx remain unmoved. They were beginning to draw looks from people in the train carriage. Gladiolus was swift to throw Prompto back into his seat. The blonde was highly disgruntled.

"I get it alright?" Noctis growled again, "I get it!"

"Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already," Gladiolus snarled. It was like watching two dogs fighting. Both were agitated, that was no way to enter a confrontation. In the end though Noctis merely spun and stormed away marching down the train car toward the nearest door away from Gladiolus.

"Noct!" Prompto jumped to his feet and shouted after the boy. Nyx cast a weary eye in the 'king's' direction.

"Leave him," Gladiolus ordered before storming in the opposite direction. What would normally be a long train ride would seemingly turn into an even longer one. Nyx rested back in his seat and put his attention to the window and the world drifting past.

* * *

Finally the train heaved a whistle indicating its arrival to Cartanica. Thank god. The sun was half cast in the sky, that that it tended to rise much higher now a days. The dusty surrounds that served as Cartanica stretched to the horizons either way. The train slowed its pace. Nyx rose from his seat and looked to Ignis, the man slowly rose after him. Together, with Prompto following them wondered down the train car and out the nearest door onto the deserted platform. There were four people that Nyx could see-two being food vendors. Nyx looked up to the sun in the skies before heaving a sigh and looking around-the prince finally stepped off the train cars and wondered around the platform before settling his eyes on the elevator that led down to the mines, crossing the wooden platform and making for the elevator. Nyx started after him-the air had been heated, and not just from the sun, ever since the confrontation and in truth it was making everyone uncomfortable. Nyx followed after the prince, where was Gladiolus? Had he gotten off the train? Sure enough the looming shadow of the bodyguard appeared within seconds of them reaching the elevator. They waited in silence for the elevator to arrive. Nyx leant on the railings that overlooked the quarry, he couldn't bare the silence. Thankfully the elevator arrived within minutes.

"Ready to set out?" Ignis asked from behind Nyx.

"Probably not," Gladiolus growled before stepping onto the elevator. Nyx rolled his eyes turning and stepping into the small iron prison that would serve as their descent into the quarry. Prompto was quick to follow along with Ignis and the prince. Was it a good idea to have Noctis and Gladiolus in such close proximity to one another now? Nyx was about to speak up until the elevator jerked sharply and began to drop through the air. Shit. Too late.

He fell out of the elevator-overjoyed to be away from them all. Stepping out Nyx looked around the quarry-high stone walls and a layer of mist had settled in around its base, the railings that supposedly kept one from their death were cracked, and had large holes in. Noctis marched off ahead of them. They descended down the dirt track and eventually, thankfully Prompto shattered the eerie silence.

"Feeling a little out of my element," He said looking around the quarry. They passed an old abandoned drill. The mine had been abandoned for sometime by the looks.

"We're a foreign species in this environment. Mind we don't end up prey," Ignis pointed out. Ignis no sooner had spoken then he stumbled over a thick earthy lump in the floor. Nyx jumped at the sudden movement and spun to see the man on his knees. Poor bastard. He should have stayed at the mine's surface. Prompto ducked to aid Ignis swiftly this action only received a sharp snort of anger from Gladiolus as he watched the Prince still marching ahead of them all.

"Right, good tip," Noctis called over his shoulder.

"Footing's bad. Watch your step," Gladiolus pointed out to Ignis, Nyx and Prompto. They all nodded. Nyx noted the prince had vanished around the other end of the drill.

"I'll do as best I can," Ignis muttered.

"Just stick to a pace you can manage. We'll wait," Nyx spoke up now. Ignis looked in his direction and nodded in acceptance. He couldn't keep up-he knew it but he tried to prove otherwise. Nyx just hoped it didn't get him killed. The four walked around the drill now to see Noctis stood awaiting them. At their approach he turned and strode forward once again.

"Is it too much to ask the royal procession sticks together?" Gladiolus growled catching up the prince and dragging on his shoulder. Nyx could sense a brawl coming up.

"Too much to ask you to shut it?" Noctis hissed in response. Nyx felt his hackles rise. What a snotty response. Could Ignis be blamed for what happened? No. Noctis acted as though Ignis chose to walk this pace-chose to not be able to see where he was going. They continued their descend down the uneven, dirt track into the base of the quarry. Trees and shrubs sprung from the earth, the cracked railings continued to line the sides of the path, the lights now out of commission and useless. They would be a great asset. The further down they went, the less they could see. It was beginning to grow darker the further they went from the surface. Ignis stumbled over a random piece of metal that protruded from the ground.

"Don't push it Ignis," Gladiolus warned. They continued their steady descent into the pit of the quarry, a large green murky lake had formed amid rocks and trees. No not lake. Swamp. Noctis strode forward, Nyx rushed forward and grabbed hold of the prince jerking him back and throwing him behind the cover of a large boulder. Noctis grunted as he hit the dirt and shot a look to Nyx.

"What the hell-"

"Shut it, your highness. Happen to notice the gurangatch nest over there?" Nyx snapped back. Noctis looked up to the right hand side of the swamp to see a number of gurangatch's wondering in the murky waters. They were below an old digger that was stood in the murky water, their nest spawning with young, best not to disturb them. Nyx gestured to the left hand side of the bowl, around the old mining facility. They could find an entrance around that side. Besides Nyx didn't want to force Ignis into a battle he may not be ready for.

"Good call, the tomb will be down below," Gladiolus nodded. "Let's move."

Nyx rose from his position behind the boulder and moved into the waters, careful to keep quiet, careful to not draw attention. The waters of the swamp were smelly, sticky and thick. The water lapped at Nyx's legs as he waded through. He headed for the depths of the mine. There was a sudden crash of water from behind them. Nyx paused and spun to see Ignis stumbling again.

"Woah, watch yourself," Prompto muttered again coming to Ignis' aid. Nyx didn't care so much for that it was the nesting gurangatch in the corner that worried him. He eyed them carefully a long moment. They seemed to not have heard them over the hissing and wailing coming from their young.

"Right," Ignis nodded in response. He stood tall his clothing coated in thick algae from the swamp, the splatters of water covering his face and glasses. Moving through the swamp they were given a small reprieve as they met dry land again. Colossal roots from a tree were jutting out from beneath the ruin of the mining facility. They descended a bank that led into another swamp like area, the roots of the tree towering over them like beams in a church. Noctis kept ahead of them all, Nyx followed him alongside Gladiolus while Prompto and Ignis brought up the rear. It was then Nyx noticed the large shape of a metal arm blocking their path. Was that part of the mining facility?

"They parked here?" Gladiolus snorted.

"Wish we could write them a ticket," Prompto laughed. As they drew closer Nyx realized it was an old digger that must have collapsed down into the gap.

"Nothing but a giant roadblock," Gladiolus sighed coming to a halt and folding his arms across his chest.

"Kind of ironic for a vehicle huh?" Prompto snorted.

"If we get its motor running, perhaps we can move it out of the way," Ignis pointed out. That would make sense. "Someone needs to inspect the control panel."

"With those gurangatch above us it might be wise to send only someone," Nyx pointed out. "No point in us all running back up there just to come back down right?"

"True," Gladiolus nodded. "I'll go."

"No. I'll go," Noctis scoffed.

"Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus you guys wait here." Nyx offered, "Noctis and I can go sort this thing out."

"You sure?" Prompto frowned.

"That...would be best," Ignis admitted finally. Nodding Nyx turned and bounded up the bank they had descended down. Noctis was quick to follow him.

* * *

They ascended up the bank at a quick pace now back toward the swamp above. Nyx felt the water beginning to drip down from the roots above them, the stick water dripped down, the back of his neck. The light was fading from the quarry swiftly. Dark was closing in even more now. They returned to the swamp. Nyx ducked low behind a root that jutted out from the trees base. His eyes drifted across to the next of creatures that resided close to the control panel. Nyx peered around to Noctis.

"Wait here, highness."

"What?"

Nyx didn't give him time to react before jerking one of the kukri's from their safe hold's and launching it forward. It spiralled through the air before lodging in the iron flooring of the walkway below the panel. He warped. In a flash of blue light he appeared on the walkway before the panel. It was a battered and rusted thing, there was a single light flickering on the end of the walkway, it was dimmed, nothing like what it had once been. Nyx looked to the nest. The creatures were settled still. Reaching to his belt he flickered the flashlight on his belt and shone it on the control panel. It looked promising but was it operational? He supposed he'd see. He studied the panel before rolling his eyes and slamming a fist against it. The engines roared, choking on the black smoke that bellowed from the pipes above. This woke the nest now. Nyx peered over his shadows and cursed.

"Highness!" He bellowed. Noctis leapt from the cover and produced a sword in his hand before launching toward the first gurangatch that sprinted from its nest. The blade cracked down on top of the creature. The engines spiffed and spluttered before the engines died once again. Great. Taking a quick look to a small distorted message on the panel Nyx noticed the words 'In case of power failure, use backup generators.' Where the hell were they? Noctis was continuing to pummel the gurangatch but it was drawing the attention of the rest of the creatures from their slumber. After another short moment Nyx gathered all the information he needed. The location of the generators and the location of the key. Shed? What shed? He looked around the swamp attempting to locate the swamp.

"Highness-see a shed about?" Nyx asked tossing his dagger now. It perched in the side of one of the gurangatch's. Warping Nyx ripped the creatures throat open before spinning and combating a young creature that lurched toward him. Grasping the muzzle of the creature Nyx hurled it to the floor before driving his second dagger down into its stomach. It squealed drawing the attention of its mother. The thunderous splashing of the creature came rushing toward him.

"I see it!" Noctis responded batting away another gurangatch. "Just over there."

Nyx cast a look over the stones to see a small rough shed made of worn wood and metal sheets. "Need the key from out of there."

"Sure thing," Noctis grunted as he was flung into the air by the muzzle of one of the creatures. Nyx tossed his blade, avoiding the jaws of the enraged mother that was hunting him. "Once we get rid of all these things!"

"Go-I can take care of these guys," Nyx nodded. Noctis sliced another of the young creatures open before spinning and nodding-darting toward the shed. Nyx spun noted the mother gurangatch now chasing after Noctis...well the prince had just slaughtered its child. Cursing Nyx spun and darted through the swamp. The water was thick and incredibly sticky. He dragged his legs through it after the creature and after Noctis. Noctis reached the shed, heaving the door open and vanishing inside.

"Highness!" Nyx barked. Noctis poked his head out briefly, seeing the creature crashing toward him he quickly ducked back inside. The creatures jaws crashed against the shed rocking it wildly, wood splintering, metal denting. Nyx launched his blade. The blade caught in the splintered wood of the shed, Nyx warped. Landing against the wood he turned and sliced downward cutting the gurangatch's eye. Noctis launched through the front door on the creature's blindside now driving his blade into the side of the creature dragging it through its scaly hide. There was a slick sound of slicing followed. The creature wailed in agony its body flailing wildly. Its snout whipped around and snapped down on the prince's leg. Noctis cried out as he was dragged to the floor, the creature beginning to shake him madly. Nyx leapt atop the creature, cutting its other eyes from its skull before driving his second blade between its jaws. He twisted the blade up forcing it into the roof of its mouth. It shirked. Dragging the handle of the blade back Nyx left the blade now. The creature released Noctis, growling and shrieking in rage. Noctis scrambled back. Nyx threw himself off the creature and rolled as he hit the earth. Casting his eyes to Noctis the prince launched forward, summoning a heavy axe into hands before cracking it down atop the gurangatch skull. There was a sickening crunch as bone crunched beneath the force of the axe. Leaping back Noctis landed next to Nyx just as the creature rolled onto its side.

"You get the key?"

"Yeah," Noctis nodded.

"Let's switch this thing back on then," Nyx rose now, waded into the waters and snatched his dagger from the creatures mouth with a sickening slice slipping it back into sheath on his leg.

* * *

They were quick to switch on the remaining generators-once they had dealt with the nest there was no reason to continue sneaking around. There were other creatures lurking, Nyx could hear them but they were uninterested in pursuing them as they flitted about the dark cavern. It was entirely black.

"Well we've got power," Noctis nodded.

"Might not have it for long though. We need to move that machine."

They descended the metal stairs and re-entered the swamp before quickly sprinting to the control panel. Nyx waited as Noctis stumbled up the lob-sided steps and across to the control panel. In seconds the smoke spewed from the pipes above, the engines roared and grinded, the sound of rusted metal squealed from somewhere in the darkness, that would be the metal arm moving.

"You hear that?" Noctis looked down to Nyx.

"Sounds like we're clear."

"Let's move," Noctis ran down the steps now. Nyx spun as the prince descended into the darkness and down the bank toward where the others waited.

Sliding down the bank Nyx noted Ignis sat heavily to one side, Prompto pacing and Gladiolus stood arms folded.

"Sounds like you managed to get the engines started," Prompto looked up with a grin. Nyx nodded. Noctis continued down the trail, the metal arm had risen enough to allow them room to pass. Gladiolus spun as Noctis stepped past him.

"Hold up," He growled, "You sure you're ready for this? You got what it takes?"

"To do what?" Noctis scowled. Nyx sighed heavily. Here it all began again.

"To face your ancestors and convince them to lend you their strength. Got a long road ahead. Can you see this through? To the end?"

There was a silence.

"Can and will," Noctis spoke proudly. "Weather I like it or not, I've got a duty to fulfil. As king."

"You're damn right, you do," Gladiolus nodded, "Then that means you'd better start taking this seriously." With that the brute stepped past Noctis and down the trail. Nyx heaved another sigh, he thought that would be it and they would finally get over themselves and make up? Nyx heaved, his shoulders sagging. Prompto and Ignis too were clearly feeling the same. Nyx turned and began down the trail after Gladiolus-no point in mopping about then. The bank was like a sheet of mud, Nyx picked his way down, half slipping half walking. The cave they descended into was huge-as noted by Prompto as they continued down into the depths. The further they went the more the smell began to change...it began to reek. What the hell was that stench? The bank descended rapidly, moss and grasses coating its face.

"Man something stinks around here," Prompto noted. "Don't slip and fall in whatever that is."

They were met with another swamp at the base of the bank. Great. Nyx just hoped there was no more of the gurangatch down here. There was no noises to indicate there were any here. The swamp was deeper here, thicker. Nyx attempted to pick his way through the reeds and algae, thick clumps would brush past his leg every number of strides. They crossed the wide expanse of swamp water toward the entrance of the tomb. it lay buried in rock beneath the roots of another aged tree, on the outside however there were a number of pink sacks handing all over the entrance hid among the vines.

"What is this?" Prompto asked with a raised lip.

"I hate eggs," Gladiolus hissed.

"Do we really wanna know what's back there?"

The waters behind them erupted upward, green fleshy limbs stretched up from the water, a gaping teeth lined mouth following. Nyx spun to watch the creature towering over them. Was that a malboro?

"That looks like a mouth!" Prompto squeaked, "Is that its face?!"

"Shit! Get down," Nyx growled grabbing hold of Prompto and pulling him away from the creature that flailed before them.

"What? What is it?" Ignis barked-the first sign of panic appearing in his voice. Gladiolus summoned his blade and hauled it over his shoulder quickly darting in front of Ignis and Noctis.

"Something real bad!" Noctis responded.

"It's a malboro-stay away from its mouth," Nyx called to the others. Gladiolus charged forward throwing his sword off his shoulder before slashing out at the creature. Prompto wiped the gun from his belt and took aim. Noctis summoned his own sword and leapt forward. Nyx reached down to his daggers and dragged them from his sleep.

"I'm covered in drool!" Gladiolus called from somewhere amidst the tentacles. The creature lumbered through the waters. All four, Noctis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Nyx lurched into attack mode. Ignis hung back a moment unsure of where or what to attack. Nyx cast him a brief glance before hearing the waters ripple. Ignis was going to attempt to fight. He'd have to keep a close eye on him. He launched forward toward the flailing mess.

"Somethings hatching!" Prompto squealed.

"Bust 'em up!" Gladiolus called out swinging his sword slicing three tentacled limbs off the malboro. Sprouts from the malboro began to appear from near the doorway. Nyx knew a clever trick regarding them however. He noted Prompto attempting to shoot down the creatures.

"Prompto!" Nyx barked, "Focus on the mother-the young can't survive without her."

Prompto nodded and quickly dodged past a tentacle before firing on the creature. Ignis was thrown aside by one of the tentacles. Gladiolus was thrown into the swampy waters a moment later. Nyx was close to Prompto, who was also about to be flung. Turning Nyx cut past one of the sprouts and threw himself against the blonde. Both crashed into the water but it was better than getting hit by that thing again.

"This isn't working!" Gladiolus boomed. Nyx rose from the murky waters, Prompto was busy spluttering a mouthful of the green liquid from his mouth. Nyx looked to the creature, it's stomach was expanding.

"Everyone look out!" He called loudly. Everyone took head and moved away from the creature as it expelled a mouthful of green gas. It spewed into the air-jesus it stunk. Nyx had fought one of these things before and he had hoped to never cross another. After it had given them all a pleasant helping of its breath it roared loudly. Christ.

"Noct!" Ignis suddenly called, "I have an idea. If I may..." Nyx cast a look to Ignis. The man produced a small orb in his hand and turned facing the creature. Go for it. Why the hell not? The malboro would only spawn more young if someone didn't do something quick. Ignis hurled the orb from his hand toward the creature-it landed in the malboro's gaping mouth. Good aim. Nyx spun as a sprout crashed into his legs and sliced down on the little bastard. The malboro sat a moment before flames erupted in its mouth. Of course. Ignite the gas inside it. It squealed in agony as smoke spewed from between its teeth.

"Ah, as I suspected," Ignis grinned to himself.

"Well that worked!" Prompto praised.

"Nice one Iggy," Gladiolus could be heard before he sliced down on some more of the creatures tentacles.

"Now we have a fighting chance," Nyx praised before launching forward again. The five now brought an onslought down on the malboro and within minutes the creature was over powered and sent crashing into the swampy waters where it had reared its head from. They all stood a moment, covered in swamp water, malboro breath and sweat.

"Is it dead?" Gladiolus finally broke the silence, leaning on his sword.

"Yeah," Nyx confirmed.

"Thanks to Iggy!" Prompto bounced, twisting the pistol in his hand around his forefinger.

"Thanks for the save Iggy." Gladiolus praised.

"Seriously. We'd be plant food if it weren't for you," Prompto admitted.

"Happy to help," Ignis finally responded. He was proud. Happy to have a purpose again, no doubt. Nyx stood tall and looked to Noctis. The prince stood tall and threw a ball of flames toward the remaining egg sacks that hung on the door of the tomb. Who's genius plan was it to have a tomb all the way down here anyway? Noctis strode forward and heaved the doors open before stepping inside. Nyx and the others were content to wait outside, resting on lumps or rock and root that sprung from the swamp waters. After a long moment Noctis returned to them.

"Let's haul ass," Gladiolus grumbled standing up from his perch on the stone he'd been sat on. Turning they began the long trek back.

"A moment?" Ignis' words shattered the silence.

"Everything okay?" Gladiolus asked pausing and turning to look at the man.

Ignis was silent for a moment. "It bloody well isn't," He snapped finally, "And I won't suffer this pointless bickering in silence any longer."

Nyx couldn't agree more. Comrades were there to help one another, to fight the enemy not each other.

"Let's be frank. My vision hasn't improved and probably won't. Yet in spite of this I would remain with you all. Till the very end."

"Sorry, but I object," Gladiolus snorted, "War is a matter of life and death."

"But we'll be there," Prompto opted to put in.

"It's not about us looking out for him," Gladiolus responded.

"Shouldn't he be allowed to choose the path he takes?" Nyx decided to speak up now. Sure the four had been together longer then he had been with them but they were close-it was obvious. People would but heads sure but everyone should be allowed to do as they pleased.

"There's more to it than just what he wants." Gladiolus sighed. True. However Ignis was no child.

"I know full well!" Ignis snapped again. Everyone turned to look at him. "I won't ask you to slow down, if I can't keep up I will bow out."

"What says 'His Majesty?" Gladiolus looked to Noctis. He had remained silent throughout the entirety of the current situation.

"Noct, you are king. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences and never looking back."

Nyx forgot Noctis was the king sometimes-with his behaviour.

"Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only once he's ready."

"Have it your way. We're still taking a big risk. We better all be ready." That was probably the closest they would get to finishing this conversation. Gladiolus gave each a meaningful glance before striding off through the waters, the surface rippling as he left. Prompto was quick to bounce after. Jesus and Nyx thought the Kingsglaive had been a complicated bunch to deal with.

* * *

They resurfaced onto the platform, the night was still surrounding them. Nyx hoped they hadn't spent too long in that quarry. The train heaved a whistle, the attendant calling for final boarding's. The train would be departing shortly. Nyx sat on the step of the train itself, Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Noctis stood.

"We're here for you," Noctis looked to Ignis.

"Yeah let us help you," Prompto urged. The train squealed another whistle. "And we're off!"

Nyx rose wearily from his seat on the step and allowed Prompto entry to the train, the blonde bounced past with a grin.

"Are we clear?" Gladiolus looked to Ignis.

"Crystal."

"Watch your step," Noctis looked to Ignis. 'Watch'. Poor choice of words but Nyx knew it wasn't deliberate.

"You're not 'pushing onward'?" Gladiolus cocked a brow looking over his shoulder to the king.

"Not at his expense," Noctis responded.

"Fair enough."

They took their seats as the train's wheels grinded against steel before pulling away from the station. Next stop? Gralea.


	13. Chapter 13

They sat in a booth, Noctis sat opposing Ignis while Nyx sat on the opposing side in a booth all his own. His legs were thrown on the seats allowing him to stretch out and rest back against the reverberating wall of the train car. It clunked and clattered as it travelled over the rails. Nyx rested his head back, eyes shut. Ignis managed a chuckle from across the car.

"Feels good to ride the rails," He must have been speaking to Noctis.

"Sure does," Noctis responded. Nyx could object to that-he would much rather have walked to Gralea. Trains were, and always would be, clunky noisy shells.

"Eager to drive once we're in Gralea?" Ignis spoke up again.

"Don't think they'll let me," Noctis snorted, "Best leave it up to Nyx."

Nyx forced his eyes open now and cast a look across to the prince who was looking in his direction. Noctis smiled slightly, Nyx cocked a brow. He was honestly going to allow him to drive the Regalia?

"Taking you to your apartment is one thing," Nyx nodded.

"We're fortunate to have the Regalia at all. We owe the first secretary our thanks."

That was true. The car was tucked away in one of the storage cars near the rear of the train and Nyx would be grateful when they could finally get in the comfort of the car rather than the train. He had to shift his position again in order to stay comfortable he had to change position every five minutes or so. How was one meant to sleep if they couldn't even stay comfortable?

"She'd get more thanks if she gave us a discount," Noctis scoffed resting his head on his fist. Nyx smiled lightly at the comment. Camelia Claustra offer a discount? The idea was laughable. She was only out to aid her people-even if Noctis was the King she cared little for his title.

"Those transceivers are top notch," Ignis pointed out. "I recall when the Hydraean raged in the midst of the empire's retreat, one conspicuous craft remained behind; the chancellor's."

Nyx looked to Ignis now. He knew what had happened at the altar-they both did. Noctis was none the wiser for it.

"I was powerless to stop him," Ignis admitted hanging his head. Nyx's eyes narrowed. Sure, he had attempted just hadn't suceeded.

"I'm just glad you're alive," Noctis nodded. There was a heavy silence. Noctis would remain ignorant to what had happened it would seem. Ignis lifted his head.

"Is someone else there?"

Nyx cast a look up the train car to see Gladiolus approaching down the centre aisle. What hearing did Ignis had now.

"Gladio-he just came back. Where did he go anyway?" Noctis looked to Ignis before looking to Nyx.

"Reconnaissance," Nyx nodded.

"Something caught my ear," Ignis followed. Another train rocketed past their own. The metal grinding on metal grew even louder. Nyx winced before finally throwing his legs off the seat-seemed he wouldn't get any sleep.

"Hey captain," Gladiolus nodded as he stopped near the booths, "Mission complete."

"Splendid," Ignis said.

"So what 'caught your ear'?" Noctis asked.

"Rumours of longer nights. They've been growing longer, day by day. There was talk of it back in Lucis, but recent days have shown an unseasonably sharp change."

That was all down to the fact Luna was now too weak to continue to combat it by herself. Nyx peered out the window he wondered how she was? What she was doing? Was Libertus keeping to his word this time rather than just allowing her to wonder off with more refugees? Of course he would.

"Should this trend continue, before long..." Ignis began but trailed off.

"There won't be daylight," Noctis sighed sitting back in his seat now.

"Well, it's not out of the question," Gladiolus shrugged. "The empire's already slain half of the SIx. No wonder the whole words in disarray."

"That's true," Nyx nodded toward Gladiolus. "And longer nights mean more daemons."

"Seen that with our own eyes," Gladiolus muttered as though not wanting to speak it too loudly in case of insulting Ignis. Nyx looked to Ignis and saw that frown on his brow. Nothing was said for a moment before Ignis decided to break the silence again.

"I happened to overhear a fellow passenger discussing this very same phenomenon."

"So he sent yours truly to seek 'em out."

"Nice police work," Noctis praised.

"Well don't wanna keep 'em waiting," Gladiolus looked to Ignis now.

"No, we don't. Nyx keep your eyes on Noct we'll be back in a moment."

"I can take care of myself," Noctis snorted.

"Will do Specs," Nyx waved a hand. Ignis rose from his seat, Gladiolus stepped back to allow the man in front of him before they both vanished up the centre aisle. Nyx smirked to himself when he noted Noctis' expression. "Don't worry, highness. I won't escort you to the bathroom or anything."

Noctis chuckled slightly before peering out the window. Nyx did the same. His eyes drifted to the countryside that surrounded the train-he noted the tall snow peaked mountains arriving into view. The mountains spiralled into the skies above like looming towers. Nyx shuffled out of the booth and stretched his muscles, they had gone into crap since he'd been sat. Footsteps padded down the centre aisle loudly. Nyx cast a glance to his right to see Prompto attempting to grind to a halt from his current sprint. Nyx took a step back allowing the boy to slip past before stumbling and slipping. With a hand Nyx quickly caught the boy before he made a complete fool of himself and drew him back up to his feet.

"Woah! Thanks," Prompto grinned before looking to Noctis, "There you are, buddy! Did you see this?" He gestured outside the train to the mountains, "It's unreal!" Such enthusiasm over everything.

"Yeah," Noctis was not as impressed as Prompto. "Never seen anything like it," He was attempting to show more enthusiasm, for his friends sake if not his own. It was then Nyx noticed it. A wall of cloud or was it snow...or both? It lined the mountains as if acting as a barrier. Noctis may not have been impressed but Nyx was. His eyes drifted down to the young king again.

"I need to stretch my legs, you okay here?"

"Yeah-don't worry about me. What could happen on a train?" Noctis grinned. Rolling his eyes Nyx turned and wondered down the corridor of the car. Casting a look over his shoulder he noted Noctis still in his seat so decided to venture further.

* * *

Nyx wondered the train cars, the world slipping past. He looked to the people in the booths, young and old, male and female, child and adult. What were their destinations? What were their stories? Had they been affected by this shitty war? The questions ran endlessly through his mind as he paced the corridors. After what seemed like hours Nyx turned and began back up the cars. A small child looked to him as he passed, waving only to receive a scolding from his mother. It was the mother who watched Nyx uncertainly. The scars. Would they cause this trouble the rest of his life? It had seemed whenever Nyx was near the ring itself the scars would begin to glow and tingle. Why? Would he never be able to be near Noctis without feeling uncomfortable due to the burning that seared under his skin? In defiance to the mother Nyx waved at the child in return. It beamed. Metal squealed now. The train jerked roughly and Nyx was hurled forward. He caught himself on the back of one of the booths. What the hell was that? Was the train...stopping? People murmured uncertainly now, panic beginning to set in. Nyx looked around the car, it had indeed come to a total halt in the midst of, what looked like, train yard. There was a hum of engines that was unmistakable. Imperials. Cursing Nyx reached to his daggers and ripped them free, there was a crash against the roof above him. He looked up, the mother of the child shrieked now-now she would be grateful for his presence. Nyx turned and noted a window in the roof a foot or so down from where he stood. There was footsteps on the roof of the train, they were approaching the glass. Nyx rushed forward as the glass shattered and a magitek trooper descended. People screamed. The MT had only just landed before Nyx quickly sent it to the grave. What the hell? An imperial assault? Now? Could they never catch a goddamned break? It then hit him. The prince. Shit. Nyx spun as the car door hissed open revealing two more MT's. He launched forward into them sending them spiralling back. They hit the floor with a clunk of metal as Nyx leapt atop them quickly finishing the pair off before they could cause any distress to the passengers of the train. Rushing through the conjoining compartment Nyx entered the next car and saw Prompto vanishing out the far end, Gladiolus and Ignis approaching him.

"Where's Noct?" Gladiolus asked quickly.

"I left him for two minutes," Nyx sighed.

"Never mind that now, we have to get to the engine car and see why this train has stopped," Ignis ordered. "Nyx-find the prince. Prompto has gone to inspect the rear of the train-just ahead of you."

"Yeah and watch your back," Gladiolus nodded. Sure thing. With a swift nod Nyx brushed past them both as they continued on toward the engine car. As he entered the small compartment that joined the carriages the train shook roughly. What the hell was that? Another reason he hated trains-the lack of space! He couldn't warp, the space was limited to fight in. Nyx heard the doors hissing open and a number of passengers fled through the compartment into the next car. Could they be blamed? Nyx pushed on ahead entering the next car, he must be just behind Prompto. Where had the boy gone? Rushing through the car he dared a look outside to see a number of MT's outside the train-were they trying to destroy the train? Why? To stop the prince getting to Gralea? How'd they even know he was on the damn thing? Cursing Nyx rushed up the train car, people were ducked beneath seats shielding themselves shaking and whimpering. They'd all be fine. Suppose they didn't realize just how lucky they were to have the King of Lucis and his party on board...then again that would be why the train was being attacked. The train shook violently again. Was that an explosion? Nyx cast another look out the window to see the King himself engaged in combat out in the train yard alongside Prompto. Cursing Nyx ran forward into the next compartment and noted the hole in the train side. Just great-just what they needed. Nyx noted Noctis just disposing of an imperial tank as he arrived. Prompto was bolting across the yard toward the train. Nyx extended a hand to the boy and hauled him into the train. The engines roared to life once more. Ignis and Gladiolus must have been able to restart it.

"Thanks buddy," Prompto grinned before spinning and calling to Noctis. The train began to trundle along the tracks again. "C'mon, we're leaving!" Prompto bellowed. Jesus-he could shout. The train began to pick up pace now, Noctis warped onto its roof in time. Great. It wasn't over though, the train still shook as it was bombarded from the air. Imperial ships hovered above.

"Prompto-look after his majesty," Nyx nodded tossing the dagger in his hand.

"Where you going?"

"To catch a flight," Nyx threw his dagger out of the train car. He warped now.

"Aw no fair!" Prompto squealed after him.

* * *

The blade skittered through the air, Nyx took hold and tossed it again. Now it landed in the metal hide of one of the drop ships. He waited, the ramp of the ship slowly descended. Nyx threw himself into the ship. It was full of MT's still strapped to their rests, some wondering about sparking. Jesus-they'd self destruct. Nyx charged forward, grabbed hold of the nearest soldier to him, spun and tossed it out the open entrance of the ship. He rounded on the others, those still strapped reached out with metal hands attempting to grab him as he passed. He avoided their grasp and cut into the first MT he could. Bullets began to chip off the inside of the metal ship, springing from one wall to the next. Nyx ducked low avoiding them before swinging out a leg and knocking the next MT over. Plunging his fist into its chest he ripped the metal off and finally drove one of his blades down. The MT sparked more now. Standing Nyx rushed to the far wall of the ship and pulled at the panelling. He was well accustomed to these things now. Ripping the panelling off, while still avoiding the bullets, he sliced at the circuitry within. It sparked and hissed as smoke spewed from the engines now. Perfect. The ship began its unsteady rocky descent. Nyx ran to the edge of the ramp and hurled his blade again. He left the failing ship and replaced it with another. He would do the same thing. He rolled as his shoulder met the metal ramp of the next ship. He twisted as an axe came down and punctured the ramp where he had been. The Magitek axeman stood over him with glowing lifeless eyes. Shit. He kicked out at its knee. It bent in an un-human like manner before righting itself. That split moment gave him proper time to react. Nyx found his feet and kicked out-hard. The axeman was sent spiralling into the depth of the ship, twitching and sparking. The ship was, again, loaded with MT's. Nyx ignored them all and moved toward the rear. Just screw with the ship's engines-don't waste time with the soldiers. He did exactly that, leaping past, ducking under the MT's as they made a bid to grab him. Reaching the panel he moved his hand up to rip away the metal. No. He dropped his hand quickly as a sword crashed into the panel. An MT loomed behind him. It cracked its body against his, pinning him, the engines spewed the same black smoke now. It was time for Nyx to go. Twisting the daggers in hand he drove them back into the body of the MT pressed against him. He threw his head back hitting the soldier in its expressionless face before spinning and knocking it to the floor. Sprinting across the drop ship hold he skidded as he met the ramp. The Prince was on the ship parallel to him. The rest were now dropping from the sky to crash into the earth below. The train was beginning to gain speed now and was beginning its path onward. Nyx had to move now-if he didn't then he'd miss it altogether. He cast a look to Noctis-who had the same idea. Nyx launched his blade toward the train. It pierced the rear wall of one of the cars. He warped. Landing heavily against the metal, Nyx twisted and kicked out shattering the window of one of the cars before dropping inside and rolling over a table in one of the booths. There were shrieks as he entered but they were swiftly silenced upon realization he was not the enemy. He rested a moment on the floor, glass coating him. Now all he needed to do was find the others.

* * *

Striding up the centre aisle Nyx noted Ignis and Gladiolus at one of the booths, the rest of the car remained empty.

"Did you find Noct?" Gladiolus asked quickly.

"He's fine-with Prompto. Last I saw him he was on the roof of the train."

"Relieving news," Ignis heaved. "It seems we've lost the Imperial's for now-let us hope that they remain away until we can reach Tenebrae."

"How did they find us anyway?" Gladiolus growled.

"The likelihood is they've probably been following since we left Caem," Nyx sighed. Imperial's were everywhere and it wouldn't take much for one to simply follow them. Besides the prince and his retinue weren't exactly subtle. Most knew the prince at a glance, Gladiolus and Nyx both had the baring of soldiers and Ignis and Prompto weren't exactly average Joe's. In that movement there was a ringing. Ignis quickly fumbled with his pockets before producing a mobile.

"Who is it?" Ignis asked handing it to Gladiolus.

"It's Noct." The man responded before answering it and putting it on speaker for all to hear. "What's wrong?" Ignis spoke loudly.

"Ignis, you've gotta stop this thing!" Noctis bellowed into the phone speakers. "Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him-I mean, Ardyn made me. I don't know where he is but we can't leave him!"

Nyx's blood boiled at the mention of the name 'Ardyn'. That bastard. He's the one who would have followed them-he would have caused all this trouble Nyx knew it in his gut. There was no other explanation. Was Ardyn still here? Nyx looked around the car surrounding them. Where would he be hiding now?

"Stay calm, Noct," Ignis said calmly-he was shaken too but remained ever poised, "I'm as concerned for Prompto as you are but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We'd be sitting ducks for the daemons."

"What do we do?" Noctis was upset, his voice shaking as he spoke into the phone.

"First, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We'll be arriving shortly."

"What about Prompto?"

"Given the chancellors involvement, it's probably he's no longer where we left him...in any case he may try to contact us. Let us wait and hope for now. Can you make your way here? Gladio and Nyx are with me."

"Are the three of you okay at least?"

"Yes," Ignis responded briskly.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Noctis' voice was getting stronger again, "I'll be there as soon as I take care of these stowaways." Noctis hung up. Nyx noticed they had entered a tunnel, the countryside was stripped away being replaced by dark metal walls. For a long moment the three stood in silence. Prompto was gone? He was the only one with any cheer around. The revelation that the chancellor could possibly be on board too was a deeply unsettling one. Was he still here? Where? What was he hoping to achieve? The sound of the train was heightened by the tunnel that surrounded it. It served as the only sound to occur. That was until Nyx saw a demon crawling up the side of the train toward the roof. So that is what Noctis had meant by stowaways. Of course. Daemons were swarming the train. Shit. Nyx reached down his daggers, Gladiolus produced his sword.

"What is it?" Ignis asked his head looking but eyes unseeing.

"Daemons," Nyx responded. They were everywhere, clambering up the sides of the train and squealing in delight. The train left the cover of the tunnel and for a brief moment Nyx was blinded by the light that flooded the car. There was a rumble. Was that thunder? Nyx looked to the windows and noted a familiar shape looming outside. Leviathan. The creature was snaking through the valley, howling as it went. Great columns of water spouted from the lakes below, twisting skyward and from them small water like serpents sprung forward, crashing into the train and taking the daemons with them. The train was left unhindered and the daemons were taken, screaming down into the waters of the gorges below. Nyx felt his shoulders sag in relief. He had hoped they wouldn't have to comprehend yet another battle. Gladiolus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see that thing," He chuckled.

"Yeah," Nyx nodded.

"Are we safe?" Ignis asked.

"Thanks to Leviathan," Nyx responded sliding his daggers back into the sheaths. It was then Nyx saw it. There amid the gorges and mountains of Tenebrae stood Fenestala Manor. His heart was shattered when he noted the flames engulfing the building. The whole thing would burn to the floor.

* * *

The train drew to a weary halt at the Tenebrae station and people were quick to stumble off in relief. Most collapsed as soon as they hit the platform, others wept, some were bruised and all were exhausted. Noctis was sat heavily on the steps of the station, Ignis and Gladiolus over him. Nyx was by the stone railings studying the burning Manor. Luna would be heartbroken. Her home was no in smouldering ruin. Who would be the one to tell her? No doubt she would hear of it. Nyx's mind returned to the first time he had set foot on the platform and gazed up at the wondrous building and glorious valleys. Now in the pale light of dusk it was all stripped away. The valley was bathed in a marauding red hue from the flames that ravaged the buildings. What a waste. Now all they needed was to finish their journey and finally reach Gralea. At this rate the party was disheartened and weary. Prompto was gone, usually he would be the one to pluck everyone from their misery but no. They all stood in silence. Nyx peered over his shoulder when he heard a child weeping on the platform. He had noted the presence of MT's but they didn't attack, in fact their aided the people. Pushing off the railing unable to look at the burning kingdom any longer Nyx returned to the others. None of them spoke. There was a click of boots on the floor before a sultry voice spoke.

"Well...look who's here," The woman came to a halt, cocking her hip and propping an armoured hand on it. She was in the dress of the Empire, black and red armor and a pleated skirt of white. Her hair was silver in color and her face bore the expression of pity. Noctis peered over his shoulder to the woman. It would appear she was familiar with them and so Nyx didn't retaliate. He eyed her carefully.

"Aranea," Noctis breathed. "Guess we've got you to thank for this mess?" He gestured to the smouldering buildings.

"Actually there's more to it than meets the eye," She quickly defended. "You wanna know who to thank? Come with me," Aranea spun on the balls of her feet now, he eyes looked to Nyx. She paused to study him up and down, her eyes drifting over him. Nyx cocked a brow in response. Aranea spun and strode across the platform. Noctis heaved a heavy breath before finding his feet.

"Can't wait to hear this," Noctis snarled. They followed after Aranea now.

"What did you do to your eyes?" Aranea looked to Ignis.

"Oh, uh..Just a flesh wound," Ignis quickly muttered.

"Can you see?"

"I'm...afraid not."

So he had finally admitted it. Nyx could have given him a pat on the shoulder though that may have been uncalled for.

"Wow. That sucks," Aranea remained in different it seemed, though her first words had bore another glimpse of pity. "It's a cruel word."

Nyx trotted down the stone steps that led to the lower platform of the station which led to the long white bridge that crossed to the first of the valley tops. Aranea paused and turned to face them all.

"Uh..." She looked to Nyx, "You've grown up."

"Excuse me?" Nyx cocked his brow again.

"Least you got rid of the blonde, I prefer a darker man myself. I like it."

"We...lost track of him," Gladiolus cut in. Aranea truly believed Nyx had been Prompto? he could have dropped. What possible similarities did they have? Aranea quickly turned her eyes between Gladiolus before looking back to Nyx.

"My bad, is he dead?" Well she sure didn't sugar coat anything.

"I...I don't know," Noctis responded hanging his head. They hoped not.

"Then quit moping, keep hoping." Aranea finished before spinning and striding toward the bridge. "In the meantime, handle what's at hand." Sound advice.

"So if it's not you we thank..." Gladiolus began.

"Thank the daemons, pawns of the imperial army."

What did that make her? "The army that you fight for," Gladiolus pointed out.

"Fought," She corrected, "My men and I are in the search and rescue business now."

"You mentioned being part of the relief effort. We have a favour to ask." Ignis spoke up now.

"Ask away," She called over her shoulder. They crossed over the bridge toward where three imperial drop ships were stationed on a plateau of land. Nyx couldn't lie. He was more then uncomfortable at the idea of being surrounded like this. He just prayed this woman was who she said she was.

"In light of what you've told us, we can't allow the other passengers to continue on."

"Sure, leave them to me," She looked to Ignis and smiled before quickly realizing he couldn't see. "Who's gonna drive the train then?" She looked away quickly when she noticed Nyx had seen her.

"Now that you mention it? Yeah. You know anyone?" Gladiolus searched the area and the MTs within.

"I do," Aranea nodded again, "In fact I know two." She crossed the plateau to where two men were stood. One in white-the other in grey. She appraoched them before stopping next to them, "Your new engineers. Biggs and Wedge. No need to worry-they can take a lickin'."

"Only if we have to," The man in white, Biggs grumbled, "What's all this about?"

"Driving a train. To Gralea." Aranea nodded folding her arms across her chest.

"That all?" Biggs cocked his brows.

"Well who else would you have me ask?"

"You got us there," Biggs sighed in defeat.

"We'll do it," The man in grey, Wedge nodded. His voice was like a 50 year old smokers. Husky and low.

"Really appreciate you going out of your way," Gladiolus nodded in thanks to Biggs and Wedge.

"No sweat," Aranea shifted uncomfortably as though receiving thanks was not a custom she was used to. Noctis turned to Biggs and Wedge now and spoke to them. Nyx waited for him to finish his attention was drawn to Aranea as she spoke to him now.

"So what's your story? That the Kingsglaive uniform?"

"Yeah," Nyx nodded.

"Thought they disbanded?"

"Those who didn't turn traitor are still out there...somewhere. I don't really know what happened to them all after Insomnia."

"Insomnia huh? Don't tell me you were there?"

"Yeah. I was."

"Jeez that's rough. Was a bad day for everyone, not going to lie. Word has it the Old Wall was kicking that day too."

"Yeah, it did," Nyx nodded again. Images flashed in his mind of the final battle he had undertaken in the city.

"I also happened to hear that the Old Wall was summoned by one of the Glaive's..."

Nyx looked to her carefully.

"Impressive stuff. Remind me to never piss you off."

Nyx smirked now before shaking his head It had indeed been him and Aranea knew it. She was well informed. Nyx tuned into the conversation between Biggs and Wedge mentioning something about the retainer of House Fleuret seeking Noctis. It could only be one person. Nyx turned his attention to Noctis now who was wondering toward the next white bridge.

"Highness," Nyx called after him. Noctis paused in his stride and peered over his shoulder. "Allow me," Nyx nodded stepping past him and striding over the bridge. "I know the woman you're seeking."

"You do?"

"I met her when I first came to Tenebrae and I'd like to give my regards."

* * *

They crossed the bridge wondering over the next plateau. Near the edge, near a crate with a small light on top was the small stooped figure of Maria. Nyx was more the relieved to see her alive and well. At their approach the woman looked up and grinned wide stepping forward to meet them.  
"Nyx!" She mumbled striding forward and grasping hold of his face in her hands. "Thank the gods you still live."

"Maria," Nyx nodded giving the woman a small smile.

"Is she safe?"

"Yes-I ensured it," Nyx nodded. "She's currently in Caem with people I trust."

"As I knew you would," Maria gave a small knowing smile before looking past Nyx to Noctis. "My word, is that you Prince Noctis?" Maria released Nyx now and stepped past to greet the prince. Noctis seemed uncertain.

"Uh..yeah...have we?"

"Oh, blessed be the Stars. Just look at what a fine young man you've grown into. I am Maria, a retainer in service to House Fleuret. I doubt you'll remember me after these long years."

"I...uh can't say I do." Noctis shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. Who I am is of little import, in light of what I wish to discuss."

The woman was still the same.

"Lady Lunafreya risked everything to spirit the Ring of the Lucii away from the Citadel. Did she deliver it to you?"

"Yeah..." Noctis nodded.

"Stars above! My fears have been assuaged. Lord Ravus will be overjoyed to hear this news."

"Ravus too?"

"I understand you will go hence to the imperial capital."

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Lord Ravus has King Regis' Glaive in his safekeeping and it was his wish to return it to you, my Prince. Though I imagine it will not be easy for you to find each other."

"I'll get it from him somehow," Noctis nodded.

"I prey it shall be so," Maria bowed low to Noctis before slowly standing tall and grinning toward both Noctis and Nyx. "I wish you both the very best of luck and please..do be careful for everyone's sake."

Nyx nodded to her, "And you Maria, stay safe."

"I will, perhaps one day I will see the Lady Lunafreya again."

"I hope you do."

* * *

They returned to the train, where Biggs and Wedge awaited them, alongside Ignis and Gladiolus. Biggs was hopping about, rubbing his hands together. There was a certain chill in the air now-it may have been due to the Glacian's corpse lying in the next gorge.

"Ready to depart," Biggs drew his hands down from his mouth, "Just swapped out the damaged cars for some new ones. You ready to shove off then?"

"Dining car is open, if you need a break," Wedge put in from behind the scarf that wrapped the lower half of his face.

"Yeah, we're ready," Noctis nodded.

"Climb aboard then," Wedge grinned. Nyx took a last look to the burning Tenebrae behind him before stepping up onto the train. What a shame to see the Manor in flames. Never mind it now. This was the last leg before Gralea.


	14. Chapter 14

**[ AUTHORS NOTE: Soooo we're drawing near the end of the road...sad times. I didn't half expect this story to go as far as it did and honestly, although completely my own concoction it has given me a little bit of a better view on things (is that vain?) Anywho hope you all are still enjoying the ride...too soon? Too soon. Remember to review if you have the time, I love a review and let's see what the next chapter holds ;) Will Luna get to see Nyx again? Will Zegnautus be cruel to our Glaive? We shall see... ****]**

They sat in the dining car now, Ignis and Gladiolus at one of the booths, Noctis at the coutner. Every other car had been icy inside-this proved the warmest place. Nyx busied himself behind the bar, poking and prodding at the various bottles of alcohol stowed away. What they were approaching he felt he should at least have a little now given the chance. The fans twisting overhead were the only sound apart from the rumbling and trundle of the train. Snow drifted down from the black skies splattering against the train and causing a slight frost to build on the windows. Perfect. Nyx continued to poke until he locate a...well he wouldn't say good but decent bottle of whisky. His head poked over the top of the counter peering to the others-would they want some? He opened his mouth to ask before a sharp squeal and crackle sounded on the intercom. Biggs voice shortly followed.

"Oi!" He barked, stopped and cleared his throat before continuing, "Uh...attention all passengers! We're on our way to our final destination in the imperial capital. Enjoy the ride. I'll be in touch if anything comes up."

Short and sweet. Nyx stood tall now and leant forward on the counter placing a glass down in front of him and screwing at the top of the whisky bottle.

"Look at all that snow," Gladiolus observed as he stared out the windows, "No wonder it's so cold in here."

That and Gladiolus was clearly in the wrong attire for the cold. A vest? Really?

"We must be approaching the Glacian's cadaver," Ignis noted.

"Won't be a blessing if all we got's a body."

"Let us hope we pass through the gorge without incident," Ignis adjusting in his seat before settling again. Nyx's brow cocked. Without incident? When had that ever happened? Jerking the lid from the whisky bottle Nyx poured some of the amber liquid into the small tumbler glass before him.

"It's what's after the gorge I'm worried about," Gladiolus continued before noticing what Nyx had found. The bodyguard rose from his seat and crossed the car to the bar counter. Nyx ducked and produced another glass before pouring Gladiolus a healthy helping of the whisky. They both clinked their glasses together before taking a swig of the liquid. Noctis sighed before rising from his seat and disappearing out the end of the train car. Nyx looked after him-this better not be a repeat of last time. Someone had left to go stretch their legs and then the empire showed up. Nyx poured another glass of whisky one for himself and the other for Ignis. He swung around the bar end and crossed to the booth where Ignis sat, tapped his shoulder and extended the glass.

"What is it?" Ignis asked.

"Your favourite," Gladiolus smirked over his shoulder. Ignis took the glass from Nyx who felt a small smile flickering on his face.

"It's not hot," Ignis scowled.

"This train's not very fancy-afraid there's no Ebony here," Nyx turned and downed another long slug from his own glass and approached the bar once more.

"How did you-"

"Come on Ignis-you always talk about it."

"I certainly do not."

"Sure," Gladiolus snorted. "Just drink up."

Ignis looked to the tumbler in his hands, not that he could see it and sniffed. His nose wrinkled in disgust before he snorted a cough. Nyx and Gladiolus looked to one another. Ignis was on the verge of speaking before thinking twice and merely taking a long drink from the glass.

"Bottoms up," Gladiolus laughed. Nyx grinned leaning back on the counter. After a moment Ignis spluttered a cough and nearly spat the whisky back into the glass. Nyx and Gladiolus laughed now. Ignis squirmed in his seat.

"What a horrendous concoction," He grimaced sliding the glass away and turning his nose in the air. "Bastards," Ignis muttered.

* * *

Noctis had returned after searching the entire train for...well nothing. He slumped across from Ignis, noted the abandoned glass of whisky but chose to say nothing. Gladiolus had departed for the bathroom and Nyx lounged in one of the booths, stretching his legs across the seat watching the black and white world on the outside of the train shoot by. They had entertained themselves with the whisky until it was gone. They couldn't find much after that. The wheels of the train squealed now, the train beginning to lose speed on the tracks. Nyx rocked in his seat and looked around. Why were they stopping? The door to the train car slid open as Gladiolus trotted in.

"I wonder what it could be this time," He growled.

"Attention! Eh.."

"Yeah?" Gladiolus moved to the small radio box on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Noctis rose from his seat.

"You may have noticed we've stopped. As for the cause outside ya think?"

Nyx and Ignis stood now.

"We'll take a look," Noctis responded to Biggs.

"Oh, well thank god," Biggs responded with relief. Noctis sprung out the car door. Nyx wouldn't lie he wouldn't mind the chance to get a bit of heat flowing through him again. He slipped past Ignis.

"Hope it's just a quick snow-shovelling job," Gladiolus sighed.

"Indeed," Ignis agreed.

"What are the odds of that?" Nyx cocked a brow at the pair before following Noctis outside. The air slapped him like a brick wall-it was bitterly cold. Snow and sleet drifted down in the icy winds. Nyx felt the cold seep past his uniform and deep into his bones.

"It's freezing!" Noctis hissed rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. It would take a lot more then that.

"Better keep moving then," Nyx looked ahead to a large face that lay near the tracks. It was a female, made of stone.

"The Glacian did this," Ignis noted. Thick masses of ice were clinging to the train and lay on the tracks, Nyx moved to the left over the grated walkway-he didn't want to end up slipping on the ice. Knowing him-he would.

"Is that her?" Noctis looked to the large feminine face that peered over the tracks.

"That's her alright," Gladiolus nodded.

"And she's lying dead," Nyx followed.

The four wondered across the tracks, looking to the large clumps of solid ice and the Glacian's corpse.

"Damn it's cold!" Gladiolus growled after a long moment.

"Then put on a coat," Nyx scolded. There was a sound of skittering claws followed by screeching. Daemons. They appeared now, through the lumps of ice, bounding off the top of the train and scurrying toward them. Snaga's. The little creatures bounded toward them, beady eyes glowing.

"Least we can get warm," Nyx drew his daggers.

"Let's make this snappy," Gladiolus summoned his sword. They launched forward to combat the Snaga that were shrouding the platform. Dozens. Luckily for them they were no threat, swift swipes and strokes from their weapons saw the creatures depleted in minutes. That was only the first wave, more were appearing quickly. Nyx, for the first time ever, didn't mind the presence of the creatures if anything it was causing the blood in his veins to boil and warm his body. The creatures shrieked as they were disposed. This was one of the most pleasant battles he had ever experienced. Gladiolus, Nyx and Noctis were beginning to make it almost sport like. They would use the Snaga and bounce them off once another. That was swiftly about to be stripped away. There was a heaving clatter on the rails. Nyx kicked another Snaga into the gorge below before turning and noting the dark mass lumbering next to the train. Ignis was feet away from it. Gladiolus and Noctis were finishing the rest of the Snaga off. The Deathclaw lumbered toward Ignis.

"Ignis!" Nyx barked. The man spun but without sight he couldn't realise just how close he was. Nyx tossed a blade. Warping he landed next to Ignis, grabbed hold of him and pulled him quickly. Ignis stumbled on a patch of ice. The Deathclaw roared in agitation at the interference its large claw like talons swinging toward them. They just escaped its strike. Nyx heaved Ignis back to his feet and thrust him ahead before spinning to face the creature. Summoning the flames in his hand Nyx balled his fist before throwing the flame toward the creature. His aim as true and the creature leapt back in agony as the flames enveloped it's small face. Noctis warped now. He landed atop the creature and drove his sword down into its back, between the cracks of its bone like body. Gladiolus charged forward and swung his broadsword around him before it cracked against the Deathclaw's legs. It shrieked before sending a beam of light toward the man. Gladiolus dropped as the beam passed overhead. Noctis was flung from its back a moment later. The prince crashed down onto the icy tracks picking up battered scratches to his arms. Nyx launched forward next, ducking beneath the beam of light it send forward before tossing a dagger. It planted itself between the creatures horns that hung down across its face. He warped and with a swift slash cut the creatures eyes from its skull. It roared again and swiped, grasping hold of him and tossing him away. Twisting in the air, Nyx landed on his feet-just. Gladiolus charged forward now the Deathclaw was blinded and thrust a shoulder against it. The creature stumbled at the sudden impact against its side, it squirmed on the rail tracks attempting to gain its footing. The ice however was making it difficult. Nyx sprinted forward and slashed a blade against the Deathclaw's hind leg before too putting a shoulder against it and pushing. Gladiolus and Nyx managed to shift the creature in the direction of the gorge.

"Noct! Little help?" Gladiolus looked back to the prince. Noctis sprung to his feet.

"On my word!" He called.

"Get ready," Gladiolus called to Nyx. Nodding in response Nyx awaited the command.

"Now!" Noctis roared. Gladiolus and Nyx stepped away from the creature now and moved back away. A ball of fire crashed forward into the creature. It tipped now, tipped and stumbled over the railings of the tracks, it's had no grip on the floor. It scrambled before slipping and falling over the edge disappearing into the gorge below with a loud scream. They hadn't killed it but they were rid of it. Nyx could feel the sweat running down his brow. Christ. Was he _that_ warm now? He went from freezing to sweating. The Snaga hadn't been the problem-it was that bastard Deathclaw. Luckily for them they were able to get rid of it by tossing it over the side they might have been there much longer if the hadn't. Nyx spun and darted toward the train again. He may have been sweating but he wanted to get inside as quickly as possible before the cold froze him to the bone again. He grabbed hold of Ignis as he passed the man and lead him back to the train. Ignis slowly clambered up the steps into the train. Nyx waited before leaping up after him, Gladiolus was quick to follow before shouting out to the prince. No sooner did Nyx turn then a shadow loomed before him.

"Ah..." The voice spoke. "We meet again..." That voice. Nyx felt sick at the thought. It was him. Ardyn. No sooner had he come to the realization then blackness surrounded him.

* * *

"Hey," A voice sound loudly, "Wake up."

Nyx slowly brought himself to open his eyes. He was met with the sight of the central aisle. He was lying on the floor, the rows of seats on either side. Gladiolus was slumped against the right hand side of the carriage while Ignis was to the left. Noctis was sat heavily across from Nyx. Growling he lifted his head off the floor-that bastard. Ardyn. What had he done? They were all alive. Gladiolus and Ignis were grunting.

"The hell happened?" Gladiolus growled rubbing his brow using the chairs next to him to aid himself to his feet. The hell happened? Good question.

"Noct are you alright?" Ignis asked pulling his arms beneath him.

"Yeah," Noctis confirmed, "I saw the Glacian."

"The Glacian?" Nyx scowled. She was dead wasn't she?

"It's okay, she's gone now. Gladio, Ignis check on our drivers," Noctis looked to both in turn. Nyx had managed to pull his feet under him and stumble onto one of the seats. Ignis and Gladiolus had found their feet. The train car itself was frost bitten, frost was clinging to the edges of the chairs, to the windows, the floor was covered in a dusting of snow and it was bitterly cold.

"Got it," Gladiolus nodded, "You good?" He looked to Nyx and Ignis. Nyx gave a heavy nod of his head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go," Ignis hung his head and clutched his shoulder. Must have bumped it when they all collapsed. Gladiolus and Ignis shuffled off down the train car. Nyx kept his head hung low before shifting his eyes to the prince who sat heavily still.

"Did you see him?" Nyx spoke up. The prince jumped and looked up quickly.

"Yeah..." Noctis nodded.

"What did he want?"

"I-I don't know."

"You beat him?"

"I'm not sure. Knowing that snake he'll still be around here somewhere."

"For now he's gone," Nyx sighed, "Let's just be grateful for that."

"Yeah," Noctis nodded. Nyx stood up from his seat getting the feeling back in his legs. Whatever Ardyn had done it had fucked with his body. Nyx extended a hand down to Noctis. The prince looked up slowly before taking hold of the Glaive's hand. He hauled the prince up and turned beginning through the train car after where Gladiolus and Ignis had disappeared to. Were Biggs and Wedge affected? Nyx strode down the car entering the small joining compartment, Noctis close behind.

The door hissed open allowing them into the next car, it was much less frostbitten. In fact there was none at all. It was much warmer in here-a welcome reprieve from the chill that was taking hold everywhere else. Their boots clattered over the floor. The air may have been warmer but there was a chilled feeling that ran down Nyx's spine. He paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder-Noctis did the same. There, leaning on the back of the seats, stood Ardyn, his eyes glancing to the floor. He looked as though he was amidst friends. Nyx had to restrain himself from launching at the man but...then again what could he possibly do that would affect Ardyn? He had put a blade in his chest and he wasn't even slightly harmed. Ardyn looked up now to them both and grinned widely his eyes flickering between Nyx and Noctis.

"I feel I've earned the right to call you Noct..." He purred. Noctis' hackles instantly rose. Ardyn stood tall now and took a step forward. Nyx darted in front of Noctis and pushed him back behind him-he wasn't about to let Ardyn get much closer to the prince. Ardyn chuckled at Nyx's advance but continued his own.

"For a moment I felt death's chill wind, such is the might of the gods," He sneered, "But then, I remembered, I'm immortal. Such is my blessing and curse."

He was getting to close to Nyx for comfort. He reached to one of the blades and put a hand on its hilt eyeing Ardyn carefully. Ardyn looked hurt at Nyx's actions halting his steps and looked away from them both.

"You're attack hurt me Glaive," Ardyn spoke to Nyx now. "Something I'm sure the prince has picked up from a refugee like you..." Ardyn glanced to Nyx maliciously. Jesus Nyx hated the man's voice. He hated his gaze, he hated everything about him. "Have you happened to mention about the infatuation our dear Lady Lunafreya has for you...and you to her?"

Nyx froze. Noctis gaped behind him. Nyx's hackles rose too now.

"Glad it hurt," Nyx snarled.

"Oh the memories I have from both of you!" Ardyn spun his arms extended out. "You're more similar then you believe...aside from your Glaive gaining the affection of the princess."

"What?" Noctis growled.

"Don't listen to him, highness. He's trying to bait you."

"Oh? Am I now..." Ardyn spun to face them again his eyes glinting. Nyx wanted to rip the man's tongue from his mouth. Bastard! Ardyn reached inside his coat and produced a gun from within. Nyx made sure he was still in front of the prince. "Remember this?" Ardyn looked past Nyx to Noctis. Ardyn lifted the gun and took aim at the prince before twisting the gun away and lifting it in the air. "Ah, I should have asked if you remember _him_. Truly a blast from the past, nay?"

Nyx felt the prince push against him from behind, he kept the boy back. He wouldn't allow him to get any closer to Ardyn, nor Ardyn to the prince.

"Where is he?!" Noctis demanded.

"'He'? The little gunman's a short shot away."

"Where?"

"Where else? Gralea. The seat of the empire. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you." A thoughtful look flickered over Ardyn's brow. "And you might even find your...crystal." Ardyn turned and approached them both again, this time his advance didn't stop. "With all these daemons about, you could most certainly use it." Ardyn pushed past them both and strode down the aisle. Nyx cursed the man-all he caused was chaos. Nyx growled and spun, Noctis now between him and the man who lorded through life.

"Off you go then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your friend," Ardyn peered over his shoulder and grinned before striding from the train car and vanishing with a hiss of the door. Nyx stood a moment vefore finally releasing his grip on the blade on his leg. Noctis snarled. Nyx expected the prince to round on him however after a moment his shoulders slumped.

"I knew she didn't feel the same..." Noctis muttered after a moment. Nyx remained silent. He watched carefully. "Ever since I saw her again. I've always loved her and I want the best for her...if what she desires is...you-"

"Highness-"

"All I'll ask ifs you look after her." Noctis turned to look up at him now. Nyx was taken aback. He had expected the prince to be furious but instead he seemed not unbothered but more...defeated. As if he had lost a victory. Nyx didn't know what to say. Was this...a blessing? Noctis said no more, his shoulders slumped and head hung low he strode from the train car leaving Nyx alone. He was filled with mixed emotions-Noctis would not marry Lunafreya.

* * *

They all returned to the dining car once the train had gotten underway again. Noctis was silent, his gaze out the window, head on his fist. Gladiolus leant on the bar and Ignis sat silently opposite Noctis. Nyx sat on top of the counter, head hung low. No one spoke. Is this how it would be now? Gladiolus had attempted to start a conversation but after no one had taken the bait he had silenced himself again. The silence was broken by Ignis.

"We should be drawing close to Gralea."

"Yeah," Noctis mused his eyes still on the window.

"Can't imagine what it's going to be like," Gladiolus shrugged.

"Swarming with daemons," Nyx muttered.

Gladiolus shot him a glance. "Don't remind me."

"Once we arrive, we'll make for the Keep," Ignis, mind always on the plan.

"The Keep?" Noctis finally drew his eyes away from the window now.

"Zegnautus. It's an imperial mega-fortress said to be impregnable."

"No problem," Nyx snorted. Getting into an impregnable place? Yeah sure they could manage that.

"Prompto and the Crystal will be inside it," Noctis nodded.

"What goes in, must come out," Gladiolus said.

"Good news for us then," Nyx felt slightly more reassured.

"So, are we buying this story that the Crystal can purge daemons?" Gladiolus looked across to Ignis.

"The proof is in the purging, but it does stand to reason. We've observed that as the nights have grown longer, the daemon hordes have grown stronger. If they are in fact averse to the Crystal's Light, it could save not only Lucis, but the world."

"We'll find out once we take it back," Noctis looked briefly to the three surrounding him before looking back toward the window. Once again there was a squeal as the train began to slow.

"The hell?"

"Not this again," Nyx heaved.

"What is it?" Ignis asked.

"My guess? Something to sidetrack us," Gladiolus huffed pushing off the counter and beginning down the car toward the door. The familiar hiss of it opening encouraged Nyx to slid off the counter top and follow, Ignis and Noctis rising from their seats. They moved into the next car, which had a glass side and single sleeping cabins to the right. They were in the middle of a tunnel by the looks of things, the faint glow from yellow lights shone in through the glass. There was a violent rocking of the train, the glass on the left splintering and cracking like a spider's web. Gladiolus stumbled down to his knees, Nyx was quick enough to catch himself on the wall. Ignis met the floor though Noctis was able to retain some balance.

"What now?" Nyx growled attempting to straighten himself reaching out and aiding Ignis to his feet once again.

The radio overhead crackled; "City's trying to keep us out-with daemons," Biggs voice sounded. Snaga appeared from the darkness outside the train, pressing up against the glass and grinning at them. Beady eyes hungry.

"You'll have to run! Don't worry about us!" Biggs sounded over the radio again.

"Let's get to work," Noctis nodded bringing his hand up to summon his blade. It didn't come. A Snaga shattered the glass and leapt into the car grinning wide and giggling. Nyx spun and looked to the prince.

"What's wrong?" Gladiolus demanded.

"The weapons...they're stuck!" Noctis was horrified. Their weapons were stuck? So that meant...no magic. Shit. They had nothing. The Snaga leapt forward now-knowing it had the upperhand. Unless Gladiolus could wrestle them all they were in serious trouble. Gladiolus darted forward and kicked out at the beast that flung itself through the air. It spiralled back as more of the creatures appeared in the train car-glass shattering.

"Get back!" Gladiolus shouted to them. Nyx drew one of his daggers-fuck it. He wouldn't need it. It swiftly returned to its slumber.

"Run!" Ignis called out before turning and picking his way back through the car.

"Move it!" Gladiolus spun now, grabbed the prince and threw him ahead of him. Nyx hesitated watching the creatures dancing and grinning at him. Bastards. Turning as they darted forward he followed after the others. They returned into the dining car-the excited shrieks of the Snaga echoing behind them. Nyx fell through the door as it hissed shut behind him. Ignis was at the other end of the car, Noctis and Gladiolus half way to meet him.

"Hurry!" Ignis called, "Its only a matter of time before we run out of room to run!"

"Got a better idea?" Noctis called in response crossing the car. Nyx heard the door behind him hiss open and watched the Snaga dance into the car. Cursing he spun and sprinted the length of the car toward the others.

"We trade the train for the Regalia," Ignis nodded. That would be it then. "Head for the freight car!"

They ran. The train became infested with the little goblin like bastards-they were everywhere. The four paid little mind to them and brushed past them moving to the back of the train toward the freight car. Finally the sleek shell of the Regalia appeared, resting peacefully in the rear car. The vehicle was a welcome sight. Noctis reached the Regalia first and moved to the passenger seat.

"You wanting me to drive highness?" Nyx called out approaching the car. Gladiolus leapt into the backseat. Noctis cast a look to Nyx before looking to Ignis. Ignis was obviously the usual driver. "Leave it to me," Nyx nodded rounding the car and pulling the driver's door open. Ignis sat into the backseat alongside Gladiolus while Nyx sat in at the driver's seat. He had seen the Regalia in Insomnia quite a few times with Regis but he had never driven it. They could really have done with the prince's Audi right about now-that would have the speed.

"Buckle up!" Nyx looked to the others briefly before focusing on the car. Gripping the wheel in one hand the engine roared to life.

"Gun it!" Gladiolus barked. The lights of the Regalia ignited bright white, the tyres squealed on the meshed floor of the freight car. Nyx put the car to gear and slammed his foot down on the pedal. It sprung from its sleep and crashed against the rear doors of the train car, Nyx quickly slammed his foot on the break and spun the wheel right, the back end of the Regalia swung wide before facing up the tracks.

" _Threat upgraded. Activating level 4 security measures. Sealing all gates_." A serene voice warned.

"The gates of the tunnels are sealing-we don't have a lot of time," Ignis warned from his position in the back seat. The Regalia powered through the tunnel-for an old thing it handled like a dream and had a kick in its engine. Nevre mind the Audi.

"Put the pedal to the metal!" Gladiolus leant forward and clapped a hand on Nyx's shoulder.

"Please avoid crashing," Ignis warned. Nyx smirked. He was a good driver.

"Thanks for the advice Specs," Nyx growled. Snaga were everywhere in the tunnel, hanging from the ceiling, appearing from holes in the wall, dancing across the train. The lights of the Regalia allowed them to pass without much quarrel from the daemons however they were not their enemies at the moment. Time was. Nyx kept the car steady, it sprinted past the train leaving it, Biggs and Wedge behind. He hoped those two would be alright. The roar of the engine filled the tunnel.

"Where are we now?" Ignis asked.

"Inside a tunnel-on the train tracks," Noctis responded looking back to the man in the back seat. Nyx kept his foot flattened against the floor of the car. How long did they have? Nyx kept his eyes ahead-they'd get there. They had to. Otherwise they'd be trapped in the tunnel with no weapons and a horde of daemons to fight.

"Don't slow down!" Gladiolus reminded.

"You wanna drive big guy?" Nyx cast a look in the rear view mirror. Gladiolus silenced himself. Nyx spun the wheel quickly when as a large shipping container loomed through the darkness. The tyres squealed, the back of the car swinging out. He regained it quickly, avoiding a slew of barrels that were littered throughout the tunnel. Just great. Noctis was clinging to the side of the car. Nyx had to swerve more now, there was wreckage everywhere. Burning train cars, oil cans, containers. Nyx swung the car around one of the burning cars taking his foot off the gas for a brief moment before slamming his foot down again. The Regalia met the tunnel end and sprung from it. The world darkened a brief moment before the city of Gralea sprung up all around them. Thank god. BANG! Nyx faltered thinking he had hit something. No. There was a new fire springing up to the right.

"What was that?" Ignis squeaked.

"They're trying to blow us off the tracks!" Noctis growled. More of the track was being bombarded by rockets from imperial airships. A hole appeared in the tracks. Nyx swerved but not in time. The front tyre of the Regalia collapsed into the hole, there was a sharp crack, Nyx slammed his foot down igniting the engine further. It miraculously pulled itself from the hole and continued on.

"That was a close one!" Noctis breathed a sigh of relief.

"One clean hit and its over!" Gladiolus muttered.

"It'll take a bit more than that to stop the Regalia," Ignis pointed out. Nyx twisted the wheel before releasing it allowing the car to slide around another hole punctured in the tracks from one of the airships overhead. The Regalia slammed dangerously into the railings. Nyx gave the wheel another tug forcing the car away from the rail and rebalancing it on the tracks. How much time? The tracks were becoming more and more cluttered. They wouldn't have space shortly. The track erupted once again, flames licked the bonnet. Shit. Nyx twisted the wheel again, the car was beginning to buckle. There. The gate finally came into sight, its lights flashing as the gates slowly sidled closed.

"C'mon..." Nyx hissed.

"It's closing! Floor it!" Gladiolus roared. Jesus-it wasn't like Nyx was far away. His foot none the less responded and pressed to the floor. No. It couldn't get any further to the floor. The bombarding from the air continued. They were hitting close to the Regalia, Nyx couldn't avoid their strikes-not any more. Cursing Nyx allowed the wheel to slide through his hands, the car began to swerve. The gate was just there. Done. They flew there the gate just as the air bombardment landed a hit on the rear of the car. There was a snap as one of the rear tires blew sending the car spinning. Nyx gripped the wheel hard trying to hold steady. With the back tyre blown, sparks streaming from the bonnet Nyx was forced to break hard their path was blocked now by two great tankers lying across the tracks. The tyres locked, breaks screamed as the car skidded to an ungraceful halt, the engine smoking. The rain cascaded down, rapping on the front split windscreen, the smell of burnt rubber and smoke filled the car. Nyx set back now, finally allowing his hands to drop of the wheel. Noctis pulled himself off the dashboard and peered to the car's smoking bonnet. It couldn't have been helped.

"That's all she's got, highness," Nyx cast his eyes to the prince. Noctis nodded slowly inhaling a deep breath.

"It'll do," he nodded. Nyx turned and pushed the dented car door open, slowly stepping out into the rain, the glass of the window shattered as Nyx threw the door closed behind him. He froze a moment-as if it was needed to add insult to injury. Ignis and Gladiolus stepped from the back seat. They all looked to the car, it was scarred and battered. Scratches littered the ebony paintwork, dents and bends riddled the body work while the glass was splintered and shattered. They moved away from the car-it would have to be left behind. There was nothing they could do now, it was no longer able to run and as it was it wasn't allowed past the current tankers that lay on the tracks. Nyx looked up to the large building that loomed in through the darkness of the night; Zegnautus Keep. Its towers stretched high, lights riddled the abstract building, rain continued to pummel down on top of them. The sound of the smoking engine behind caused them all to pause. Noctis was staring at the car now a number of feet away, his fists clenched at his sides. His eyes were coated in a heartrenching sorrow as he gazed at the ruined vehicle.

"Dad..." He muttered lowly, his head dropping, "Thanks for everything..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we seriously marching into the capital empty-handed?" Gladiolus broke the silence. Rain continued to splatter down atop them, the air growing colder as their sodden clothes began to weigh on them.

"And with no assurances the Crystal can beat back the daemon hordes..." Ignis reminded.

"Guess we'll find out the hard way," Nyx shrugged turning and looking up the the keep that lay at the city's centre. What an ugly thing it was. It paled in comparison to the Citadel in Insomnia.

"No turning back now," Gladiolus sighed. Nyx began across the tracks, though he noted the goan of the metal as he stepped over it. Jesus. The bridge could come down at any time, as noted quickly by Gladiolus. They would have to be quick. Rounding one of the tankers Nyx searched the debris littered area that surrounded them-two more overturned train cars were up ahead. The only thing? They had to creep under a train car that was precariously balanced across two other cars. Past that there was a way forward-one of the rear doors was cracked and hanging on its hinges. They crept beneath the unstable looking car-Noctis went first. There was a moan from the overhead car and an unstable creak. Nyx quickly ducked his head low and followed the prince. Now. Now the car gave way. With a loud crash one side collapsed down before the other side followed sealing the way closed for Gladious and Ignis. Nyx and Noctis froze spinning to look at the train-good thing no one had been under it.

"Hey! Ignis? Gladio?" Noctis roared out. Please don't let them have been caught under the car. There was no response. Reassuring. Shit. There was a scattering noise, like nails on glass and it wasn't from the rain. Nyx peered over his shoulder and noted Snaga crawling from beneath one of the piled train cars.

"Highness, we gotta go," Nyx urged spinning and rushing toward the only way out. The door that hung off its hinges. Using some rubble as purchase Nyx leant up and finished ripping the door off. The track line groaned uneasily again. Stepping aside he allowed the prince to rush past him before following. They sprinted up the central aisle of the train car, Snaga bouncing on the seats. Noctis took a hard left and fled out the door re=emerging onto the tracks, Nyx kept pace. The daemons were everywhere! Pausing briefly on the tracks they looked for a way out-the rest of the tracks were blocked and remained inaccessible. Up. A stairway led up. Noctis took off toward the stairs, Nyx spun and kicked out at one of the Snaga that was pawing at his leg. It squealed as it was sent through the air. Nyx turned and ran after the prince-taking the stairs two at a time until they reached the top. At the peak of the stairs was an open door. Thank god. Noctis vanished through it, Nyx after pausing to turn and jerk the heavy steel door shut behind them. They entered the building and were met with garbage slung around the room, concrete walls, metal grating in the floor, abandoned pallets oil drums and crates left unattended. Metal piping lined the walls, connecting to one another disappearing to the upper floors and lower floors. Was there anything besides daemons here? Noctis leant on his knees, ducking low onto his hunkers regaining his breath. Nyx wondered the room they found themselves in. What about Gladiolus and Ignis? Nyx sure hoped they were alright. After losing Prompto they needn't loose anyone else. What the hell would they do now? Noctis had no weapons at all, Nyx two daggers but without his magic he couldn't fight to his full potential. Nyx looked around to the prince who was gazing at his open hands and the ring that sat in his palm. He'd have to put it on now. Nyx felt bad for him-it weighed heavy. The prince was battling with his own nerves now-his hands were shaking as he took the ring into his fingers and lined it up to his hand. Judging by the flaring in Nyx's scars he knew the ring was awake now. Noctis brought the ring closer and closer until it finally slipped over his finger. The prince let out a cry as the steel settled on his flesh. Nyx's scars flared again. Guess the time had come, Noctis was no longer the bratty prince he was now the King. After a long moment he rose to his feet his eyes fixed to the floor before looking to his hand and the ring that now resided on his fingers. Nyx's scars faded again, but pulsed uncomfortably beneath his skin.

"We'd best get moving," Nyx spoke up now, "We need to get to the keep. Won't be safe out here." Wouldn't be safe in the keep either. Noctis nodded. Both turned as the sound of skittering claws again. A Snaga dropped through a hole in the roof its beady eyes searching. Nyx grabbed the prince and together they ducked behind the cover of one of the crates.

"I'm getting real sick of those guys," Nyx growled.

"Allow me," Noctis leapt up from behind the crate and stood proud, extending his hand toward the creature. Its eyes instantly met Noctis and it grumbled before sprinting forward. The ring on Noctis' hand glowed bright a ray of light enveloped the Snaga followed by a scream from the daemon. The light faded and the creature had vanished. Handy trick. Nyx stood now and cocked a brow.

"Can't say he didn't deserve it," he remarked, "Come on."

* * *

They left the room and stepped out onto a extended platform outside. The rain had ceased now. Moving to the end of the platform and stepping to the rail, which prevented a horrendous drop to the chasm below both looked up. A long slim shaft of light was close, it extended upward to the keep. That's where they needed to go. Maybe if they could get it started?

They had spent what felt like hours travelling around their current surrounds, pulling this lever, flicking switches until finally the found a path through the buildings to the elevator. They stepped into the metal cylinder, the doors sliding closed and swiftly beginning its ascent.

"This whole city gives me the chills," Noctis muttered.

"You're telling me," Nyx replied. The whole city was dead. Silent. Aside from daemons. The elevator continued its ascent before finally coming to a steady halt. The doors slid open to reveal the inside of the Keep. Much like the lower levels the keep was barren-no one in sight. Apparently breaking into the keep was proving a lot easier than they thought. Noctis stepped out of the elevator, Nyx following.

"Too quiet," Nyx noted.

"Yeah..." Noctis peered around the slim corridor, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't want to know," Nyx shook his head before beginning down the corridor. They hadn't made it five paces down the corridor before a loud voice spoke out.

" _How does it feel to be powerless...?_ " That was the undeniable flick of Ardyn's tongue. " _Can't help your friends if you can't help yourself._ "

"Fuck him," Nyx growled striding the length of the corridor, careful to peer around the corners before continuing.

"We have to find the others," Noctis quickened his pace. They continued down the long corridor before veering down a corridor to the left. Again-empty. They pressed onward, Noctis sticking close behind Nyx.

" _Can't you simply taste the air of foreboding?_ " Ardyn's voice sounded again. Where the hell was that coming from? They ignored the chancellor before continuing forward. This corridor was half the length of the last before it veered right, a short four to five paces before once again turning toward the left. Noctis was on the verge of stepping out behind the wall. Nyx reached out and snatched hold of the boy's collar pulling him back behind the wall.

"What-"

"Ssh!" Nyx scolded, "Axeman." Together they leant forward and peered around the corner. The axeman was stumbling up the corridor, his axe dragging heavily across the floor behind it. It's head twitched to the side, sparks flaring up from the cracks between its armor.

"That doesn't look like a typical MT," Noctis noted.

"No. It looks rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Malfunctioning," Nyx corrected himself. Rogue was a term the Glaive's would usually use for MT's that began to screw up in the field so that everyone could stay clear and hit them with ranged attacks. However with the space in the corridor it wouldn't be wise to attack...even if they had their magic. Nyx could possibly sneak up behind it but once an MT went rogue there was a high chance of it blowing and he didn't particularly feel like getting caught in a blast in such a closed in space. He studied the corridor-there were slim maintaince shafts at various points in the concrete walls. A person could possibly fit in the small gap...if they really forced themselves.

"Highness?"

"Huh?"

"See those maintaince shafts?"

"Uh-huh."

"When the MT turns, go for it."

"Will I fit?"

"I sure hope so."

The MT continued its patrol up the corridor its back to them. Nyx shoved the prince forward. He stumbled into the corridor and crept to the gap in the wall quickly vanishing into the small space. Great. Now all they had to do was make it past the damn thing. After what felt like centuries they had managed to creep down a corridor to the left, leaving the rogue MT behind. The sound of its axe grinding against the floor echoed through the otherwise silent corridors-at least they were easy to hear. They crept along the corridor before banking another right. At the end of this corridor was a steel door lit up with blue lights, a green light hovering above. That looked promising. Surely that's where they should go. Noctis was ahead of Nyx again-he preferred to keep his eyes on him rather than have him follow. If Nyx didn't get him back to Ignis and Gladiolus alive they'd have his head. A bone like metallic hand snatched through the bars of an iron gate to the left, snatching hold of the prince's jacket. Nyx instinctivly reacted, ripping one of his daggers free and without thought slicing it down on the MT's hand. It was surrounded by red sparks-it was about to blow. Nyx pushed Noctis away just as the MT tumbled back and collapsed onto the floor. It lay still now. Was it...dead?

"Thanks," Noctis heaved a breath.

"Don't mention it, highness."

* * *

They continued. On the doors were the letters 'A-01'. Striding toward the door the doors slid open to reveal a long lit up runway that led to a central column. The elevator. That would take them to the upper levels right? The walkway before them was one of four that led to the central column past the high railings was a nauseating drop. Nyx ran out onto the runway and peered around. No one. Jesus where the hell was everyone? Glancing back at Noctis the pair ran across the walkway-there was no need to hang about. There was no one here and with the rogue MT's behind Nyx would rather get into that elevator sooner rather than later.

" _It's all coming along swimmingly, isn't it?_ " Ardyn's voice sounded again. Where was that snake? Was he just sitting in a room somewhere watching them run around? Why was he not attacking them? Upon reaching the central column Nyx glanced to all the doors that led to each of the walkways-he was hoping that perhaps they would be open. Noctis tried one while Nyx tried the other. Both locked. Great. Had they gotten all this way just to be stopped now? Noctis tried the next door-it slid open leading onto the final walkway. It extended down toward an elevator. Please. Just let it be open. Nyx and Noctis bounded toward it. It was a jar, a strange whirring as if it was trying to open but was jammed. Nyx studied the door before reaching his hands out Nyx jerked on one of the doors attempting to pull it open. Noctis moved to the opposite door and heaved. They heaved and pulled at the metal before it finally sprung free and slid open.

"Thank god," Noctis heaved leaning on his knees a moment.

"No time for that," Nyx nodded stepping into the elevator. Noctis straightened and followed himself in.

The elevator brought them higher again. Nyx rested back against the cool wall of the elevator and stared at the floor beneath his boots. Jesus. What a long day and it wasn't even close to ending. Nyx just wanted to fall into a bed somewhere and sleep until he woke up drunk from the rest he had. That wasn't going to happen. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment. His mind went back to Luna and what she may be doing now. Was she still safe? Was Libertus keeping his word? He better be. If Nyx didn't make it out of here he'd haunt that man's ass. There she was. Her bright smiling face, her golden hair, large eyes and that smile. That smile she always had when they had time to themselves. His mind was drawn back to the grey dismal elevator that surrounded him now, the image of her face engrained in his mind. The elevator halted. The doors slid open. More iron. Walkways extended out again. Jesus.

" _Your heart's desire, so close now_ ," Ardyn's voice echoed in the space that surrounded them. Nyx's hearts desire was back in Caem. Noctis and Nyx pushed on-ignoring the man entirely. If he wanted to taunt them do it face to face not over some shitty radio. Nyx jogged up the walkway, as always, Noctis ahead.

" _Soon it will be within your grasp...I suggest you take the central elevator...It will take you to your goal..._ "

How helpful. Their boots pounded over the metal as they came to meet the central elevator that stood open and waiting. Convenient. Noctis entered the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. They waited a moment before Noctis growled, thrusting his fist against the control panel.

"No power."

"Isn't that great," Nyx heaved turning and examining the surrounds. There had to be a control panel somewhere...right? There. At the end of a shorter walkway was a small metal console. That had to be it. Nyx left the prince a moment, descending down away from the central elevator and bolting across to the small console. It was a good thing he wasn't afraid of heights because that's all he could see.

"Don't look down!" Noctis called from the elevator. Great advice. Nyx reached the console and looked down to it. Dozens of buttons, switches and screens were on its surface and then a small slot that would allow for a keycard. Really? Nyx didn't have time to go rushing around trying to locate a keycard. This place was huge! With not a single human about either...it might prove difficult. Nyx ducked low and pulled a dagger free thrusting it into the front sheet of metal of the control panel. The metal collapsed off revealing the circuitry inside.

"What are you doing?" Noctis approached Nyx now, striding up behind him.

"Saving us time. Elevator needs a keycard-we don't have time to go looking for one so I'm improvising."

"You...know what you're doing?"

"Sure, why not."

"Just don't break it," Noctis warned. Nyx wasn't stupid. He meddled with the wires within, trying to reconnect them, join this circuit with that one. Eventually there was a spark. Noctis jumped at the sudden noise but after that there was a monstrous hum, lights flickered on near the elevator, a whirring of gears and the hiss of the doors. They had power. Thank god.

"Wow. Good job," Noctis praised. Nyx stood tall now and turned looking toward the elevator. This would bring them up the levels now. Noctis turned beginning across the walkway.

" _The higher you climb..._ " That was Ardyn's voice again. The world was shattered a moment later as a large iron form dropped from, seemingly, the heavens. " _The further you fall..._ "

An iron giant? It loomed over them. Shit. Shit. Shit. Nyx looked to the prince, who quickly spun and made back toward the control panel. The giant raised its hefty sword and smashed it down on the walkway, the metal buckled shattering from the impact. The walkway buckled, moaned at the attack before springing from its hold on the platforms. Nyx felt the entire floor beneath him drop out from under him. Noctis scrambled but inevitably fell into the abyss below. Shit. Nyx attempted to grab hold of something, anything but there was nothing to take hold of. Shit. Nyx dropped, following the prince into the cavernous drop below.

* * *

Everything ached. What a fall. Was he even still alive? Of course. Death wouldn't hurt this much. Nyx managed to force his eyes open. A bright white light blinded him. His eyes swiftly shut again. Shit. He opened his eyes, slower this time. A spot light was shining directly on him. Twisting his body he rolled in a bid to escape the light only to be met with the face of an MT. Shit! He scrambled for one of his blades but then realized the light that usually shone from an MT's eyes was diminished. It was dead. Dead? Who had killed it? Had he landed on it?

"Nyx!" A voice shattered through him. So loud. Nyx glanced up to see the prince approaching him, his brow was bruised, a number of scratches lined his jaw, he was clutching his shoulder also. Must have been the result of the fall. Nyx didn't feel he had suffered anything of consequence just a throbbing head and aching back. Well he wasn't exactly young now-he didn't land gracefully anymore like he once did.

"You okay?" Noctis asked.

"Just great, highness," Nyx heaved. Noctis stood now and reached down a hand to him. Nyx took it and heaved himself off the floor with the help of the prince. Reaching his feet he peered around the area they had landed in. Dead MT's were everywhere among them was a familiar form. Ravus. Oh...god. Luna instantly came to mind. Her brother was slain, his prosthetic was ripped away leaving his side bare. His clothing was blood coated and torn. He must have put up quite the fight. Nyx ducked low next to Ravus' body and studied his face. He was serene now. At peace. Finally. Shit... After a moment Nyx finally rose back to his feet and looked to Noctis. Noctis cast his eyes down before looking ahead. They would have to move forward. They couldn't dwell. In silence they moved over the walkway.

Ardyn had forced them to run around like mice in an experiment for some time. Nyx and Noctis were growing increasingly exhausted. The back and forth, the various MT's that would spring out on them when they were least expecting it. The only good thing that had happened was Noctis was able to arm himself after finding his father's glaive with Ravus' body. Finally they entered a control room, long panels lined the walls on every side, a small alcove was off to the left but their main objective was the long corridor that extended to the right of the room. That was when there needed to go-that would take them forward...right? The corridor was littered with MT bodies, all lying uselessly on the floor. Nyx entered the corridor carefully stepping over the first MT hoping that it wouldn't just spring to life and grab hold of him.

"Careful," He looked to Noctis over his shoulder before stepping forward again. He met another MT body and, again, picked his way over it.

" _In case there was any doubt..._ " Ardyn's voice spoke up again. Nyx was getting real tired of hearing it now. " _It's a trap_."

What? They were nearly at the end of the corridor it was just feet away. Nyx kept moving. He didn't dare stop, not for Ardyn. There was a crack as the doors at the corridors end snapped shut, blue sparks of electricity radiating from one side of the doors frame to the other. Shit. Back up. Nyx grinded to a halt and spun only to see, halfway down the corridor, another set of doors snapping shut. He paused in his stride and cast a look to Noctis. They both stood a moment until Nyx finally realized that the doors were moving. They were edging ever closer to them both. The fallen MT's jolted now, rising from the floor. Shit! Nyx grabbed his daggers free and leapt onto the closest one, forcing it back to the floor before slicing through the wiring, Noctis was quick to summon his father's blade and crack it against one of the MT's. They didn't have a lot of time. The doors were edging closer and closer...and closer. What the hell were they to do?

" _A little pain never hurt anyone...on you go_ ," Ardyn's voice echoed. Was he seriously challenging them to move forward through those doors? There was space...but...Nyx didn't fancy tempting fate. More of the MT's rose, they were unaffected by the sparking doors.

" _Hurry. While you dawdle, people are dying..._ " That snake. The fizzing and hiss of the electricity was drawing closer, so close Nyx could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He darted forward away from the doors that were creeping closer to him. Nyx cast a look to Noctis. The doors..they were only metres from one another. Jesus they'd be crushed.

"Noct? Nyx? Is that you?" A familiar voice called. Relief washed over Nyx at the sound of Ignis' voice. Where was he? Noctis jerked his sword from another MT and spun searching the corridor for Ignis.

"Can you guys hear us?" Gladiolus' voice followed. They were alive and they were here just in time.

"Ignis! Gladio!" Noctis responded darting toward one of the doors. Gladiolus appeared on the far side his eyes looked to the electric door, careful to not get to close to it.

"You guys took your time," Nyx called out. The MT's were disposed of. Now Nyx and Noctis attempted to remain away from the doors that were getting closer and closer. They must have been only feet apart-shortly they would have no room to move.

"Gladio! There ought to be a kill switch nearby-find it!" Ignis barked. Gladiolus quickly spun away from the doors and glanced to Ignis behind him.

"How do you know that?" Gladiolus scowled.

"I believe it's the reason we were brought here," Ignis responded. 'Brought here'? Was Ardyn stringing them along too? Why would Ardyn set up this trap to only have Ignis and Gladiolus appeared and stop it from killing them? What the hell was Ardyn up too? The doors were less than five feet apart now. Nyx cast a look toward Gladiolus who was doubled over a control panel stamping his hands over the buttons. Nyx could feel the heat of the electricity. In a flash the doors halted, the electricity dissipated and the doors slid open. Noctis stumbled out the doors quickly, falling onto the floor of the control room outside the corridor. Nyx too bolted away from the corridor and looked to Ignis and Gladious.

"That was close," Gladiolus nodded breathing a sigh of relief. Noctis heaved on the floor, sweat had dotted on his brow.

"The hell'd you get here?" Noctis stuttered.

"You're welcome?" Gladiolus scowled. Nyx reached out and patted the man's shoulder. He was grateful.

"Thanks," Nyx nodded blowing out another heavy breath.

"After we were separated we received 'help' from the usual suspect," Ignis muttered. Noctis sat a moment longer before pushing himself up off the floor. Nyx knew it.

"Bastard is playing with us," Nyx snarled.

"Least we're together now," Gladiolus admitted.

"All but one of us," Ignis reminded.

" _Reunited at last_!" Ardyn's voice praised, " _How touching...Must be a warm feeling...look how happy you both are._ "

"Fuck off!" Nyx roared in frustration. He couldn't hold it any longer.

Ardyn however didn't respond to him and merely continued his ramble, " _I pray you find your dear Prompto soon..._ "

Gladiolus slapped Nyx's shoulder. "Don't let it get to you."

"Bastard's been playing with us ever since we entered this city," Nyx pointed out.

"Indeed," Ignis nodded, "But we must keep our heads. We are all exhausted, we need to focus on finding Prompto right now." That was true. Surely the boy had to be close now. They were deep into the keep now. Nyx inhaled a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Ignis said, "Let us continue on."

* * *

They swiftly moved down the corridor toward another room, it was filled with screens and surveillance of the keep itself. Noctis moved to one of the panels. A set of heavy steel doors lay to the right. Noctis grumbled something along the lines of the doors being locked. There's only one reason a set of doors like that would be locked. Noctis played with the controls before the lights on the doors changed from red to green. Unlocked. Now they could press on. Noctis took the lead as the doors slid open leading down into what appeared to a cell block. Heaped bodies were littered in the cells, stray clothing, the doors to some of the cells lay open and unused. At the end of the hallway was the only cell that had a person inside. Prompto. He was hung from a metal frame, arms outstretched head hanging against his chest. The doors to the cell slid open easily allowing them access-should Nyx have been surprised? Ardyn had toyed with them this much why not just toy with them some more? Noctis rushed forward to Prompto releasing him from the bounds that held him. Prompto dropped forward, hitting the floor heavily. Noctis ducked low next to him to aid him.

"Hey, you alright?" Gladiolus looked down to the exhausted form of Prompto. They were all worn thin now.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis offered now. Nyx wouldn't lie it was good to see the blonde alive but what had he endured in the process? What had Ardyn done to him? Physically he seemed alright..

"I'm fine," Prompto finally spoke, keeping his head low and eyes on the floor. "Thank you, Noct." Prompto sat back now, casting his eyes toward the ceiling and inhaling a deep well needed breath. He hesitated a moment before looking to the prince. "Tell me. Were you worried about me?" What kind of question was that? Nyx turned and looked back up the block of cells to the control room-he could have sworn he had heard something...

"Of course I was. What kind of question is that?" Noctis scoffed.

"Of course. That's why you came, like I believed you would."

"Prompto..."

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake-that I'm the real me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything's alright now," Prompto heaved himself to his feet, Gladiolus hooking an arm around him to help the boy up. Nyx peered over his shoulder to the boy-he was bruised but otherwise in good health.

"Now all we need to do is find whatever is sealing your power's," Gladiolus cast a look to Noctis.

"Yes," Ignis agreed.

"Prompto you good?" Gladiolus looked to the boy. He gave a meek nod.

"Then let's go," Nyx nodded. Before anything else decided to try and trap them and kill them. He cast his eyes to the ceiling-Ardyn was remaining suspiciously quiet...what no opinions now? What did Ardyn expect now they were all reunited? Nyx didn't care-he wanted to find the man and kill him. How? He was still working that one out... The five left the cell block, making their way back toward the main elevator. What a nightmare this was proving to be.


	16. Chapter 16

They wound their way back through the keep. As they moved down one of the corridors Ignis paused and peered around. Nyx halted and cast a look back to him.

"Specs?"

"Do you hear that?"

Nyx attempted to listen to whatever it may be that Ignis was hearing. With his sight gone of course Ignis' had a much better sense of hearing then any of them had. Noctis paused now and looked around to them.

"Hear what?"

"I've heard this sound before-on the train, just before your weapons failed you. It's nearby and it may hold the key to restoring your power."

That was long overdue. Nyx was craving his abilities back, although they weren't 'his', they made him a formidable force and he could help people with them. Without them? He was just a grunt able to fight with his fists. They were approaching another set of doors, the same silver doors with 'A-06' printed on them. The lights were green now-great. Who was responsible for that? It wouldn't be hard to figure out. The group approached the doors. They hissed open and led onto a small polished walkway that extended to a large platform. On the platform was a cylinder like room with tall barred windows.

"It's here," Ignis noted as they crossed the walkway. Nyx studied the cylinder like room.

"This thing?" Noctis cocked a brow. A set of heavy iron doors were blocking their way into the room. Nyx wondered around the sides of it, peering through the glass into it.

"Doors locked," Noctis heaved. Nyx was not running around looking for another god forsaken key. There had been enough of that for one day. Couldn't they just smash the glass? Nyx raised a fist and knocked it against the panels. Reinforced. Of course. Never mind then. He wondered back around to the steel doors where the others stood. If only Gladiolus had that monstrous sword of his-surely he could crack the doors open.

"The noise," Ignis muttered again, "It's coming from within. Is there no way through?" Nyx cast a look to Gladiolus.

"You want me to use my fists?" Gladiolus snorted. Nyx shrugged. Did they have any other option but brute force?

"There's a way," A small voice spoke up. They all wheeled around to Prompto. He stood uncertainly near the control panel, his arms hanging at his side, expression shy and apprehensive. Nyx cocked a brow. Did he have a key? Slowly the blonde moved toward the panel and hesitantly lifted his wrist high and holding it in front of the panel. There was a beep and suddenly the doors drew open. Well this would be interesting to hear.

"So MT's..." Prompto mumbled, so low Nyx could barely hear him from where he stood. "They've got those codeprints...just like I do."

"Do they? Never looked," Noctis shrugged.

"Yeah...so as it turns out...I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. Still...you guys are, like, the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were." Prompto's words choked out, he was averting his gaze from everyone keeping it firmly on the floor at his feet. Nyx couldn't hold it any longer and snorted a laugh. Gladiolus looked to him in confusion.

"Whatever. Who cares where you were born?" Noctis shrugged again.

"I don't see you turning against us," Ignis offered.

"Thanks, guys. Still...I can't change where I came from. What I am."

"Let's face it," Nyx said shaking his head, maybe he shouldn't have laughed. "You would never have made a very good MT anyway, I mean no offence but MT's are scary looking...you're a bit too scrawny." Prompto cast Nyx a look before a small smile curved his mouth.

"And anyway, since when does where you come from matter to you?" Noctis asked. "You never once treated me as a prince."

"They've got you there," Gladiolus nodded.

"Never so much as a 'highness'," Ignis agreed nodding his head.

"We're done here. C'mon, crown citizen," Noctis laughed lightly before turning and looking into the room.

"You're one of us right?" Gladiolus moved forward to collect Ignis from where he stood, slapping Prompto's shoulder on their way past. Nyx gestured Prompto ahead of him. The blonde stood gaping at them all, his jaw hanging low. He didn't know what to say. Hell. It didn't matter where you came from, what mattered was who you were. Homes didn't matter-look at Nyx. He was Galahdan and he had found friends among in the crown city.

"Unless you'd rather not be?" Nyx looked to the gaping Prompto. Prompto's bottom lip was wiggling uncontrollably but he managed to keep the tears at bay. Thank god. Nyx wasn't good when it came to people crying.

* * *

They entered...it must have been the Emperor's throne room. A black onyx throne sat at the head of the room a long red carpet leading up to the chair. Sat on the chair itself were the emperor's robes. Where was the emperor? Nyx stepped up the throne steps before pausing and allowing himself to sit on them. To the left of the room was a wall of machines, wires and lights. That must have been it-that would be stopping Noctis' powers. Without warning Noctis summoned his father's glaive and thrust it into the heart of the machine. There was a sharp snap as the machines flared in annoyance. The lights flickered wildly. Noctis shoved the sword further into the machine. The lights finally faded and with a hiss and puff of smoke the machine died. Noctis ripped the sword from the machine and stumbled back. They all stood now.

"So...did it work?" Prompto asked gazing up at the machine.

"With the device down and out, Noct's powers should be up and running." Ignis nodded.

"Go on," Gladiolus muttered, "Try it."

"Alright, moment of truth," Noctis stood tall and extended his hand forward and after a long agonizing few seconds a blade appeared in his hands with a flare of blue light before vanishing again. Noctis breathed out a sigh of relief, Nyx allowed the breath he had been holding to expel from his lungs. Prompto let out a holler of joy, Ignis was grinning.

"We're back baby," Gladiolus said with relief.

"Let's roll," Noctis nodded. Heaving a inward sigh Nyx forced himself to find his feet once more.

* * *

Winding their way through the keep, it was silent. No sign of life at all, unless the usual suspect Snaga or MT popped up. It irritated Nyx. Where the hell had everyone disappeared to? They finally entered a hanger. It was unnecessarily large.

"One hell of a hanger," Gladiolus noted peering around the colossal space that surrounded them now.

"Yeah," Prompto said excitedly, "Look at all this space!" Nyx had missed the blonde's enthusiasm. Across the space was a set of sturdy looking doors to the right. Was someone trying to compensate for something by making everything so large? Or was it just to show prowess that the empire required a hanger so large? Nyx crossed the large space-he felt vulnerable as all hell. There was nothing to hide behind, nothing to take cover and he felt ever watched in this place.

"So the central elevator's through here?" Noctis looked toward the large steel doors.

"And the loading bay," Gladiolus followed after Nyx his eyes venturing around the space also. Ignis was the only one who couldn't fully appreciate the size. Nyx reached the doors and pressed a hand against them. They wouldn't budge, not with any amount of force. There wasn't a key hole slot, a handle...nothing to even attempt to find a weakness and exploit it.

" _Your Majesty_!" The familiar snark of Ardyn sounded over them, " _Your precious Crystal awaits you_."

There was a grind of metal now, the door beneath Nyx's hand vibrated before slowly drawing open. Nyx drew back-they had seen the size of the hanger...but what was on the other side of the doors?

" _To liven things up I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time..._ "

The doors drew apart and a figure staggered forward. The coat of white was the first thing to draw Nyx's attention. His heart plummeted when he recognized the figure. Ravus stood before him his rapier clutched in his right hand...the left hand side was a mangled mess of black ooze formed an arm, stretched across his chest and up across his face. His head was tilted at an odd angle, as if weighed down by the oozing mass on the side of his face, a horn sprung from the left hand side of his head. The ooze was drooling from his mouth, pouring from the corners of his eyes. After a moment Ravus stopped looking to Nyx. Did he recognize him? Ravus bellowed loudly, mournfully.

"Nyx!" Noctis called out from behind him. Nyx took a step back from the creature that was Ravus.

"Get back!" Gladiolus ordered.

Nyx looked back to Ravus, the man extended his black arm toward him.

"Kill me..." Ravus hissed, "End it..."

So he did maintain some of his humanity.

"Ravus...?" Nyx muttered. The doors that Ravus had entered began to slowly draw close behind him. There went their exit. Ravus made no response to him now and began to shamble forward again. Had Ravus become a daemon? What would Luna think? All Nyx could picture was her absolute devastation at the sight. Ravus made to grab hold of Nyx. He was shoved roughly to the floor. Nyx crashed into the cold concrete. Ravus instead grasped hold of Noctis and flung the prince roughly across the hanger. Noctis hit the floor with a cry and a sharp snap. That snap was all too familiar. It was the sound of bone breaking. The prince didn't get back up. Shit. Get it together. Nyx twisted on the floor and kicked out at Ravus knocking the lumbering form back a number of paces.

"Noct!" Prompto squealed.

"Shit-that ain't Ravus!" Gladiolus barked. They summoned their weapons. Nyx launched first, chucking one of his daggers forward. It spun through the air. Nyx didn't even allow it to finish its journey before warping. He landed next to Ravus and slashed out. One of the daggers cut through the oozing hide that coated his left hand side. A splatter of black goo sprung from the wound and landed on Nyx's arm. Gross. Twisting, he ducked low beneath Ravus' blade swiping toward him before striking out again. Gladiolus tapped his shoulder, they exchanged places. Gladiolus heaved his sword and swung it out toward Ravus. The blade slapped roughly into Ravus' abdomen sending the creature stumbling back. One thing about it-it wasn't quick. It lumbered like an ox. They'd have to use that to its advantage. As it stumbled there was a snap from across the hanger from a gun. Prompto. The bullet cracked against the horn protruding from Ravus' head. The horn splintered, shards of black spiralling to the floor.

"I've got Noct!" Ignis called. Nyx cast a look over his shoulder to see Ignis stooped next to Noctis who was clutching his arm close to his chest. "I think his arm is broken!"

"Shit," Nyx growled. That had been his fault. He'd have to make it up to him now by finishing this fight.

"Gladiolus!" Nyx roared. The creature lunged for Gladiolus now, the man wasn't quick enough to doge it's attack and was flung back. Ravus was strong, far too strong. With Noctis with a broken arm it was just Prompto, Gladiolus and Nyx to combat it. Ignis couldn't see and with his currently guarding the prince things didn't seem promising. Ravus lunged for Nyx now. He threw himself back rolling across the floor. Ravus made another bid to grab him-stay quick. It wasn't quick. Nyx rolled back again narrowly avoiding the oozing black fingers. Tossing his blade across the hanger, Nyx warped landing between Prompto and Gladiolus. Both were at a loss.

"He's too strong," Prompto heaved leaning on his knees.

"Everything's got a weakness," Nyx pointed out.

"Yeah? What's that things?" Gladiolus growled.

Nyx studied the lumbering creature as it made a bid for the three now stood. The ooze was glowing a deep violet now, there was a noticeable crack in Ravus' chest near his heart. Gladiolus' strike may have been responsible for that. They didn't have much time to concoct a strategy. The ground beneath their feet bubbled a deep liquid black. Thick oozing tentacles sprung upward throwing all three in separate directions across the hanger. Nyx crashed into the concrete, the wind knocked from his lungs. Prompto landed on the eastern side of the hanger with a squeal of pain, Gladiolus landing near to where Noctis and Ignis were huddled. Shit. It was trying to separate them. It's attacks increased now. Prompto was on all fours about to find his feet, Ravus lowered himself and sped across the hanger toward him at an unbelievable speed. No one had any time to react.

"Look out!" Noctis called out. Ravus crashed into Prompto sending him spiralling back across the concrete. Nyx tossed a dagger. Warping across the platform he shouldered into Ravus-barely shifting the creature where it stood. It had probably hurt Nyx more, the feeling of his bone grinding against muscle was jarring.

"Down," Prompto called to Nyx. He dropped not needing an explanation. There was the familiar snap of Prompto's pistol. The bullet sailed into Ravus, it didn't give them hours but it gave them enough time to get some space between them. Nyx leapt to his feet and grabbed hold of Prompto. Together they moved across the platform toward Gladiolus. They wouldn't have long. Ravus was lining up for another blitzing strike.

"Aim for the chest," Nyx nodded to them, "Over the heart."

Gladiolus wiped his bloody nose with the back of his hand. "Got it."

"Prompto-think you can give us some time?" Nyx cast a look to the blonde.

"How much do you need?"

"As long as you can give us," Nyx nodded. "Ready Gladiolus?"

"I'll follow your lead," the man nodded. Prompto leapt up and darted across the platform waving his arms at Ravus.

"Careful Prompto!" Ignis barked. Prompto drew Ravus' attention, the man set up his strike for the blonde. Ravus launched. Nyx cast a look to Gladiolus nodding. Both rose from their positions and sprinted forward.

"Get hold of it," Nyx ordered.

"Roger that," Gladiolus nodded as they ran. Prompto had managed to avoid Ravus blow but he may not be able to avoid it a second time. Nyx and Gladiolus split away from one another, one circling around to the left while the other looped around to the right. Gladiolus threw himself atop of Ravus attempting to restrain the creature. Even he struggled to keep hold of him. Ravus was growling, flailing against Gladiolus' grip. Nyx tossed a dagger, it embedded itself in Ravus' chest but Nyx didn't warp this time. Skidding across the concrete he cast a look to Prompto.

"Now!"

Prompto quickly responded by lining up his shot. Jesus Prompto-don't miss. The gun snapped to life, a bullet springing from the barrel, ripping through the air. The bullet didn't touch Ravus but rather smashed into the end of the dagger poking from his chest. The blade was forced into the creature's chest. It shrieked like a wounded animal, easily it flung Gladiolus from its back now. The man landed with a heavy clatter against the concrete. The violet light within Ravus' chest burned bright as the dagger entered his body, limbs convulsing as Ravus dropped to his knees. He remained there a long moment before Ravus finally coapsed back, his body flopping to the floor. Nyx stood a moment before glancing around to Prompto.

"Nice shot," He praised.

"All in a day's work," Prompto grinned, spinning the gun in his hand.

"Noct-you good?" Gladiolus looked across to the prince. Ignis had brought him back to his feet and they were approaching them. Noctis was clutching his arm, his jacket had been stripped away and Ignis had formed a form of a sling to brace his arm.

"Yeah...thanks for fighting for me," Noctis gave a sideways smile.

"You stupid bastard," Nyx growled looking to the prince. The smile dropped from his face. "What were you thinking? We're so close to getting your Crystal back and you go and pull a stunt like that?"

"Hey-lighten up," Prompto snorted.

"You don't go playing Hero, highness. That's what gets you kiled." Nyx would know.

"I wasn't trying to play hero," Noctis corrected, "I was protecting one of my friends."

Friends? Nyx froze in his words. He looked to the prince astonished.

"You may not have been with us from the beginning, Nyx, but you're still every bit my friend as the others and I'd give my life to protect them too."

Friend...? Nyx was at a loss for words. He watched Noctis a long moment who only gave him another reassuring smile. Gladiolus slapped his shoulder and Prompto gave him a wide grin. Nyx cast his eyes down and shook his head-what a fool they all were. Noctis' attention turned to Ravus, now laid on the floor.

"A sorry end..." Gladiolus muttered, "For the high commander-for anyone. He was a man with hopes and dreams..."

"It's horrible," Prompto noted.

"What kind of fiend makes daemons of men?" Ignis growled.

"Look alive-company!" Gladiolus barked. They all turned. As if they weren't exhausted enough. Noctis had a broken arm, Prompto was barely able to stand anymore, Nyx and Gladiolus were worn thin. Daemons began to appear, dropping from the high ceilings of the hanger, clambering the walls and rearing up from the concrete floors. They were vastly outnumbered. Nyx clutched to his single dagger and heaved a heavy sigh. They wouldn't be able to beat them all...they needed a miracle.

"Noct," Ignis spoke up, "You must go on alone."

"What?" Noctis stammered.

"If you can obtain the Crystal's power, we may yet be able to turn the tide. Elsewise, we are all like to perish here."

"Iggy's right. It's our only chance," Gladiolus chimed in summoning his blade once again brushing another drop of blood that trailed from his nose.

"But what about you?" Noctis looked to them all. An Iron Giant appeared through the doors of the hanger after decimating them with its sword, Reapers were leaping from the shadows, Snaga scattering over the concrete.

"We'll manage," Prompto said reassuringly spinning the pistol in his hand.

"Besides with that arm? We'd only have to be looking after your sorry ass. Just get moving," Nyx nodded ducking low and retrieving his second dagger from Ravus' body.

" _You could still get to the Crystal...if you went on your own. Your friends will have to stay behind..._ " The malevolent voice sounded again.

Nyx cast a look over his shoulder and glanced briefly to the prince before nodding. "You're carriage awaits, majesty." Nyx gestured to the elevator that lay open at the far end of the hanger platform. Noctis slowly took a retreating step back in its direction.

"We've got this covered," Gladiolus nodded kicking a Snaga back.

"Get a move on Noct," Prompto followed firing off a round from his pistol. Noctis retreated now and fled toward the elevator. Nyx was glad...he turned to face the daemons that were now pouring through the hanger doors. Shit...

* * *

It had been an unbelievable shit storm. Daemons had charged them tirelessly. Somehow-someway they managed to save themselves from being overrun. As soon as they had cleared the hanger they had rushed forward-after Noctis. They returned to the ain elevator, ascended...or descended Nyx couldn't be sure now, his mind and body were exhausted. Screaming at him to relent and allow himself rest. They had reached a high walkway steel walkway that stretched for, what seemed like, miles. Prompto sprinted forward, he was worried. They all were. Nyx followed the blonde, Gladiolus and Ignis following on. The Crystal. There it was. All the way at the end. The sight of it made Nyx push his screaming body onward. There was someone stood before it. Noctis had gotten there, he had reached it safely. It had made everything worth it. Prompto skidded across the mesh walkway, collapsing onto a knee. Wait... Nyx drew closer and realized now...it wasn't Noctis. Ardyn. The man stood before the Crystal, tall and smug. Where was Noctis? They all ground to a halt. Ardyn spun to face then, the smuggest expression Nyx had ever seen on a human's face splayed on his lips.

"Ah...you've arrived," Ardyn grinned stepping forward. Without warning Gladiolus summoned his blade and crashed it down on top of the man. Ardyn merely ignored the advance. Prompto's pistol was quick to come to hand and he fired off a single round. It smacked into Ardyn's back sending the man toppling forward to Ignis' and Nyx's feet. Nyx couldn't bring himself to summon any strength to combat the man, he knew they couldn't defeat him. Ardyn lay a long moment however. Was this it? Had he...killed Noctis? Nyx felt his eyes close and his head drop, Ardyn's hat rolled to the tips of his boots. He had half a mind to kick the damned fedora over the walkway. He moved his foot back about to do so until it was snatched up. Nyx's eyes looked upward to see the man standing tall again, his eyes and mouth leaking a black oozing liquid, eyes yellow and glowing. Ardyn studied Nyx a long moment before smirking wide and setting the hat atop his head swooping into a low mock filled bow. Nyx couldn't help it. His knee lunged upward, smashing the chancellor's face, before he threw his fist across the man's jaw. Ardyn snarled and reached out grasping him by the throat, squeezing hard. The air was instantly cut away before throwing him back toward the Crystal. Nyx collapsed onto the mesh, it rattled loudly.

"Where's Noct?" Prompto growled.

"He has been...otherwise called away on some very important business I'm afraid."

"Bullshit," Gladiolus snarled. Nyx rose to a knee, a hand rubbing the flesh of his throat.

"Such vulgar language..." Ardyn sighed pausing next to Ignis. "Though believe me or not...we will simply have to wait and see what happens," Ardyn grinned now casting a look to Ignis before chuckling and shuffling off down the walkway leaving them stood, before the Crystal. This couldn't be it...there had to be more...right...? Nyx looked after Ardyn who didn't break in his stride before vanishing from sight. There was more...right...?


	17. The Penultimate Chapter: Chapter 17

**[ So this is the penultimate chapter guys...no it's not long however the next chapter will be VERY long no doubt. As for our motley crew how has the 10 years treated them? I didn't want to spend too much time delving into those 10 years...I may do another piece revolving around it at some point but for now I hope you enjoy this little snippet. It's very early and I didn't sleep much last night but rest assured this story will be completed by Christmas time...oh that's only five days away now! Excitment. Things have changed a little bit in this story with Nyx's addition...so what do we think that will mean for the final chapter...? Hope ya'll enjoyed don't forget to leave us a review if you have time. ]**

"Tannion!" Luna called out loudly, in panic. Her eyes searched the darkness that enveloped the lands. That boy. Cursing she propped her hands on her hips. Didn't the child know there was daemons out there? He was taking too much from those hunters that plagued Hammerhead now. In fact from where Luna stood, on the Hammerhead forecourt, she could see an Iron Giant, Flan's flopping about and even a Reaper paused to stare back at her. It's hollowed black eyes glaring menacingly. Luna felt a chill run through her and, instinctively, stepped back closer to the large lights that lit up the Hammerhead garage. The Reaper, heaving it's scythe over its shoulder, broke its lifeless gaze and trudged back into the darkness.

"Tannion!" Luna barked again. After a moment, from the darkness, with a wide grin the boy appeared. His hair was dark, his face filled with joy and he clutched a blade in his hand. He was approaching 10 years old now and what a world to be born into. One covered in unbelievable darkness with daemons lurking around every corner should one venture far from the safe zones...and there wasn't many of them left. In fact Lestallum was now pretty much the only one. Hammerhead served as a 'slayer station' or at least that's what every dubbed it anyway. Hunters would swing by, pick up some work and vanish again. Some were never seen again.

"Where have you been?" Luna demanded looking down to the boy, he was dirty and...was that blood? Luna snatched the blade from his hand and looked down to him her brows raising as she awaited an answer.

"I...was-"

"Enough," Luna growled. "You are more than aware that you are not to venture away from here. Those Daemons are dangerous, Tannion. You are but a child, you do not have the strength to fight them."

"But I killed two Goblins!" The child beamed.

"No. You've been listening too much to the hunters."

"But-"

"Cid requires some help now. Find Cindy and offer the aid you can."

"Mother-"

"Go."

The child huffed before kicking a stone roughly, forcing his hands into the pockets of his trousers and shuffling toward the diner. Cid was old now and Cindy had finally convinced him to move on to Lestallum. The garage of course was his pride and joy but...these days it didn't see the use it once had. Saying that it was still open...just didn't have half the business it once did. Luna looked down to the knife in her hand. That boy. The silver blade was coated in a thick claggy black ooze, no doubt from the slaughtered Goblins. Libertus had departed for Lestallum with some more meteor shards. The Kingsglaive, those that had survived Insomnia and hadn't betrayed their cause had quickly put every effort into protecting what remained of humanity. Noctis had entered the Crystal, as Gentiana had put it. Entered the Crystal and entered a deep sleep in order to obtain the strength and magic it would require for him to purge the world of the scourge. It weighed heavily on Luna-for some time now she had been unable to prevent the world from slipping into the endless night. She didn't have the strength and he would never allow her to even attempt anymore. Nyx. Where was he now? Out there. Somewhere in the night leading the Glaive's in their attempts to reclaim more meteor shards in order to keep the safe zones powered. When he wasn't doing that Nyx was gathering more volunters together of their strongest and ordered them to protect Angelgard. Gentiana had told them all that it had to be safeguarded, in order for Noctis to awaken from his long sleep. Daemons couldn't be permitted to infect it. Luna turned away from the edge of the forecourt now and made for the diner. The small boy was sitting on the steps outside. He was supposed to be helping. Luna couldn't be mad. Heaving a sigh she approached the boy. He didn't even look up to his mother.

"Tannion..." She muttered softly.

"I just want to help..." He mumbled.

"And you have," Luna ducked low in front of the child. He had a small scar beneath his right eye that ran along his cheekbone. That had been from the first time the boy had attempted to 'help'. She just feared for his safety-it was hard enough having to deal with Nyx leaving and disappearing into the darkness every day. Would he come back? Was he still alive? What if the Daemons got to him? Luna had held these thoughts in her mind everyday for nearly ten years now. "You have purged two daemons from this world tonight. That is no small feat at your age...I see he's trained you well." Luna reached out now and put a hand on the boy's face drawing it up and making him look to her. He had the same features as his father but the eyes were the Nox Fleuret's. The bright blue eyes looked up to her now. They were almost like Ravus' looking back at her. She swept the dark hair from the boy's brow back.

"When is he coming back?" The boy mumbled again.

"Your father has a great destiny before him, without him then we would have little to hope for. Remember Tannion, we cannot be selfish and we must await him until he returns. When he does then you'll realize how lucky we are to have him."

"He's been gone too long."

"I know..." Luna agreed. It had been too long...but there was nothing they could do. Tannion's lower lip wiggled uncontrollably before a single tear rolled down from his blue eyes. Luna reached out and brushed it away before pulling the boy into a tight embrace. Sometimes she did forget the boy was only nine...nearly ten. In a week's time the boy would be more then grown she could still remember the day he had come into this world.

"Hey ya'll," The familiar voice spoke loudly. Luna cast a look over her shoulder toward Cindy. The woman's hair was falling past her shoulders now, stray stands hung down from the lengthy ponytail she had attempted to pull it into. The familiar hat was still propped on her head, her ponytail pulled through the gap in the back. Her cheeks still covered in grease and oil. She wore a pair of torn jeans, the same boots as always and a white vest-that too was stained. "Mind givin' us a hand with these here boxes? After that that should be everything...well aside from wrestling Pa-pa into the truck." She clapped the yellow gloves on her hands together, lifting the front of her cap up and wiping her brow.

"Does Cid really have to go?" Tannion mumbled from his position buried in Luna's shoulder.

"'Fraid so little Chocobo," Cindy said warmly setting the cap back on her head. Everyone had always had a soft spot for the boy, it wasn't often you saw kids running around these days. Many of the hunters that passed through Hammerhead would stop to give the boy some time and regale him of stories of their exploits. Luna was amazed the boy wasn't in the diner currently begging for more stories to be told. "And what's got you down?" Cindy frowned at the boy. However Tannion didn't give the woman an answer.

"Tannion here killed two daemons," Luna looked up to Cindy, a look was exchanged between both women before Cindy beamed.

"Two daemons? All by your lonesome? Watch out scourge we got another hunter on our hands," Cindy praised the boy. Tannion pulled his head from Luna's shoulder and looked up slowly to her, the tears were staining his face and he sniffled but ultimately a small smile crossed his face. That's all the boy wanted-to be a hunter when he grew up. To be a hero, like his father. "Think little hunter can manage to take time from his busy daemon huntin' to lend a lady a hand?"

Tannion nodded quickly now, sucking a breath in before brushing his face clean. Luna released the boy and he leapt up bounding across toward the open garage. Luna rose to her feet and gave a thankful smile to Cindy.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, we all get a little down every now and then right?"

"Have you heard from him?"

"Who, Gladdy? Usually I'd say 'not for some time now'. He prefers to not worry me I suppose," Cindy shrugged before grinning. "This time though, I know he's on his way here as we speak. Bringing Prompto along with him. They were just in Lestallum-went to meet his sister."

"How is Iris?"

"Fine, as far as I've been told, had a rough accident fighting some daemons a week or two ago...think she broke a leg but I know Prompto has been taking some time out of his huntin' to give her a hand while she's off her feet."

"Have you heard from Ignis?" Luna grinned cocking a brow.

"Sure have, he's on his way over too. Heard the Glaive's picked them all up from Lestallum," Cindy nodded. They were all coming back to Hammerhead that could only mean one thing...Noctis. Had he returned? It had been years since Luna had seen them all together at the same time. Now that she thought about it Luna had noted Talcott rushing off in one of the trucks earlier after receiving a call. There was a glimmer of hope that sparked in her heart. Was it really time? There was the roar of engines and the crunching of wheels over gravel as a number of trucks pulled into the garage-four in total. Luna spun now well it wasn't Talcott but...was he finally back?

* * *

The door of the truck popped open, he was exhausted, his body ached and his mind ran through a million thoughts at a time. Nyx stepped down onto the forecourt leaving the shell of the truck. He was, as usual, filthy. After what felt like a year in the field it wasn't really that much of a surprise. He had received a call from Libertus, who was leading the Glaive's at Angelgard, stating the obvious. The time was up, they had waited long enough and the prince had set sail back toward Galdin Quay. Nyx and his team had rushed back to Hammerhead. If the prince was back then that meant that this whole nightmare would be at its end soon...right? Nyx turned at his name being called. Luna was striding forward. He set his eyes on her and grinned tiredly. She was dressed in those jeans and that same white coat she always wore...though it was picking up signs of wear now. Her hair had grown...a lot. When it wasn't swept back it could have reached her waist. She was swift in her approach before her arms extended and wrapped around him. He clutched her close a long moment.

"Thank the gods," She whispered. She always said the exact same thing every time he returned. No it couldn't have been easy for her when he left but it had to be done. They had to maintain a defence against the daemons. Without it...well he dreaded to think. Many had vanished or died when the endless night came...people still died from being unprepared when hunting or rations running out in the outlying outposts. He had kept her close-wherever he ventured she would follow. Nyx held her close.

"What took you so long?" Luna growled.

"Had some trouble down near Secullam Pass, ran into a pack of Coeurls."

"Are you alright?" Luna looked him up and down. He reached out stopping her from studying him any further.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Father!" A voice shrieked. Nyx turned his attention across the forecourt to see the boy bounding toward him. Joy was not the word to describe the child's expression. Nyx moved back from Luna now and he extended his arms. The boy threw himself against Nyx-almost knocking him from his feet. Good god the child was getting stronger...or Nyx was just incredibly tired. Tannion wrapped his arms around his father and held fast-like a leech. Nyx smirked before putting his arms around the boy.

"How are you?" Nyx peered down to the boy who hadn't moved. Luna looked to Nyx and smiled.

"He's missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long."

"Almost a month," Luna corrected cocking a brow. Oh. Had it really been that long? It was easy to lose track of time with there being no daylight. After a long moment Tannion finally pulled back and gazed up.

"I killed two daemons!" He grinned.

"Impressive-we could always use strong men like you for the Glaive," Nyx grinned ruffling the boy's hair. Luna's smile dropped and she glared at Nyx. Never mind the hunters it was Nyx who fuelled the boy's dreams. Nyx laughed when he noted her expression before looking down to Tannion. "Tell me everything! What did you fight? How many were there?"

"Hold it," Nyx shook his head, "Why don't you give the others a hand unloading the trucks while I talk to your mother huh? I promise I'll tell you everything after that."

"Yes, sir," Tannion rose a hand to his brow in a salute and without another word eagerly nodded before bounding away. Only Nyx seemed to have the control over the boy whatever he said went. Luna turned her eyes back to Nyx, she became guarded now. It was written all over her face.

"I gather you have not come back to Hammerhead just because..." Luna began.

"The prince...has awoken. I heard from Libertus this morning."

"Then it is true..." Luna's eyes looked down. Nyx reached out and drew her head up to look at him.

"Hey..." He said softly, "Don't worry. With Noctis' returning it'll mean this endless night will finally come to its end."

"I hope he's ready," Luna mumbled casting her eyes down.

"We're all ready," Nyx gave her a faint smile.

At that moment more trucks pulled into the garage. Nyx spun to see a familiar man getting out of the first. Gladiolus. Not much had changed, aside from the growth in his hair and some more battle scars he still remained the same tank like size he had always been...if not a bit bigger now. There was a squeal from across near the petrol pumps. Cindy bounded toward Gladiolus and threw herself against him, grinning and giggling to herself. The man lifted her from the floor and squeezed her tight. Prompto emerged from the truck after Gladiolus. Well he had certainly matured...maybe. He had gotten possibly an inch taller, no more, his hair still that golden blonde, a small tuft of blonde hair was now on his chin too. Prompto grinned when he noticed Nyx and Luna before bounding forward.

"Lunafreya!" He grinned, "Nyx!"

"Well you haven't changed a bit," Nyx reached out and ruffled the boys hair. Boy? He was a man now...but Nyx had always thought of him as a younger sibling-especially when they had ventured on a couple of daemon hunts over the past ten years.

"Cut it out!" Prompto snapped batting him away. Nyx grinned relenting.

"Well well..." Gladiolus' voice sounded. Nyx turned and looked to the man extending a hand to him. Gladious caught it, with the usual vice like grip, and they shook. "Nyx Ulric. Been a long time."

"Gladiolus Amicitia. No worse for wear I see?" Nyx eyed Gladiolus who shrugged.

"Take more than just daemons to stop me." Cindy was next to him, her eyes had found a new light in the seconds of his arrival. There had been war when Prompto had discovered that she was who Gladiolus 'girlfriend' had been. In fact if Nyx remembered right Prompto refused to speak to the man for nearly two weeks before giving up. There was still a small degree of heat but Prompto ultimately was happy for them...deep down...somwhere. Besides...Nyx did notice that Prompto and Iris had grown a bit...closer. Rather amusing really to watch them together. Nyx looked past Gladiolus now to see the familiar form of Ignis removing himself from the second of the cars, once he had the trucks pulled across the court and into the cover of the garage for maintaince.

"Ignis," Nyx stepped forward to him and away from the others. His face was still heavily scarred, though he covered his eyes with a more refined pair of glasses that had darker lenses.

"How are we?" Ignis nodded.

"Better for seeing you," Nyx admitted. He had always worried when Ignis had left. After Gralea he had been the first to depart and venture on his own. He remained out of contact to anyone for weeks. The loss of Noctis had been hard on him-in a way to Nyx it seemed he was scolding himself for not being able to help but at the end of the day? It had to happen. He was the one Nyx had _seen_ the least but they had kept in steady contact ever since he reconnected to them all. They had bonded over their using of the ring and Nyx helped Ignis to regain his fire for fighting back. "How have you been?"

"None the worse for wear. You know well-even though my sight is gone I am more accustomed to the dark then you are."

"True," Nyx nodded.

"Uncle Iggy!" Tannion bounded forward and looked up to Ignis.

"Hello, Tannion," Ignis reached out a hand to the boy and found his head, patting it. "My...haven't you grown."

"I'm going to be a hunter just like you soon! I killed two daemons today!" Tannion grinned.

"Oh my," Ignis scowled. He'd no doubt be blaming Nyx for that. Nyx cocked a brow.

"Bit young yet," He shook his head looking down to Tannion. Ignis had always humoured the boy when he dropped by Hammerhead and Tannion had taken to calling him Uncle Iggy. How Ignis felt about that Nyx wasn't sure. He didn't seem to mind. Prompto was also a favourite of Tannion's...namely because they spent half the time attempting to scavenge rations from wherever they could. Tannion spun and bounded toward Prompto. Nyx reached out a hand and clapped it against Ignis' shoulder.

"It's good to see you," Nyx nodded seriously a moment.

"Likewise. Once this dreaded night is over perhaps I will retry that whisky you've been telling me about."

"And maybe I'll try this Ebony of yours."

"You will like it," Ignis stepped past Nyx with a grin.

* * *

They removed themselves from the court of Hammerhead and into the diner, it's tables and benches were strewn about in odd formations now. Crate of supplies that had been gathered from outpost's all around Lucis and Duscae were stacked behind the counter. There were a few hunters within along with some of the Kingsglaive. They were either napping or eating a quick meal before they would inevitably depart again. They all sat at a table, Luna next to Nyx her hand on his knee while Tannion sat on the other. Ignis and Prompto had slid onto one of the benches while Gladiolus sat next to a glowing Cindy. Nyx had never seen the girl quite so happy-not even when she was elbow deep in grease and a motor. They sat and waited, passing the time with idle conversation-what daemons they'd faced, the new scars acquired and the likelihood of what was to come. Tannion fiddled with one of Ignis' daggers on the table top. Lights flared in through the diner window. The happy chatter cased and they all looked out the window. The realization sank in now...this was it. This would most likely be the last time they all sat around a table and conversed. They would return to Insomnia...where Ardyn awaited them...not them. The prince. The King. It had been years since they had all faced a battle like this. The thought of doing it again was...unnerving.

The pop and clatter of truck doors.

What would they find in the city? Daemons. Danger.

Footsteps over the forecourt approached the diner. Ardyn had to be destroyed. The night had to end and a new dawn would herald the world's survival.

The door of the diner swung open, the bell ringing.

They would defeat the darkness.

They all turned to look at the scruffy shaggy form of Noctis stood in the doorway, Talcott behind. The king would reclaim his throne...

"Hey," The King said hoarsely.

But at what cost...?


	18. The Final Chapter: Chapter 18

"'Hey'?" Gladiolus looked up rising from his seat and approaching Noctis, "That's all you have to say for yourself after all this time?" He extended his hand knocking it into the king's shoulder.

"Noct, it's you!" Prompto leapt up from his seat and bolted across the diner, "It's really you!" He rounded the king studying him. Noctis was filthy, his clothing still the same just more ill fitted then before, his hair was far overgrown and fell across his face and down the back of his neck, a thick coating of stumble on his jaw. It was then Nyx saw it. The similarities between Noctis and Regis.

"Is it? I hadn't realized," Noctis looked to Prompto who continued to study him.

"You kept us waiting," Ignis said from his seat, his head turned in the direction of where Noctis was stood.

"Not like I wanted to," Noctis sighed stepping forward, his eyes found Luna who grinned softly to him. "We've got catching up to do."

"Have a seat, highness," Nyx nodded to the booth they all sat in. He would have risen to greet him were it not for the lump on his knee that was Tannion. Gladiolus, Prompto and Noctis crossed the diner before sitting into the booth. Some of the hunters in the diner looked on in shock. Never mind them now. Nyx shifted the boy on his knee slightly before gesturing Tannion to go with Talcott. The boy huffed-wanting to know what the adults had to say but all of it would make no sense to him. Tannion slid off Nyx's knee and followed an awaiting Talcott from the diner. Cindy rose from her seat with a tip of her hat, planted a long kiss to Gladiolus' brow before following after Talcott and Tannion leaving the others. They sat a long moment in silence now.

"Yours?" Noctis gestured toward the door of the diner, looking to Nyx.

"Yeah," Nyx nodded. Yes it was his child.

Noctis nodded heavily his eyes drifted to Luna silently asking her for confirmation. She nodded. "Has the world always been this dark?"

"Pretty much," Prompto nodded, "Luna couldn't hold it back anymore...more daemons began to appear and with everyone forced to find refuge in the safe zones there was nothing we could really do."

"We've been doing what we can," Gladiolus shrugged, "Trying to kick some daemon ass...there's just a lot of the bastards now."

"Ignis? How have you been?" Noctis glanced to Ignis.

Ignis shifted before nodding, "I would have fared far better these past ten years if I had an endless supply of Ebony...but I have managed to become accustomed to the darkness. As we all have."

"Is it...only Hammerhead left?"

"No," Nyx shook his head, "Lestallum is still alive. Cor has been busy running that, alongside Dustin and Monica. Most, if not all, who remain have taken shelter there. The rest of the outposts collapsed fairly shortly after the daemons started invading...it's just trying to keep the power on now."

"So what's next?" Gladiolus looked to Noctis.

Noctis shifted in his seat, "We head home."

"Well if we're homeward bound-then it's time to suit up."

"We finally get to rock these threads," Prompto fist pumped the air.

"Try and wear them with pride," Ignis sighed.

"Yeah..." Noctis gave a faint smile. He was distant. Far away. "Just hope they still fit."

* * *

Nyx prepared himself, donning the uniform once more. He had spent the previous ten years not even looking at it. Now as he heaved the uniform jacket over his shoulders, fastened the laces of his boots, fixed the holsters for his daggers around his waist and to his leg Nyx finally felt the gravity of it. What it meant to be a Kingsglaive. He was unable to protect Regis...but he sure as hell would protect Noctis. If Regis deserved anything it was to see his son ascend the throne. Not only had he formed a friendship of sorts with the, now, King it was his duty to see him protected. What would it be like to return to Insomnia after all this time...? It had, after all, been his home once. Shaking his head he fastened the front of his jacket before donning his armor. The purple ribbons streamed down from his shoulder, the warmth from the fur on his left sleeve seeped into his scarred skin. He slipped the daggers into the sheaths on his body before pausing. He heard movement from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Luna standing in the doorway of the restroom, her eyes were full of sorrow brimming with absolute devastation at the sight of him once again in the uniform. Her hair was loose, tumbling over her shoulders. Her hands clutched together in front of her. She didn't say anything, after a moment she lifted her head and stepped forward, reaching him she reached up and adjusted the collar of his jacket, flattening the lips of the coat before running her hands down over the armor that covered his chest before halting. She allowed her hands to rest there. Now they came, now the tears began to drop down her paling cheeks. Nyx brought a hand up and lifted her chin. She watched him, her eyes meeting his but there was no reassurance nor happiness to be found within her. Her shoulders were quivering, her hands shaking, unknowingly gripping harder to his armor.

"Do you remember when we first met...?" She asked after a long moment. Nyx studied her. "You arrived next to Captain Drautos in the prince's car...my escort had no idea who you were...or that you would be the one to drive me to the Citadel."

He remembered it all too well-the first time he had laid eyes on her in person and she was as radiant now as she was then.

"That's right, highness."

"I guess...in a way...I always knew that you would always protect me. That you'd always be there to save me..."

"You're always in need of saving in some way," Nyx snorted. Luna lifted her hands and gripped his face.

"You were always there," Luna reminded, "I wish it to remain so."

"Luna-"

"Nyx. Listen to me. Insomnia will be dangerous-for everyone. Please-just come back. I don't care what you have to do-come home to me...to Tannion."

Nyx studied her closely before nodding. Reaching out he pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her-she readily returned the embrace now, her arms gripping him tightly, clawing to try and make herself grow closer to him. She was sobbing quietly now.

"I love you, Nyx Ulric." She sobbed.

"I love you too...Luna."

Remerging from the diner, Luna dried her tears and reached out as Tannion bounded forward. He paused and stared at his father in awe witnessing him for the first time in his armor. His look of awe was slowly replaced by a large grin.

"Wow!" He beamed. Nyx grinned, winking at the boy before looking around over his shoulder to see Prompto emerging from the diner, dusting down his uniform. Well he looked more like a man then he had ever done before. Gladiolus was near the garage with a tearful Cindy, Ignis lingered next to the king. The king looked more like a king now. A smart black suit, accented with gold and a cloak hanging from his shoulders. His hair was swept back away from his face. They were having quiet words with one another. Nyx focused his attention back to the boy who was gazing up at him. Shuffling back from the boy Nyx ducked low in front of his son and studied him. The blue eyes, the small scar, the dark hair.

"Listen," Nyx spoke slowly. Tannion's expression dropped, "I have to go play Hero again. That means you're in charge until I get back okay?" The boy's grin quickly fell away completely, replaced with disappointment. Nyx's return to hammerhead hadn't been for long-a total of seven days. His departure was quick and clearly to the child's disliking. Tannion's bottom lip began to wiggle.

"But-"

"You know the drill," Nyx warned. The boy attempted to suck in the breaths that were sputtering from his lips, cease the wiggling of his mouth. "It's just until I come back."

Luna reached out to the boy now and pulled him back close to her. Nyx found his feet once again and patted the boy's head. His eyes darted around the forecourt of the garage now, the others were beginning their movements. Bidding their final goodbyes. Nyx turned.

"Papa?" Tannion muttered behind him. He paused. "Kick those daemons ass," Tannion stuttered before bringing his hand to his brow again in a salute. Had Libertus taught him that one? Nyx winked to the child before turning and approaching the cars that awaited them.

* * *

The drive to Insomnia had been a silent one. The daemons had watched the cars from the darkness. The gates of Insomnia had been abandoned-the city still lay in utter ruin. The truck slowed to a halt. Vehicles would take them no further now. Nyx popped the door of the truck open and stepped outside. His eyes studied the city of ruin that surrounded them. It was dark, black. No light. No joy. Nothing...it barely felt like he was able to breathe here. The lights leading to the Citadel were ignited but only them...was that Ardyn's idea of a joke?

"Home, sweet home," Gladiolus murmured from next to him.

"At long last," Prompto sighed a breath in relief.

"This is what we've been waiting for," Ignis nodded.

"Sure is," Nyx agreed.

"Next stop: the Citadel," Gladiolus summoned his sword, heaved it over his shoulder before striding toward the keep. Nyx could see it all happening again, the drop ships descending over Insomnia, carrying daemons and troopers, the explosion at the height of the citadel as the crystal was snatched away from them. Glauca, in all his glory hunting them through the Citadel, through the city. Then there was when it all should have ended for him. It had been a long road but he was finally back to finish it all, alongside the King and his friends. Nyx took a moment and watched them all as they too prepared themselves. Already he could see daemons roaming the empty streets, searching for prey. Nyx would give them what they wanted-a fight. They would carve their way through to the Citadel and finally face Ardyn. All Nyx wanted to do was stab the man in the heart-even just once...once would be enough. Nyx heaved a sigh and stepped forward, his boots clattering off the road. The sound seemed to echo into the surrounding city. He was ready.

* * *

They wound their way through the city. Due to the debris and obstructions they had a long winded way before they managed to even get near the Citadel. Daemons were everywhere and they were strong too. They had faced countless since entering the city. Down on the subway had been the worst. Troopers were waiting for them and in such an enclosed space it hadn't made things easy. The subway should have been filled with people not daemons and troopers. None the less they all wanted to see it full with life once again-that drove them on and they had eliminated every trace of the troopers and daemons. Ascending the stairway out of the underground Nyx stopped. The air was much fresher out here. He inhaled a few deep breaths before looking up. There-at the road end stood the Citadel. Gladiolus was first to follow him, then Noctis and Ignis and Prompto.

"Only a little bit further from here," Gladiolus clapped a hand against Nyx's shoulder. Was easy for him to say he hadn't been here when it had all happened. The King, Regis, he would still be within the walls would he not? His body had to be left behind after Glauca had harshly murdered the man.

"Is your heart slowing your legs down?" Ignis looked to Nyx. The Glaive peered toward the man and shook his head, riding the thoughts from his mind. Focus.

"Fight through it-can't make it without you," Noctis spoke up on Nyx's other side.

"Yes, sir," Nyx nodded to Noctis. They pushed themselves forward again. A large looming shadow waiting before the gates of the Citadel. One that wouldn't be avoided. It was growling, its body huge, claws that extended three feet from its paws, wings wafted the air around it encouraging a sharp breeze to form, its forns were doubled. Rather than two this Behemoth had four protruding from its skull the size of a Nif drop ship. It bellowed as soon as it's tiny eyes set on them approaching. Its wings rose high and came rushing down. A heavy force was sent forward. Nyx grinded to a halt and set his feet wide, bracing. The force hit him roughly, almost knocking him from his feet and sucking the air from his lungs. Growling he looked to the daggers on his person and snatched them free. He had faced a Behemoth King once before during the ten years Noctis had been gone. It had not been an easy fight and many Glaive's had died in the battle. Never the less they had conquered the bastard and managed to obtain enough meteor shards to power Lestallum for a month. They didn't need any shards now and this king would not be protecting any-he was here to slow them down. Nyx launched a blade forward. The blade punctured the creatures hide near its left wing.

"Go for the wings," Nyx called to the others, "Prompto!"

"You got it!" Prompto responded twisting the weapon in his hand and taking aim, just as Nyx warped to the blade stuck in the creatures hide. A bullet snapped harshly into the King's hide. It roared just as Nyx landed on its back. Ignis and Noctis launched forward to combat the creature on the floor. Its main attack would to proceed to go air born and slam down from above-Nyx had figured that one out before. That's why he needed the wings gone-without its aerial attack they had more of a chance. Nyx snatched the blade from the creatures side.

"Ignis, Highness," Nyx called down, "Focus on one side-see if you can force it to roll. Gladiolus be ready to pin it!"

They all had their jobs. Noctis and Ignis quickly focused attention to the left side of the beast. Nyx rose from his crouch on its back and looked to the bony appendage that attached the wind to its body and cut down. Black liquid spluttered up from the incision made-his dagger possibly wasn't the best but it had worked before...right? He hacked down again and again. The leaping and movement of the Behemoth made things awkward and difficult. Prompto had turned his attention to its eyes, trying to get a clean shot and blind it. Smart. The creature batted Ignis away with a heavy swipe of its paw. It sent the man spiralling back across the pavement, this left Noctis exposed. Nyx hacked down again. The dagger finally began to cut through bone. The creature roared realizing his aim. Without warning it's wings flapped and it rose its body from the floor. Shit. Nyx cursed and plunged the dagger down into the Behemoth's hide gaining some purchase as the creature took to the air. It hovered only momentarily-its wings were flimsy anyway they couldn't hold the weight of the beast for long. The Behemoth ceased it's flapping and dropped its body back toward the ground. The wind rushed past Nyx as the creature fell, he held fast to the dagger embedded in its side. The Behemoth landed with overwhelming force, sending cracks and splits through the road where it had landed. Nyx was thrown from the mere force and landed on one of the Behemoth's horns. This was not a place to be. Another gunshot snapped. Nyx noted the Behemoth looking at him as he dangled over the horn. It snarled. There was a pop and splatter as the bullet met its target and demolished the eye of the creature. Nyx allowed himself to drop. That had worked out better than expected. Hitting the pavement he rolled and kept low as the King swung its head, roaring in pain with the obliteration of its eye.

"Nice shot!" Nyx looked toward Prompto who whistled appraisingly to himself. Noctis swung in front of Nyx and stood tall sending a bolt of flames forth toward one of the creatures wings. The flimsy flesh began to melt and drop away. The creature shrieked. Gladiolus swung his blade in an round arc, cracking it against one of the Behemoth's front legs. With a shriek the beast reared up. Noctis turned and grabbed Nyx, together they quickly sprinted away grinding to a halt at a safe distance away from the beasts forelegs which crashed to the ground moments later. The Behemoth attempted to take to the skies once again but with its left wing without its flesh it had no success. Gathering himself once more Nyx lunged forward throwing one of his daggers and warping after it, the edge of the blade caught the underside of the Behemoth's throat, using the momentum Nyx dragged the blade across the beast's neck opening the flesh and causing blood to spill onto the pavement. Gladiolus was quick to crack another blow to the forelegs of the creature, Prompto sent another bullet racing forward. The bullet cracked and splintered one of the fangs hanging from the Behemoths jaws. Ignis sprinted forward and drove his spear upward through the bottom jaw of the creature locking its jaw closed. It flailed its paws again, unable to roar now.

"Noct!" Ignis barked, deftly swinging out of the creatures way. Noctis nodded and ran forward, standing tall again he rose his hand and send a burst of lightning forward engulfing the creatures head. With a muffled whine it dropped to the floor. Gladiolus bolted forward, clambering up the creatures snout before driving his blade down through the top of its skull. With a pitiful moan it wheezed and collapsed ungracefully to the floor. The mammoth carcass lay before them all. That had been a lot swifter then his last battle with one anyway. Nyx studied the creature inhaling deeply.

"Guess we've still got a little fight left in us," Gladiolus grinned, leaping down from atop the creatures skull.

"You say that like we've already peaked," Noctis snorted.

"Yeah, we haven't even reached our prime!" Prompto laughed.

"You're right there," Nyx nodded.

They turned now and looked to the gates that led into the Citadel. Noctis stepped forward and reached a hand to the gates, forcing them open. The iron grinded loudly, squealing. They entered now, passing the guards abandoned shack before beginning up the road. Their footsteps were rushed, quickened with eagerness to finish this all. What would it be like to see the morning again? How much heat really came from the sun? The farmers would be able to grow crops again, food would no longer be in such scarce supply. The thought was unbelievably welcoming-perhaps that was what drove them all to quicken their pace. As they entered the round circle that stood before the Citadel Nyx glanced up to note a familiar figure emerging from the large doors of the keep. Ardyn stood proudly on the steps like he belonged there.

"Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind," He called loudly extending his arms in a welcoming manor. So the bastard still had some tricks up his sleeve? "You can expect...a warm welcome. I shall await you above..."

"Not a chance," Nyx growled. He tossed a blade forward. it skipped through a wall of flames that sprung up from the ground. Without a second thought Nyx warped forward, landing on the steps of the Citadel. The heat from the wall of flames scalded him. He quickly advanced up the steps only to look back and see the others trapped on the other side of the wall of flames. Noctis ran forward pausing before looking to him through the flames.

"Nyx!"

"Sorry, highness. Him and me have a score to settle."

"Nyx you can't fight him-not on your own."

He knew that-he thoroughly believed it. That being said-he would try. "Don't worry, highness. I'll make sure to leave some for you." Nyx gave a reassuring grin now. Noctis watched him a long moment before nodding. A figure sprung up through the flames, a man sat on a throne. Ifrit.

"We'll take care of this guy," Gladiolus nodded.

"Watch yourself," Ignis called out loudly to Nyx. Of course he would. He'd try.

* * *

Turning Nyx bounded up the steps, taking two at a time. He peered over his shoulder briefly to see the others engaging Ifrit. Steeling himself he looked toward the Citadel doors he bounded forward. Crashing against the doors Nyx forced them open and fell into the entrance hall of the keep. All the lights within were ignited. Nyx bolted down the middle walkway into the next hallway. The elevators. Would they be working still? A blinking light on the first door to his left indicated that was a yes. Nyx slammed his fist against the button and seconds later the doors slid open allowing him entrance. Stepping inside the elevator he pressed another blinking button. Ardyn had it all set out. Nyx knew his move was foolish-he shouldn't have come alone what chance did he have against Ardyn? He was supposed to be keeping himself safe...he'd promised Luna and Tannion. What would they do if he didn't come back? Libertus would always be there to look after them, he had told him that but still if Nyx didn't return he'd have betrayed her-lied to her as a final act. Shaking those thoughts from his head he tried to refocus himself, those thoughts would make this fight in Ardyn's favour. He needed to focus if he was to get any kind of upperhand. The elevator slowed before stopping entirely, the doors slid open with a silent hiss a moment later. Taking a deep breath in Nyx stepped out. It was quiet up here. The sounds of the battle raging at the foot of the Citadel had faded replaced with an eerie silence. Stepping out of the elevator Nyx clutched tight to the daggers in his hands. His boots clapped against the floor, even now the walls and floors were still polished. Only a slight cover of dust lay on them. Making a sharp left after his exit from the elevator Nyx stepped down into the next corridor which quickly branched right, then a left which led into the waiting room just outside the throne room. Nyx looked to the closed doors which resided on the right hand side of the room. Nyx slipped the daggers away and stepped up to the door, he had passed through them on a daily basis thinking nothing of it but now...there was a certain weight to it. He knew what Noctis was planning on doing. He was planning to sacrifice himself to rid the world of the darkness. What would the kingdom do without it king? If Nyx could manage it he could weaken Adryn enough so as to make it possible for Noctis to keep his life. That was his hopes anyway...maybe he should have mentioned it to Luna. She would understand. In the grand scheme of things Nyx was nothing...Noctis was a king and a kingdom couldn't be lead without it's king...as much as Nyx wanted to see the dawn...there were more important things at stake.

"I'm sorry...Luna," He muttered. Reaching out he forced the doors open and stepped inside. The throne room was still a chaotic mess. Debris spilled down the steps ascending to the throne from a large gaping hole in the left hand side of the wall. Ardyn sat atop the throne the Crystal hanging behind him, he looked up with a sneer but it swiftly vanished to be replaced with anger. He leant forward in his seat on the throne and looked to the floor.

"You..." He growled. "Forgive me...but you are not who I was expecting."

"I know," Nyx nodded stepping forward across the room heading for the steps that led up to the throne.

"This is not a battle for a mortal like you..."

"I know," Nyx continued his ascent.

"I am aware that Noctis is more than capable of defeating Ifrit, no doubt they will be quick to follow...I suppose in the meantime I have time to waste. Why not waste it on you?" Ardyn looked up now. Nyx drew a dagger and twisted it in his hand driving it downward. The blade punctured through Ardyn's chest. A wave of relief flowed over him. That had felt good, it wouldn't kill him but it felt good. Ardyn didn't even flinch at the sudden attack and merely sighed. Nyx had expected that reaction. Ardyn reached out and grasped hold of his wrist and jerked him closer. Nyx reacted by swiftly bringing his other fist around and landing a blow to Ardyn's jaw. The man grunted in response, his grip loosening on his wrist. Pulling himself and the dagger free Nyx made to lunge once again however Ardyn vanished from beneath his blow. Nyx spun to see the man behind him, he had summoned a blade of his own. Nyx swiftly deflected his attack before kicking out. Ardyn, once again, vanished and appeared at the bottom of the throne steps. Nyx quickly descended a number of steps before tossing his blade into the air and warping. They clashed in midair. Ardyn struck out with his blade, the hilt twisting round and crashing against Nyx's face. Loosing hold of one of his daggers he dropped and hit the floor of the throne room hard. His dagger skittered across the floor a moment later. Blood was beginning to leak from a open gash on his brow. Ignoring the sensation of the blood rolling down the side of his face he scrambled forward and snatched hold of his second dagger just as Ardyn descended on him once again. Twisting Nyx slashed one of his daggers upwards, it caught the leg of Ardyn's trousers-no blood. Cursing Nyx kicked out. The sword came sweeping down toward his head. He rolled just in time to see it puncture the surface of the floor. He needed to get up off the floor. Swinging his legs he spun and rolled back finding his feet quickly.

"How is our dear Lady Lunafreya?" Ardyn asked nonchalantly. Nyx paused briefly. Ardyn was trying to distract him now. Wasn't going to happen. She was fine now, no thanks to Ardyn. Nyx dove forward crashing into Ardyn again-no blood was to be had. Their blades clattered and crashed against one another. With every time Nyx got close to Ardyn he would receive a swift blow back. Each time Nyx couldn't draw a single drop of blood. No matter what he tried or how skilfully he fought. Glauca was like a MT compared to Ardyn. They danced across the throne room, before the throne. Both trying their best to land blow after blow-Ardyn proving the more successful. Rain was beginning to fall through the hole in the wall next to the throne, slapping down onto the floors. Nyx had to watch his step, the floors became like ice. Ardyn made a bid for him. The edge blade of Ardyn's sword split the armor at his shoulder. Leaping back Nyx looked to the armor that hung loose on one side now. Ardyn stood above him next to the throne, eyes glinting. The armor would only hinder him and from the abuse it had already received he doubted it would last him much longer. Reaching up he cut the straps on the right side and allowed the armor to clattered to the floor.

"Well that's brave," Ardyn mocked. Nyx looked up to him.

"If you wanted me dead-I'd be dead by now. You're toying with me. Fight me properly."

"You truly don't want that," Ardyn sneered looking to the edge of his blade. It was tainted red from Nyx's blood. The gash on his brow was beginning to give him a solid headache, so much so he couldn't see clearly.

"I didn't come here to be a toy. Are you scared to face me?" Nyx gloated. Ardyn's expression became stone now. The man launched forward at an incomprehensible speed. Nyx was thrown back, his body connecting harshly with a wall-so much so the stone and plaster chipped and dug into his spine. Nyx slumped to the floor. His back felt broken, but he could still feel his legs. That was a relief. He heaved heavy breaths now. The wind knocked from him. He couldn't help the breathless cough that escaped him, there was a strange rattling in his chest. Ignore it. Fight on. Ardyn lorded over him now and laughed.

"I only hit you once and you can't handle my strength..." Ardyn rose his sword and lifted Nyx's chin with its tip. Nyx didn't respond. His eyes looked up to Ardyn and slowly a smile spread on his own lips. He'd fallen for it. Ardyn's brow creased. One of Nyx's daggers lay behind the man, the other in his hand. Nyx summoned the strength and warped. Appearing behind Ardyn he snatched the blade from the floor and spun kicking the man in the lower back sending him toppling forward. Taking the blades in his hand Nyx twisted them and drove down. Blood. The daggers plunged into Ardyn's flesh, one driving through his ribs, the other directly down into his right shoulder. Nyx forced the daggers as far as they would go until they wouldn't move any further. Now he twisted them. Ardyn let out a stifled cry of surprise..before an animalistic type of growl left him. Nyx noted the blood that leaked from his body was not red like Nyx's but rather a deep...almost black shade. Ardyn thrust an elbow back into Nyx's ribs. He stumbled. Ardyn spun now, his eyes were rimmed in black, eyes bright yellow, black ooze leaked from the corners of his eyes and mouth. Cracks appearing in his skin from his brow, under his eyes and across his neck. Nyx drew back a pace. Ardyn launched at him now, grasping hold of him and throwing him back. Nyx felt his body connected with the piled rubble at the left hand side of the room.

"I tried to kill her-" Ardyn bellowed crossing the room and descending on Nyx, Ardyn pulled the dagger from his shoulder and drove it down into Nyx's left forearm pinning it to the rubble. Nyx couldn't help but cry out at the pain that sprinted up his arm. "You stopped me then. Can you stop me from killing you now?!" Ardyn reached out and grabbed hold of Nyx's throat beginning to squeeze tightly. Nyx only had one had avalible to him. He attempted at first to pull Ardyn's hands away from his neck but the man was in a frenzy. Nyx couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. His left arm was trapped. He attempted to kick out at Ardyn and throw him off but the man ignored him entirely and continued to apply the pressure on his throat. The man would snap his neck if he squeezed any tighter. Nyx had to get him off. He felt as though his eyes may pop from his skull. Then in the back of his mind...all he could see...was her. Her pale face smiling through the dark. Her golden hair, surrounding her face, her eyes as blue as the Sylleblossoms that she treasured so much. Luna. If nothing else in this world she was the one who drove him forward-gave him purpose, gave him life to carry on. She always had. Since the first moment he had met her in Insomnia. Her strength, her willingness to fight on regardless of what happened to her...that gave him strength. That inspired him. Nyx hadn't come to Insomnia again just to be the Hero. He had come to protect the King and see the kingdom and Eos saved from the Starscourge. His vision was beginning to darken. He had to fight. To keep fighting. For Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto. For Libertus and Crowe. For Lunafreya and Tannion. He glanced from the corner of his eye to where his left arm was pinned. Jerking his left arm up, he tried to pull his arm over the blade. His flesh tore and split but it wasn't good enough-it wouldn't budge. Nyx's eyes darkened again. He had seconds. He jerked again, his arm rose slightly. Then he remembered the blade in Ardyn's ribs. He was almost out of time. Ardyn was grinning down at him. With what little strength he had Nyx turned his attention to the hilt peering out from beneath Ardyn's coat. Reaching down he jerked it free, Ardyn grunted, and drove it up. There was a splatter of black as the dagger plunged Ardyn's neck. Instantly the grip on his throat was relinquished. Kicking out Nyx tossed the man back off him, inhaling a number of deep breaths. The air that flowed into his lungs was thick-and almost choked him but at the same time it was refreshing and a glorious feeling. One that was underrated. Nyx rolled and looked to the blade still in his arm and grasped the handle jerking at it roughly. Running on nothing but adrenaline now he snatched the blade free with a cry of pain. His attentions turned to Ardyn now. The man was stumbling across the throne room, his hands wanting to pull the blade embedded in his throat but his fingers and hands failed him. Even for an immortal it would take a world of strength. Nyx rose off the rubble and moved his remaining dagger into his remaining working hand. His left was now weak and useless, blood ran down his arm and into his glove. The doors to the throne room were thrust open. Gladiolus stumbled in. A gunshot sounded from Prompto's gun. Ardyn jerked as the bullet hit home and plunged into the man's chest. Ignis threw one of his daggers forward-that too hit the stumbling form of the Chancellor. Gladiolus rose to his feet and alongside Noctis the pair descended on Ardyn. Nyx regained himself and noticed Ardyn thrown back from a blow by Gladiolus. Slipping the dagger away Nyx focused his attention on the elements-summoning a ball of fire into his hand he caught Noctis' eye.

"Ready?" Noctis called.

"On your nod, majesty."

Together they launched an assault on Ardyn. Flame and lightning swept through the throne room toward the shuddering form at the base of the throne. There was an eerie silence that followed. Once the flame and lightning had cleared Ardyn's body lay on the floor now, his gaze on the ceiling above. Rain continued to spit into the throne room from the hole in the wall.

"Now it is over, majesty," Ardyn's voice broke the silence. "What will you do...? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?" Noctis crossed the throne room, his clothing was charred from the battle with Ifrit. All of them were dirt coated and burnt in some way or another.

"This time..." Noctis spoke to Ardyn, "You can rest in peace. Close your eyes...forevermore."

"I will await you...in the beyond." Ardyn muttered one last time before allowing his eyes to close and his body to flop uselessly on the floor. Nyx inhaled deeply. The throne sat vacant now...open for claiming. Noctis looked up to the empty seat and hesitated.

"So this is farewell," Ignis shattered the empty silence. It was a welcome sound but at the same time not so much...now reality set back in.

"Yeah. Here we are," Noctis acknowledged, his eyes remaining on the throne.

"It's all you," Gladiolus muttered.

"No turning back now..." Prompto nodded. There was another silence. Noctis approached the steps of the throne and stepped up the first flight. He paused. Shoulders braced. Turning back Noctis spoke again.

"Prompto. Gladio. Ignis. Nyx," He looked to them all in turn, "I leave it to you. Walk tall...my friends."

This was it then.

"Godspeed...and take care," Ignis spoke proudly now before leaning forward into a low bow.

"Majesty," Gladiolus followed into a low bow.

"Rule well," Nyx offered before too showing his respect. Prompto followed but words eluded him. Noctis wouldn't rule. They all knew that. But in his short time ascending the throne and what he would do for the kingdom was beyond words. He would be one of the greatest rulers in history. He would see an end to the darkness.

"The time has come," Noctis nodded turning and beginning up the final flight of steps.

* * *

They had spent what felt like hours fighting daemons while they waited and then when there was finally no more to fight...they sat. They sat outside on the steps of the Citadel for what seemed like an eternity. Nyx hung his head low, after they had left Noctis in the throne room they had descended back to the outside of the Citadel and waited. Waited for...what? No one was really sure. They just waited. Prompto had a quiet cry to himself, Ignis had said not a single word and Nyx didn't think Gladiolus had moved for the past number of hours. Nyx sat on the top step his arm hanging limply over his knee, his eyes firmly closed. Prompto sniffled again before a small gasp escaped him. Was it another daemon?

"Look..." He muttered. Nyx opened his eyes and glanced up. The blackness of the sky began to break...a faint red tinge appeared on the horizon, strong and bright, strands of red light streaking across the skies. It began to grow and spread, the faint sight of clouds beginning to become visible...the red turned to a rich gold. Blue skies became faintly visible through the darkness, large clouds covered the sky. The light was so bright Nyx had to bring his free hand up to shield his eyes. His eyes had become so accustomed to the darkness and the manmade lights his eyes couldn't bare to look any longer. He closed his eyes. The light continued to spread across the skies, like blood in water. Then...the peak of the sun appeared on the horizon shining down across the lands. Nyx felt a small smile creeping across his lips. They had done it. The King had done it.

The cries of the daemons could no longer be heard.

The feeling of foreboding that the dark gave...vanished.

They sat and together...they watched the sun rise over the Crown City...over Insomnia.

* * *

 **[ WELL that's it from me folks. I hope you've enjoyed the story, I know the ending was a wee bit lack lustre and unexciting however to be honest I never intended the story to end up this long and...to be honest I didn't know how to give them all a fitting end for them all. Noctis' end was the same, I have played through Episode Ignis but I just felt the gravity of what they all went through would seem a bit...unnecessary if at the end Noctis survived? I dunno it's just my theory. ANYWAY it was all about Nyx anyway-he ended up happy with Luna and I think that fits him a little more than the crappy death he received at the end of Kingsglaive. I am aware of the reasons why it had to happen etc. But I felt Nyx was a more relatable and likable character then Noctis (please don't kill me for saying that). Okay well that's it from me and from Nyx. Stay tuned for some more fanfics! ]**


End file.
